


Royal Affairs

by bigwolfpup, TiBun, UnknownPaws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Not Jedi, Nudity, Open Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Anakin Skywalker, Torture, obikin, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: The Clone Wars have stretched on far too long, and both sides are eager to see an end to the violence and the start of a new time of peace across the galaxy. Despite those who would sabotage any attempts to end the war in the name of their own personal gain, peace negotiations finally bore fruit and the end of the war is finally within reach. In order to cement the end of the war, terms of a set of arranged marriages between key Republic planets and key Separatist planet royalty. Among them, Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo is arranged to be married to Prince Anakin Skywalker of Mustafar, adopted son of the Mustafarian King. However, when the prince arrives to meet his future wife for the first time, it is a member of her royal guard that captures his heart's attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I (TiBun) had a dream where Anakin was a prince and Padmé was still queen and they were in an arranged marriage but Anakin ends up falling in love with Padmé's guard, Obi-Wan. It was a fun little AU idea and I shared it with my friends (BigWolfPup and UnknownPaws). After doing so, BigWolfPup drew a lovely picture based on my dream and an interest in it becoming a fic started to grow. I was convinced to write my dream and began refining the details for the AU. My friends also expressed interest in helping and as I enjoy writing collabs I accepted them in as collaborators. We wrote this more or less RP style. Myself as Obi-Wan, BigWoldPup as Anakin, and UnknownPaws as Padmé with any other characters passed around as needed. Then we of course refined it for it's fanfiction form.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

* * *

 

 

The war was growing to be too extensive to continue on any longer. It seemed foolish to keep on fighting, yet still there was conflict. The galaxy was growing tired of the war, yet no one seemed to want to stop. It was all anger, hate, and rage that fueled the fighting more. It seemed there was nothing that could be done to stop it for good. No amount of effort towards ending the war went noticed by most parties of both sides. It was a disaster, as the war had spread like a virus through the entire galaxy and had blinded the minds of those who fought. It was a terrible circumstance to be put in.

Despite the failed efforts in the past, there were still a few who wanted no more war. These few gathered together and negotiated, trying to suggest ways to bring peace. Their leaders seemed to agree on most things, but the others that had joined in were not so easily agreeable. It looked like a private meeting was needed between the leaders, and it was at a private meeting that they came to an agreement.

Senators for key planets on both sides met on a neutral planet to negotiate terms of peace. Important points each side insisted upon seeing through to the end being addressed and worked into a treaty. However, it had become apparent to those at the meeting to represent their planets that they all had a common enemy when it came to peace. There were groups and individuals who were profiting from the war and they wouldn't let any hope of peace take root before. They needed a way to work around those people, set up a way to ensure peace and keep those who would sabotage their attempts at bay.

After the initial discussions and a short recess so that each politician could contact their home planets to update and discuss their willingness of the proposal, they gathered once more to confirm which of their planets' monarchies would be participating to ensure peace between the war-torn galaxy.

With each participant known, they began to assign the political unions between planets, and which would travel to which. Among them, it was decided that one of the princes of Mustafar would be chosen to travel to Naboo where he would marry the Queen.

The prince to be chosen was an adopted one. He was handsome, popular with the ladies, and caring, all qualities that a future king would need. It was no surprise when he was chosen to be the one to marry the queen of Naboo.

However, he had yet to learn of the news. He was simply enjoying his day on Mustafar, looking out at the boiling hot magma that flowed in rivers past his home. The castle was elaborate, dark, almost threatening, but that was almost to be expected from the palace of a Separatist king. Appearance was power, and with the show that the castle on Mustafar put on, the kingdom was very powerful and very rich. It would have been foolhardy not to accept gifts that were given from the king of Mustafar.

Anakin Skywalker, Prince of Mustafar, sighed as he looked out the window of his personal chambers. It was a day like any other day. Sitting around, looking handsome, and pulling out the charm when necessary. It was all the same to him. Same routine. Same day-to-day business. Never changing. Always standing.

The door opened and his mother slipped inside. Her son was from before her own marriage to the king, and they were both quite human, which made them stand out wherever they went inside, and out of the castle. But they had a good life, and the king was very fond of the woman he took as his wife—and her son, raising him as his own among all his other sons. But unlike them, he was not eligible to become the Mustafarian King once it was time to pass on the crown. In that aspect, it was easy to choose the son to send to Naboo—and Shmi understood that. But still, she would be seeing her son go, unknowing on when they would be reunited again.

"Ani." She walked over to her son, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

Anakin turned to his mother and smiled. “Hello, Mom. Is everything alright?”

"Of course," she smiled and moved to lean in the window next to him, "But something has happened."

“Something happened?” Anakin tilted his head slightly, his silver crown gleaming in the light of the magma.

"With the war." She nodded, taking her son's hands in her own, "They are trying to negotiate peace—to bring an end to all this fighting. But…it involves you."

"How does it involve me? I've only fought in one battle. I'm insignificant in this war."

"Not anymore." She sighed and led him over to sit on the edge of his bed, "Your father has chosen you from among all your step-brothers to carry out a very important political mission."

"He knows I don't like politics. Why has he chosen me?" Anakin sat down beside his mother with a worried look.

"Because you are his son—but not by blood. You are not eligible to become king—here." She sighed again, "You're being sent to Naboo where you are to ensure that the peace treaty will be cemented in place by doing your part. Many will be doing the same all over the galaxy."

Anakin's eyes widened. "I'm being put into an arranged marriage?!"

His mother nodded, "With the Queen of Naboo."

"Do I at least have time to get to know her before I marry her?" Anakin never liked the idea of arranged marriages. He honestly hated them, yet here he was, being forced to stare one in the face.

"The date is not set, so you will have time to travel and get to know her. I hope you will find love, regardless of how your marriage has come about."

Anakin fell silent, having mixed feelings about him being thrust into a marriage that he didn’t want. However, he was glad that if he was being forced to go through with it, at least he was given time to get to know the Queen. And who knew? Maybe he would fall for her, and the marriage would be a happy one.

“Are you going to come with me, Mom?”

She shook her head, "My place is here."

“But Mom, I have no idea what I’m even doing! Yeah, I’m twenty-three years old, technically an adult, but I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before, let alone be involved with anyone royal from another system. I’m going to fall flat on my face if I don’t have you with me.” Anakin grabbed his mother’s hands and squeezed them.

"Just be your usual, charming self and you'll be fine. If this works and the war ends, I'll be able to travel to visit you."

“So I’ll be staying on Naboo? No returns back home to Mustafar before the wedding?” He looked out the window at the fiery planet he had called home.

"Naboo will be your home, just like Mustafar became mine when your father made me his bride." She nodded before pulling him into a hug, "But this will also always be your home. When the war is over and there is peace—you will be able to return for visits, just as I will be able to visit you."

Anakin’s gaze never left the window. “When am I to leave for Naboo?”

"…Tomorrow morning…"

“I should pack then.” He stood up with a sigh. “I have a long trip to make tomorrow.”

She nodded, "I will miss you."

There was a sadness in Anakin’s eyes that had not shone before. Loneliness. “I’ll miss you too, Mom…”

She stood up and cupped his cheek, "You'll be fine, I know it." She smiled before planting a caring kiss to his forehead.

“I hope you’re right. I’m not quite sure I can go through with this. I mean, it’s an arranged marriage. You know how against those I am. They make me uncomfortable. I feel like I’m being turned into a slave…”

"I'm sorry…you know I have always just wanted you to be happy, but…sometimes sacrifices must be made, and this is yours if the war is to see its end."

“I’ll do what I have to, as a duty to the kingdom and to the galaxy. We have been stuck in war for far too long. I want this to end.”

"You're a good boy, Ani." His mother approved, standing up. "I'll leave you to start packing, and I'll see you at supper."

Anakin nodded as he moved closer to his wardrobe. He had to do this for the sake of his people, and for his mother. He would never want any harm to come to her, so he was going to go through with the marriage for her. If that was his only reasoning for doing it, then so be it. He didn’t want to do it, but he would for his mother.

 

* * *

 

Her grandmother used to preach that life was unexpected and one always had to be prepared.

"Roll with the punches, Padmé.” she used to say. "It may be a burden, but it's what you're given."

 _If only that were true Grandma_ , Padmé thought woefully to herself, staring out at the sparkling Naboo sea outside her balcony. At twenty seven years old, she'd had more than enough rocks thrown at her by life's hand, some harder than most. The death of her parents at fourteen, spurring her into becoming Queen at too early an age, was by far the worst. However, with the news she'd gotten only the night before and with little time to prepare, she felt it may come up close with a tie-breaker.

"Marriage." Sabé had said, her best friend's face anxious as she delivered the unsightly news. Padmé had stared at her and laughed out loud.

"Sabé," she breathed between chortles, "I don't believe I heard you right. Did you say-"

"Marriage, yes." Sabé's crestfallen face was too much to handle. Too much considering the days and nights they'd spent together, curled up on the sands of the beach with no one but the stars above to keep them company, and each other's eyes to say more than words ever would. Padmé felt her breath hitch and her world crumble all at once. The next bark of laughter was brittle and she all but dismissed her handmaiden without another word for the rest of the night.

Marriage; the word brought an ill feeling to Padmé's stomach. It wasn't as if she blamed Sabé - this was hardly her fault, and no doubt the other woman shared her shattered heart, never mind that Padmé rudely sent her away on what would have been a final night between friends. But the truth remained that her world was changing and there was little she could say or do about it aside from refrain tears and screams and curse the galaxy as a whole for leaving her with such a fate.

It wasn't as if she hated her husband-to-be either. Quite the opposite; she hadn't met the man yet, and therefore had no grounds upon which to hate him. Frankly, she told herself in attempted optimism, he could actually be rather charming and handsome. Though not to say that looks and a smooth personality made for a wonderful spouse - she knew many marriages where the one person perfect the image of polite and poised but later revealed to be ravaged, ruthless monsters. Hellish divorces led to some ugly faces being lifted from pretty masks, and more than she would like to admit she'd seen someone go completely insane and become an animal over possession.

And to be truthful, that is what frightened the twenty-seven year old Queen of Naboo the most.

There was a polite knock at the door, followed by a pause waiting for permission to enter the private chambers of the young queen.

Without moving, Padmé called out. "Enter."

The door opened and one of her royal guards stepped just inside the door respectfully. With a bow of his head, he spoke with a strong, authorities voice, "My Queen, the Mustafarian ship is arriving. I am here to escort you to greet it."

Padmé resisted the temptation to scowl, instead slowly rising to her feet and brushing the skirt of her dress off. "Very well. As you were, Captain."

The redheaded man allowed himself to relax his posture as she approached, and he held out his arm for her.

She took it, staring up at him with dull, unfeeling eyes. Here it was - the moment where everything changed. Life itself, as she knew it, would never be the same. It was with all her hope that it would be smooth sailing.

He looked at her and sighed, "I'm sure the Prince will be a very kind man." He tried to comfort her.

"So I have been told." she chose her words carefully, keeping a political front to hide her insecurities.

He fell silent, not wanting to upset her as it seemed she was already on edge. Guiding her, they arrived at the landing platform just as the large ship touched down. It then opened and a line of Separatist battle droids marched out, clearly as a safety precaution for the prince who followed them and then walked down the line of droids towards those gathered to greet his arrival.

The Captain of the guard withdrew from his Queen's side and stepped forward with a small bow, "Greetings, Highness. May I present, her highness, Queen of Naboo; Padmé Amidala."

The prince stopped before the queen and bowed deeply. “It is my honor to be in the presence of your majesty. I am Prince Anakin Skywalker of Mustafar.”

Anakin stood upright, his navy colored cloak hanging gracefully off his body. Many dark colors were incorporated into his outfit, but a nice balance of white was also added in for contrast. His hair was slicked back, save for one stubborn strand of hair that popped out form the bottom of his crown over his forehead.

Padmé, similarly, was decked out in ornate clothes and gems, the white make up of her face contrasting with the red of her dress. Her crown, as it could be called, sat a headdress upon her put-up hair, giving her the overall appearance of a goddess rather than a queen. Even so, she was beautiful, though the neutral look upon her face as she bowed and regarded her future husband with boredom ruined the magnificence of her image.

Anakin cleared his throat before he spoke again. “It seems that we are to be wed in the near future. I’m glad to have this time to get to know you a little before the ceremony.” The prince’s gaze wandered from the queen to her guard, and Anakin had to do a very small double-take. He hoped it wasn’t too noticeable, but he had not expected to have been graced by the presences of both the queen and her guard. He was rather surprised, if that was the description of the feeling he suddenly had. He wasn’t entirely sure what he felt at that moment.

If Padmé noticed the interaction, she gave no indication of it. Instead, she merely dipped her head to Anakin, reluctantly holding out her arm to him. "Shall we then?"

Anakin nodded and cradled her arm, leading her away so they could take a walk together. Before the guard was out of his sight, he gave one last glance, hoping that the guard would look back with those eyes. Oh, those eyes were glorious at only a glance. Were they just as breathtaking when full attention was given to them?

The guard moved to the side to allow the two royals to lead the way, glancing at the number of battle droids by the ship. It made him uneasy to have so many standing freely so close to the palace, but there wasn't much he could do, and he had a few guards in the area should they try anything. So, without a word, he turned to follow Padmé and Anakin. That's when it caught his attention; how the prince was looking at him, and for a moment, their gazes locked. It threw the guard off if only for a moment before he tore his gaze away by closing his light blue eyes and fell into step behind his queen.

Padmé showed Anakin around the small vacation house - small being a loose term, the place was enormous - pointing out various pieces of art and artifacts that the Naboo government had collected over the years from various partnerships and good relations with fellow planets and systems. In the corner of her eye, she could see her guard following behind them, and Sabé watching from around the corner even further down. The hurt look in her eyes, though well hidden, were enough to make Padmé swallow uncomfortably.

Anakin’s heart beat rapidly in his chest, his mouth going dry and his tongue locking up in his mouth. He only hoped that when he was able to speak again that it wouldn’t come out with a crack. His life would end right then and there if it did.

“You have a nice place,” the prince commented, silently thanking the universe for being kind to him in that moment.

The guard suppressed a sigh; the atmosphere was getting increasingly awkward, and he felt an anxious need to try to ease the situation. "And what of your home on Mustafar? I have never been there, are there many humans? I had the impression that it's a very unforgiving climate that disagrees with many races."

“My mother and I are the only humans. We were introduced to royalty by marriage.” Anakin shrugged. “I’ve lived with the heat and fire of Mustafar for most of my life. It’s a little comforting after you get used to it. I find that most places are cold compared to my home.”

"We'll see what we can do about at least warming your chambers to be a little more comfortable while you adjust to Naboo." The guard nodded, taking note to speak with those who were preparing Anakin's room.

“I would appreciate that, thank you.” Anakin smiled at the guard, making a mental note to get his name before the next time they met.

Padmé kept quiet, letting the two speak while she busied herself with sorting out her own thoughts. This was no time to be conflicted, she scolded her fickle heart, not when their entire system was at stake and peace rested on the shoulders of her and her new marriage. Even so, she sent a small quick apologetic glance back to Sabé, memorizing as much of her face as she could in that single moment.

"If you need anything, please just ask. We will do what we can to make you feel comfortable." The guard promised.

"That will do Obi-Wan." Padmé interjected lightly, nodding to her guard. "Anakin and I have many things to discuss before the wedding. If you please, Captain."

"Of course, my Queen." The guard, now known to Anakin as Obi-Wan, bowed, his heels clicking as he did so before turning to leave the two alone.

He sighed as he rounded the corner, losing his professional stance as he slumped his shoulders and rubbed his eyes, wondering why he got such a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach every time the Prince looked him in the eye. Maybe he needed to eat. He had been busy all morning and hadn't had the chance to take lunch.

Looking up, he spotted Sabé, and he blinked at her and how out of place she was in that area of the palace. Taking the distraction, he smiled at her, "Would you join me for lunch, milady?"

Sabé looked up at the man, her reddened eyes wavering nervously. But when she sensed no hostility from Obi-Wan, she smiled and took the offered hand. "I would love to, thanks."

Ever the gentleman, Obi-Wan escorted her towards the common dinning hall.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back down the hall, Padmé continued with the tour, slowly leading her betrothed to her - _their_ , a small voice reminded her grimly - private dining room. She didn't use it often, resorting to only business meetings and important dinners to even step foot in the room. Instead she often ate in the normal - and still elaborate - dining hall, often with Sabé or her other handmaidens. Even thinking about it now, reminded that she would no longer have that opportunity to sneak away and enjoy a nice simple meal with her friends broke her heart and left her gulping against frustrated tears.

Anakin looked around the room with wide, curious eyes. One could say he still had the heart of a child, being easily excited over small things, so the grand room was a large excitement for him. It was clear by the smile on his face. Naboo was so different that Mustafar. On Mustafar everything was dark, black, and hot. But on Naboo, it was quite the opposite; light, cool, and pleasing to one’s mind. Anakin only wished he could take a piece of Naboo back to his mother on Mustafar.

“I’m continually impressed by this place,” he commented. “The atmosphere is so much more inviting than back at home.”

"This isn't our home." Padmé corrected him gently. "This is the vacation house. Tomorrow we will be traveling to Theed Palace. That's where we're living."

“Then it must be grander than this place. I honestly don’t think I can comprehend anything finer than this.” Anakin looked at Padmé with a smile. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

"I hope it will suit your expectations." Padmé returned the smile, moving to take a seat at the table. "I wasn't certain what you would prefer, so I allowed the chefs to make up the courses."

“I’m not picky. Food is food to me. Especially on Mustafar.” The prince allowed himself to laugh in an attempt to feel comfortable around the queen of Naboo.

Padmé offered another weak smile, pushing herself into the table. "Then I will assume you won't be disappointed. We have the finest cooks in Naboo here with us. I had them accompany me from Theed."

“It sounds like I won’t go hungry.” Anakin sat down and leaned against the table in a rather un-princely manner. At least if anyone was being honest, he wasn’t born into royalty. He didn’t have to act like he was all the time.

Padmé held back a blink of surprise, focusing instead on the Prince's face. He was quite handsome, she had to admit. A sharp face with a cleft chin, sky blue eyes and wavy brown locks of hair, he was the type of man she'd expect to see on the cover of holozines and billboards. But aside from looks, she was mildly surprised more to find his attitude very lax, even a tad too friendly for someone born of royalty. At least, she assumed he was, as she hadn't paid much mind to his conversation with her guard.

Anakin returned to gazing around the room. Truth be told, he wasn’t actually focusing on anything in the room. His mind was far away from that room, far away from his betrothed. No, his mind was wandering back to Obi-Wan, the guard who had accompanied Padmé. If Anakin was being truthful to himself, had would have had to say he was more impressed with the guard than the queen. He hated to admit it, but it was true. For the first time in his life, he considered doing something that was against what he was supposed to do. And in his case, in his position, that wasn’t the best thing for him to be considering.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, absently playing with his plate of food as he found himself thinking back to the arrival of Prince Anakin. Not to the battle droids now stationed nearby as a potential threat should things go bad, but to the Prince himself. The handsome young man he would be serving and protecting along with his Queen from that day on. He hadn't known what to expect from a Separatist Prince, but Anakin seemed a lot more relaxed and kind than he had assumed. But then again, the only Separatists he had come across before had been droids which were programmed only to follow orders.

Across from him, Sabé was quietly picking away at her food without really eating anything. It was a big moment, and she was proud for Padmé, but also sad. Sad because Padmé's life was changing without her control or say, to the point where Sabé wondered if it would really be her life anymore. She knew how Padmé felt about the marriage, and tried to keep a stiff upper beak for her friend's sake, but nothing could withhold the shared feeling of disappointment she shared with her Queen.

Obi-Wan glanced across at his companion, "You seem distracted."

"Hm?" Sabe's small noise was little more than a gesture of acknowledgement to the Royal Guard Captain than an answer, eyes still glued to her plate.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I... No, nothing in particular." Sabe sighed, burying her feelings and finally beginning to actually eat. "I'm just distracted today."

"Are you worried for the Queen? I know you two are very close, and having her alone with a Separatist is a bit…nerve-racking to say the least."

"I am a tad worried, yes. Her Majesty is... concerned about the marriage. I cannot say I blame her."

"I would not, either, but to end the war…" Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing that just about everyone would do whatever they could to bring back peace. "But the Prince seems to be a decent young man. My first impression of him tells me he will treat her right, even if they do not find love in this union."

Sabé could only nod, words failing to form as the familiar sinking feeling welled up in her stomach and her appetite was quickly lost again. Sighing, she pushed her plate away, shifting out of her seat.

"Thank you for the meal, Captain. Forgive me; I have many things to attend to."

She bowed briefly before turning and swiftly exiting the dining hall, her gait slightly shaky.

Obi-Wan watched her leave and sighed, turning back to his own meal. "…As do I…"

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Padmé retired to her chambers a little early, eager to relax and be just _Padmé_ rather than _Queen Amidala_. With her makeup and fineries removed, hair down, and just out of a warm, scented bath, most of her handmaidens had left her to herself for the rest of the night—all but one. Sabé sat in the window, looking out over the water and forests as Padmé stepped out of her private bath. She didn't move when she heard the queen enter, not even to look over at her or give a respectful bow of her head. Instead, her brown eyes stayed fixed upon the view outside the window.

Dressed down in a fine silk nightgown, the lace fiddled between her fingers in slight nervousness, Padmé quietly came up behind her most trusted friend.

"Sabé?" she inquired softly, reaching out to touch the other woman on the shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"I hate him," she muttered, her own hand moving to cover Padmé's, "I can't help but hate him, even if I have not met him…"

Padmé repressed a sigh, moving to sit opposite Sabé on the windowsill. "He... isn't that bad. Charming and even handsome... but he is strange. A strange young man. I don't think I'll be getting used to him any time soon."

At her friend's crestfallen look, she gave a weak smile and touched Sabé's knee.

"We are victims to our fate and role in life, Sabé. You know this well."

"Doesn't make it easy." She shook her head, "I wish we could take fate into our own hands…"

"It cannot be helped." Padmé echoed her with a sigh of her own again, glancing out the window at the sea. The calm water barely rippled in the night, undisturbed by any intruding pebble breaking the surface or fish bursting from below, changing serene to chaos. She envied it, the unbothered waters, and wished for her own freedom to be as attainable.

While the sea slept, she would lie awake that night, staring up at a blank ceiling giving her no answers to questions she couldn't bring herself to ask (for they were taboo). Instead of dreams, awake nightmares would gallop around her head, trampling over her nerves and dragging her helplessly about as she struggled to grab the wild horses' reins and pull herself upright in this newfound life she'd been –'blessed' with. A husband could offer his hand and tame the beasts, but she worried it was his hand who sent them wild in the first place.

"I know, but even for a moment—!" Sabé reached out a familiar hand, touching Padmé's soft cheek and letting her fingers caress the Queen's jaw. Only behind doors did she ever dare to touch the Queen in such a way, to give in to her secret desires to touch and hold what was forbidden.

Padmé closed her eyes, warmth spreading from the tips of Sabé's fingers upon her soft skin, sending a spark of pleasure down her spine. In the privacy of her room, where no eyes could see, she allowed herself this privilege. To let loose and drown in the ocean of emotion that drifted between Sabé and her. She refused to swim, to tread the waters. Instead, she sank willingly, letting the mermaid before her - a siren of beauty - drag her down and hold her until her breath was all but extinguished and numbness took hold of her limbs, leaving her limp as a jellyfish.

Outside, the sea continued to sleep.

"Padmé," Sabé whispered, leaning in closer, her eyes fully focused on the beauty before her, "does this Prince have to end so much? Even our secret? Is it wrong of me to wish that we keep this one pleasure we have shared behind locked doors for so long?"

Her pink lips brushed over Padmé's, silently begging for permission to keep their relationship as it was before Padmé's marriage was arranged.

Padmé wanted to - damn all the Heavens, she want to - but knew her want was a miniscule over her duty. So, instead of lips, she twisted heavy heartedly out of the way and pecked Sabé's cheek.

"For tonight." she whispered into her ear. "If only for tonight, please be mine..."

"I'll always be yours." Sabé whispered back, her hands sliding down the silk sleeves covering Padmé's arms.

Padmé shivered, carefully drawing her most trusted, most precious, friend into her arms. And held her, tight and close, because she knew when she let go, it would be forever. So she kept her hands on her, never once letting go, for the eternity for the night.

Before they knew it, they were on the bed, Sabé looking down at Padmé. It didn't need to be said; she knew Padmé understood that after that night together, she would not come to Padmé again, but should Padmé call for her—no matter when or where, she would be there to hold her close once more—to share her bed once more.

They both knew that this day would come, the day they would have to face the possibility of ending what they shared. But they had both dreamed of a forever, of being lovers in secret until only death could keep them apart.

But her they were, in reality, and Sabé  knew she had to fall into the part of loyal servant.

But Padmé was no wife, yet. There was no harm in expressing her true feelings before it was too late.

"I love you, Padmé. I love you…" she whispered as they slowly began to remove their clothing.

"And I you, my dear Sabé." Padmé murmured, eyes half-lidded as she took in her lover's soft form, the gentle curves so much like her own - and yet not. No, Sabé was not like her at all. They looked the same, acted the same, Sabé acting as her decoy on more occasions than she could count. But underneath the mask of polite demeanor and perfected imagery of the Queen's double, Sabé's was a different creature entirely.

A goddess of beauty, whom Padmé worshipped with every fiber of her being. A light untouched by the dark hands of tainted men, women without respect, and beings of the bleakest Hell where no daylight broke through the overbearing night. With her own glow penetrating the room - and Padmé's own chained heart - she was the equal to the Sun. And in her warmth, upon the soft satin of the bed sheets, Padmé sank.

Sabé's lips locked with Padmé's, soft moans of pleasure filling the room, but expertly quiet enough not to penetrate the door so that they could be found out. Soft hands sliding over silky skin, and in a tangle of long legs, they made love like they had so many times before, but with an added desperation to keep each other within their arms, for once dawn cut through the dark, starry sky, they would once again be only a queen and her handmaiden.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan completed his duties for the day, dismissing the day guards and staying to fill in the night guards on any important information before sending them to their assigned positions. That evening he made sure to stress that there were, in fact, battle droids standing guard of the Separatist Prince, and that while they were to not engage them, to keep an eye on them to make sure they truly were just a safety precaution and not a secret plot to attack the Queen. As such, he did station two extra guards along the hall leading to the Queen's chambers. Her safety was his main concern.

After all that was said and done, he started towards the Guards' quarters where he had a small room to sleep and dress in. He didn't know what possessed him to, perhaps it was to ease his own mind before bed, but he found himself taking the long way around. Taking a path that caused him to pass through the droid-lined hall outside the room Prince Anakin had been given. He strolled down the hall slowly, eyeing the seemingly innocent droids.

The droids had empty stares, but they turned their optics to stare at Obi-Wan as he passed. An odd silence had fallen over the area, save for the sharp and quick “Kriff!” that came from behind the doors of the prince’s room. None of the droids seemed to notice the outburst, keeping their optics trained on Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan glanced at the door, confused by the outburst. He moved to the door and knocked, "Your Highness, are you alright in there?"

There were a few crashing sounds  following the knock, and a little more time passed before the doors opened to reveal a rather ruffled looking prince. He was holding his hand gingerly. “Obi-Wan… yeah, I’m fine… I think.” He looked back at the pile of droid parts he had scattered on the floor. Gods only knew where he got those and how he managed to get them inside.

Obi-Wan looked past him to the mess, "…friends of yours?"

“Uh, well… no, not really. I’m just messing around with things right now.” As princely as he may have seemed earlier in the day, he in no way resembled that man now. He was in a long nightshirt, dark trousers that were not too tight but no so loose that tied off just below his knees, and absolutely no shoes or stockings to be seen. Barefoot. A far cry from the elaborate outfit had had worn upon his arrival to Naboo. Even his crown was off, probably set haphazardly on the dresser or the bed.

"I see. Well then, sorry to bother you." Obi-Wan straightened and gave a small bow before starting to turn to continue on his way.

“Ah, wait! I…” Anakin sighed and looked down at his blackened hand. “I may need some help… See I burned my hand pretty good. I mean, it’s not terrible, but it stings, and I… maybe could I get some cool water or something to put it in?”

The guard sighed, "I could escort you to our medical droid. I'm afraid I, myself, do not know much about first aid other than the very basics."

“Okay, uh… I guess it’s okay if I walk around like this.” Anakin stepped out of the doorway, closing the doors behind him and stepped closer to Obi-Wan. “Sorry if I was bothering you when you walked by. I honestly didn’t expect the parts to explode on me.”

"I'm not on duty, but you have to admit such sounds do raise an alarm."

“Yes… sorry about that.” Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Are you building a droid, or dismantling one for research?"

“I tinker with things. Takes my mind off of being a prince all the time.”

"You should be more careful while doing such things, then, Sire." Obi-Wan suggested, guiding him around a corner and down some steps.

“Please, just call me Anakin. I can’t stand being called ‘Sire’ or ‘Your Highness’. Makes me feel uncomfortable.” Anakin sighed, glad he was pretty much in his pajamas and not his royal clothing.

"It isn't proper—soon you will be my King and I will be in charge of protecting your life as I protect my Queen's."

“Right…” Anakin’s voice sounded disappointed, his expression noticeably falling. “Out of all the people in the galaxy they could have picked, it had to be me.”

"You weren't the only one chosen. Many marriages were arranged to keep this peace treaty strong, and I have no doubt that on a personal level most of those chosen are…disappointed that they no longer have a chance to marry for love. But they all—including you and the Queen—must find a way to make it work."

“I know. We can’t have everything we want, can we? Otherwise we wouldn’t have sad moments to make the happier moments more enjoyable.” The prince shook his head. “Things always have to be difficult…”

"No, not always. Try to find the silver lining in these kind of things. You are here on Naboo, now…look for something here that you will enjoy that you never would have had should you have stayed on Mustafar."

He hadn’t meant for it to really happen, but Anakin couldn’t stop himself from looking at Obi-Wan and smiling when he had said to find a silver lining. Even the words that came out of his mouth seemed unstoppable. “Yeah, I may have found something already, actually.”

Obi-Wan gave him an approving and encouraging smile, "That's good." He opened the door and held it for the prince, "In here, they can fix you right up."

“Thank you. I’ll try not to make any more sound when I’m messing around with those droid parts in the future. Don’t want to get you too worried.” Anakin chuckled, then snapped his fingers. “Also… could you maybe not tell the queen about that? It’s a hobby I’d like to keep to myself, if you don’t mind.”

"It's not my place to gossip with the queen, I believe that is what her Handmaidens are for."

“Still, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to keep it a secret.”

"It doesn't matter to me unless it puts the Queen or anyone else in danger."

Anakin was silent, then nodded after a bit. “Thanks again for bringing me here.” He turned and went into the room the medical droid was located at.

"Well then, if that is all, I'll be on my way—unless you need an escort back to your room?" Obi-Wan added, remembering the Prince likely didn't know his way around yet.

“Uh… yeah I’ll need to be escorted back,” Anakin called over his shoulder, and then his full attention was on the medical droid that had immediately taken his hand to look at. All the while, the prince’s heart hammered in his chest. How stupid was he to ask the queens guard to keep a secret from her? He could get in trouble for that, royalty or not! Anakin mentally beat himself up for even suggesting the secret keeping.

"I will wait here, then." Obi-Wan said, taking a seat and crossing one leg over his knee.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to be looked over and to have his hand treated. He was in and out in little time, and when he came back out, he looked more exhausted than when he went in. He just wanted to go back to his room and forget the conversation he had with Obi-Wan, but he knew that was going to be impossible to do. Everything just had to go wrong in such a short amount of time, or at least it all went bad in Anakin’s mind. He was sure that Obi-Wan thought he was weird for tinkering with droid parts. Back on Mustafar, it wasn’t looked at as odd, and he could tinker with droid parts all day long if he so desired. Now though on Naboo, he had to keep it a secret. He should have just not opened the doors to his room when Obi-Wan had knocked.

"This way, Prince Anakin." Obi-Wan said, standing up and holding the door for him once more.

“Thanks, Obi-Wan…” Anakin avoided eye contact, his only mission to get back to his room and to sleep. “About what I said earlier, the keeping the secret thing and whatnot. Just… forget I said anything. I was foolish to say those things, and to ask that of you. I hardly know you, and it wasn’t right of me to be so demanding.”

"You are entitled to your privacy, Highness, though an interest in droids is anything but strange."

Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. “Really? You don’t think it’s weird?”

"Of course not. Where would the Galaxy be without droids and those interested in learning about them and developing them?"

“Well, I mean usually royalty isn’t interested in droids unless they need assistance, and I’ve been put into that stereotype so many times that I just started hiding my fascination with them. I wasn’t born into royalty, and as a boy I didn’t want that to show.”

"People are people, royal or not. We all have our interests regardless of our upbringing. You could have been born a King, Jedi, or even slave and still have interest in droids."

That word… it was a nasty word, one Anakin never wanted to hear in his life again, and yet here it was slapping him in the face like a brick. “If only I was born a King or a Jedi…”

Obi-Wan gave him a questioning glance.

Anakin swallowed. “I said I wasn’t born into royalty… Instead, slavery.”

Obi-Wan halted his step, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…If what I said upset you…"

The prince waved his hand. “You’re fine…I just hadn’t heard the word… slave… in a long time. I thought I had escaped my past, but it seems I can’t escape it.”

"Though…to become a prince…that is quite a jump up in class…"

“The King of Mustafar found something he liked in my mother and I, and he took us in and wed my mother. Ever since then, I’ve been the prince. One of many but singular as the only human prince.”

"I would think that such a past would make you a good king. You won't be blind to the needs of the poor; that you would strive to ensure that all people would be treated as well as the next, and that slavery never touches them."

“But I don’t want to be a king… I never have. I just want to be free, and being a royal just feels the same as being a slave to me. Always a strict set of rules to follow.” Anakin sighed and rubbed his face.

"It has responsibilities, but all positions in life does. No one is truly free from that."

“I’m tired of the responsibilities I’ve had since the day I became a prince. They’ve been the same kriffing things the whole time. It’s never changed.” Anakin realized his hands had curled up into fists, and he slowly relaxed them.

"What would you do if you could stop being a prince?"

“Fix droids, speeders… be a pod racer maybe.” The prince shrugged. “Settle down with someone I actually like.”

"Ah, we all wish we could be free to settle down with a special someone…" Obi-Wan nodded, his mind going back to an old spark he'd once shared with a woman untouchable to a commoner like himself.

“Yeah…” Anakin didn’t notice the way he was looking at Obi-Wan. The way that the two of them just stood there in silence and neither of them moved to do or say anything more. They just stood in each other’s company.

"…Is there someone special you had to leave behind to come here?" Obi-Wan asked

Anakin blinked. “Just my mother. Mustafar doesn’t exactly have very compatible partners for me.”

"You didn't travel?"

“No. The king didn’t allow my mother and I to really travel much after the marriage.”

"That's unfortunate… Travel is a great experience."

“I wouldn’t know. The only travel I’ve done is from my home planet to Mustafar, and now from Mustafar to here on Naboo.” Anakin laughed dryly. “You could say I don’t get out much.”

"Well, maybe you will more now that you are here. The Queen has done some travel of her own every so often." Obi-Wan then smiled, "There you go, a silver lining!"

Anakin’s heart fluttered in his chest. Force, if he could keep that smile in a jar…

“You’re right. Maybe being here with Queen Amidala won’t be so bad after all.”

"Naboo—at least the land portion of Naaboo—is run primarily by the Queen. Her King assists her when he is needed. As Queen Amidala's husband, you will have plenty of time to be yourself."

“That’s good to know.”

 _I can be myself around you_ , Anakin wanted to add.

Obi-Wan caught himself somewhat lost in the Prince's gaze, and he shook himself free, "We should get you back to your chambers…it's getting late."

“Right… It’s a bit foolish to be standing in a hallway in the middle of the night and just talking.” Anakin let himself be led back to his room, a feeling rising up in him, an ache in his chest that Obi-Wan would have to leave for the night. Anakin couldn’t just ask the guard to stay up all night with him and just talk, as much as he really wanted to do that. The prince felt that Obi-Wan was the one person he could talk to on Naboo and not feel uncomfortable. It was a shame the guard was only that; a guard.

"Yes, you have had a long day of travel, and I need to rest for tomorrow."

“Please tell me I don’t have to wake up early.” Anakin chuckled.

"No, but I do. It's part of my duty as Captain." They arrived at the hall lined with Anakin's Battle Droids, "You can find your room from here, I suspect?"

“Yes, I can.” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. The dim lighting in the hall was not helping to ease the growing empty feeling he possessed. “Thank you for leading me around. I’m sure I’ll learn the layout in a few years.”

"Sooner than that, I hope." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Good night, Sire."

"Please, just call me Anakin. I'd be more comfortable if you did."

"I could get into trouble for being too familiar with you…"

"Then just call me Anakin when we're alone."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, "…When we are alone, hu?"

Anakin flushed hard. "I mean like moments like this, when it's just us! Like when we're together! Oh kriff..." He covered his face with his hands, groaning slightly.

To say that Prince Anakin was unlike any other person of nobility that Obi-Wan had met would be an understatement as he watched the young prince of Mustafar mentally beat himself for every other thing he suggested that night. He sighed, deciding to humor the Prince's unusual request, "Very well, Anikin, when there are no others around, I will be less formal with you."

Anakin swallowed and smiled. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. I really appreciate it.”

His response was a small nod as Obi-Wan turned to head to his own small room, his gaze lingering on the prince over his shoulder, "Excuse me for saying so, but you truly are unlike any other person of nobility I have ever come into contact with…wanting a simple guard calling you by your name as if we were old friends…"

“I come from a simple background. I’m a simple man who just wants to be looked at as that. This is just one step towards that goal.” Anakin shrugged, his smile getting wider.

Obi-Wan nodded again, "Goodnight, Anakin." He said before strolling along down the hall away from the prince.

“Good night, Obi-Wan…” the prince remained standing in the hallway for some time, watching the space Obi-Wan had once occupied before he sighed and headed back into his room for the night.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry about the 15 month wait for an update on this one. It shouldn't happen again. Work on this fic is being resumed.  
> However, UnknownPaws has decided to drop out of working on this, and it will only be BigWolfPup and TiBun working on it from here on. No drama or anything like that lead to this development, and we three are still very close friends. Paws just lost interest and decided to step back. It took us a while to decide on what to do with this project. but it's figured out now and more regular updates should start soon.
> 
> To our readers who came with chapter one, thank you for sticking with us.  
> And to new readers, welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be wanting to travel with your fiancé?" Obi-Wan asked Padmé as he escorted her to the transport they would be taking back to Theed Palace, "Or would you like to ride accompanied by your Handmaidens and have Prince Anakin ride with the guards?"

As much as she wished to be with Sabé and the rest of her trusted friends and bodyguards, she knew had a duty to fulfill. A duty as Queen.

"With Prince Skywalker. It is important he learns the history of the land and its people as we travel." she answered, keeping her face polite and neutral. As a Queen should.

"Of course." He bowed, "I will have him join you when he arrives, then."

Within a short time of the words being out of Obi-Wan's mouth, Anakin and his small army of droids approached the queen and the guard. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm a little slow this morning."

Obi-Wan turned to regard the Prince, "You will be joining Queen Amidala in her transport. I suspect your droids will be fine walking?"

"If they know where to go, yes." Anakin showed no emotion towards Obi-Wan, no hint of their small adventure the previous night. He didn't even look excited for the promising trip ahead. He just looked tired. And his hand was still blackened a little and being cradled gently.

"Well then, as long as they are able to follow our lead, they shouldn't have a problem." One of the other guards stated as he walked up to Obi-Wan. "Sir, we are all ready to depart.

"Very good. Then, on the Queen's command?" Obi-Wan turned to the two royals.

Anakin barked something in Binary towards his droids, giving them instruction to follow the royal guards of Naboo. Then he turned himself back towards Obi-Wan and nodded. "I'm ready."

Obi-Wan then turned to look at the Queen.

She nodded, though her eyes remained focused elsewhere, mind adrift in a sea of lost thought.

Obi-Wan nodded and guided them into their seats before hopping down and hurrying to the lead transport where he would be riding and keeping an eye out for any danger that may present itself. Before much longer, they were all on their way.

Anakin found his place next to the queen, relaxing a rather uncivilized way but still maintaining his royal quality about him. He was silent, keeping his gaze at his shoes, and he swallowed. "I'm not entirely used to sitting out of the pilot's seat in a ship," he muttered.

"You fly?"

It wasn't a question out of curiosity but necessity, the simple gesture of starting conversation. Truthfully, as it were, Padmé would prefer to be any other place but here and now. But Queen Amidala, as it were, was needed at her fiancé's side.

"I do when I'm alone. Which is hardly ever. I'm not really able to slip out much, but when I can I go flying. Calms my nerves." Anakin shrugged, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Ah, I see."

She forced herself to look at him.

"...Is something the matter?" she inquired, sensing an internal discord within the young man .

"It's nothing you need to be worried about. Don't worry, I'm fine." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you certain?"

Now she was attempting concern, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am. It's just personal matters. Being homesick and things like that," he lied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated. "Maybe...at a later time."

She said nothing more after that, turning back to the window.

Anakin bit his lip out of nervousness. He wanted to go to the cockpit and fly the ship, but he wasn't so sure Obi-Wan would approve of that, especially since he was a prince and he wasn't supposed to do all the hard work. So he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry if I seem a little unapproachable… I don't mean to be, but I haven't been around other people for a while. It's an odd experience for me."

"I can believe it. Were I living on a volcanic planet with social interaction a rarity, I think I'd be nervous too."

She tried to offer a comforting smile.

He returned the smile. "Life is a bit different here on a colder planet where I'm not surrounded by lava all the time."

Naboo was the last place she'd label as 'cold', but coming from a volcanic planet, she guess this was considered 'cold' to Anakin. So she merely smiled and nodded, watching a couple of birds - free and unconfined - fly by the window of their coach.

Anakin fell silent as he watched the hills and wildlife of Naboo go by. He missed Mustafar greatly. The heat that he would absorb willingly, the lava rivers, the dull roar of the lava passing by and hissing, it was all missing from Naboo. Anakin wasn't sure he could stay on Naboo as the king for very long. He'd want to return home as soon as possible, and yet Naboo was his home now. He was home, and he didn't feel at home. He suddenly had the worst case of homesickness ever.

 

* * *

 

The day had been filled with travel, and the evening filled with Padmé introducing Anakin to the members off the court and other important people he needed to know. But finally, he was given a basic tour—which he'd get more in depth the following day—and showed to his room, which had a warm fire crackling away in the hearth, despite the warm night that had settled over Naboo.

A figure was still crouched before the flames with a poker in hand, the fire's red glow illuminating his pale face. The man stood up when Anakin entered, soft blue eyes sweeping up the prince's body before settling on his face and bowing. "I thought you would feel more at home with some added warmth." Obi-Wan explained himself.

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan and chuckled. "Thank you, I do appreciate it. Naboo hasn't been up to my standards recently in warmth, so this helps." He moved closer to the fire and closed his eyes as he absorbed the warmth.

"I'll make sure your rooms, at least, are warmed for you until you get a little more adjusted to our planet."

"Thank you, again. I can't thank you enough, really." Anakin sighed and opened his eyes again to look at Obi-Wan.

"I'm just…doing my job…Anakin." Obi-Wan tried to brush it off as he bowed and moved to take his leave, "I'll leave you to your evening."

With a quick hand, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Won't you stay with me for a bit?"

Obi-Wan blinked back at him, "You wish me to stay?"

Anakin flushed a little. "Well, if you have other things to attend to, them you should do those, but... I'd like you to stay for a little bit."

"I… My duties are finished for the day unless I am needed in protecting the Queen and yourself."

"Then you can stay? I feel like I've only connected well with you since I arrived here on Naboo…"

Obi-Wan hesitated as he looked up into his future king's eyes. It was improper, but then again, he should know his King just as well as he knows his Queen so that he can better protect them both. He sighed and gave a small nod, "As you wish."

Anakin's eyes lit up in excitement. "Great! I want to get to know you better, since we'll be spending the rest of our lives around each other." He chuckled and let go of Obi-Wan.

"Well, for as long as I hold my position here, that is." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes I suppose that's how it works…Let's sit down. It'd be more comfortable than just standing here talking." Anakin moved closer to the fire once more and pulled up two chairs that had been sitting against the wall. He sat down in one of them and motioned for Obi-Wan to sit in the other.

The guard moved over and took the seat he was offered, glad it was one a little further from the fire than the one Anakin sat in. He, after all, felt the evening was warm enough without the need of fire.

"So… I guess just tell me about yourself," Anakin began. "You say something, then I do, we alternate or something like that."

"Alright." Obi-Wan paused to think, "Well, I never really had a home before I came to Naboo."

"Really? Where did you come from before Naboo? If you don't mind me asking."

"All over. I was born on a nomad's ship, and raised there. Then I left and held a number of jobs around the galaxy."

"Wow. I bet you were relieved to finally have a proper home here on Naboo. I know I would be if I were in your situation." Anakin shrugged and sank into his seat.

"It is nice to feel like I belong someplace."

"You can say that again…" The prince sighed and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "I don't think I could ever truly call a place home, though. Yeah, Mustafar has been my home for most of my life, but I've never really called it home."

"Maybe in time you can feel Naboo is home." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Perhaps… but that may take quite a while. I still don't quite consider Mustafar my home. Tatooine has always been my home, and I feel like nothing will ever compare to it, though there are bad memories tied to it." Anakin shook his head. "Forgive me for seeming so down. I don't mean to be, but talking about Tatooine always gets me that way."

"I have never been to Tatooine." Obi-Wan said, "But I hear some unpleasant things about it."

"It's run by the Hutts, and it's a terribly hot place. Though compared to Mustafar, Tatooine is a comfortably chilly planet. Mustafar is quite literally hell, with all the fire and lava…"

"But you seem to have a nice tan to your skin from the exposure to heat." Obi-Wan smiled suddenly.

Anakin chuckled and looked at his exposed arms, the loose shirt he had been wearing also showing off a nice amount of his chest. "Well, Mustafar doesn't get much sunlight. On the rare occasion that my mother and I get to go to Tatooine again, I take the chance to soak some of the sunlight in."

"Sounds almost like a trip to the beach—only without the cool water."

"I suppose it does, yes. My only dislike is the sand." Anakin shuddered a little. "So much sand."

"Sand? But it's warm and soft…"

"No, no, no. It's course and rough, extremely irritating, and it gets everywhere. You can't control it. It has a mind of its own."

"Maybe you should try a real beach sometime, instead of a sandstorm." Obi-Wan smirked.

"But there's still sand there… and I really don't like sand."

"You won't even try to see it the way I do?"

Anakin hesitated, looking into the fire and wishing with all his being that he could be back on Mustafar with his mother. "I guess I could try some time," he said quietly.

"I have a day off for rest coming up, if you aren't busy with the queen, we could go out to the countryside. I know of a nice relaxing area with a small private beach."

"If you really want to spend your day off with the man you're supposed to protect, knock yourself out." The prince chucked.

"Isn't it easier to protect you if I get to know you?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. "I suppose you're right…"

"At least I know that if I need you to run for safety and if you refuse I can get you running by throwing sand in your direction." The guard joked.

"Okay, yes that will get me running. I really hate sand." Anakin chuckled and sighed. He stared at the fire in silence, thinking of what that day might be like.

"What else would you like to know about me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How about a hobby? You know mine is working with droids and fixing things, so what about yours?"

"I…enjoy reading and watching animals." He said after some thought.

"Reading? I haven't done much of that… and animals are okay I guess. Most of the animals I've come into contact with are large and not fun to handle." Anakin shrugged, clasping his hands together and fidgeting a little.

"I like the large animals, too." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Smaller animals I could probably deal with better. They're closer to droid sized, unlike a bantha."

"Do larger animals intimidate you, Prince?" Obi-Wan teased.

"They're just so large, and they can trample you if you're not careful! Tatooine had some pretty large animals that would turn on a dime if you didn't know how to handle them properly." Anakin sighed. "Banthas were the worst, let me tell you. I always ended up wrestling with them just to get water."

"That's why you respect their space." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I do, most of the time. But you have to remember, on Tatooine, there isn't as much water to go around as one might hope. You have to fight for it sometimes." Anakin shrugged, sinking into his seat.

"What about on Mustafar?"

"There's some water, but it's mainly imported. I was lucky I was royalty there. Otherwise, my mom and I wouldn't be alive. Water is expensive, and not all can afford it on Mustafar."

"That—is horrible, frankly speaking."

"It is. I wish it wasn't that way, but it is, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"No one should be without basic living needs." Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped.

"Unfortunately, there are worlds in this galaxy that believe life's necessities only belong to those who are on top of society. Sad bantha herders those people are."

"I just—don't agree. Here on Naboo, if there is a food shortage, food is distributed evenly amongst the people, rich and poor alike."

"I would love for laws like that to be put in place on Tatooine and Mustafar. But Tatooine, again, is run by Hutts, and Mustafar has so few people on it compared to other planets that to the king, it almost doesn't matter."

"But it should matter."

"Maybe an opportunity will arise that allows you to help a little more than you think you can." Obi-Wan said, leaning forward in his seat towards the prince.

"I hope so. I do want to do some good as king of Naboo, even though I may not like the position."

"I think you and my Queen will get along just fine." Obi-Wan smiled, "She has a strong pull to help as many people as possible, not just her own people."

"I'm not worried about if we'll get along or not. I just have a feeling that our marriage won't bring love."

"Arranged marriages…rarely work out to be full of romance. I can't imagine either of you being happy about the news that you will be in one."

"I know I wasn't terribly happy. I left the morning after I knew."

"You should speak with the Queen about this. I'm sure you both would benefit from it, and at least understand each other. A good friendship is better than a completely loveless marriage that can breed only contempt."

Anakin shrugged. "I just hope we aren't expected to… have kids or anything like that. This is just a marriage to unite the Republic and the Separatists."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, "Well, one heir is expected…"

The blond looked at Obi-Wan for a few seconds before looking at the ground. "You know, I figured that would be expected… I just hoped that if I said something out loud, it wouldn't be true."

"Don't want a kid?"

"It's not that I don't want a kid, but I don't want to have one in a relationship that isn't built on love. The child doesn't deserve parents like that."

"Your situation is complicated, but even if you and Queen Amidala don't end up falling in love, the child you have…you both will love that baby girl or boy more than anything. I'm sure."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Still, I don't want my future kid to think bad about their parents just because they don't love each other."

"I'm sure you and the Queen will figure things out."

"I'm sure as well, but kids are the last things on our minds with the upcoming wedding. Ours is probably one of the more popular ones in the galaxy."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan nodded.

Sighing, Anakin ran a hand through his hair and sank into his seat. "I don't want to keep you from sleep with my worried nonsense. We can talk more later I'm sure."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan stood up and bowed, "You'll find how you fit in here, I'm sure. Good night, Anakin."

"Night," the prince responded with a smile. He sat far a few minutes after Obi-Wan left, going over thoughts before he got ready for bed and turned in for the night.

 

* * *

 

"I'd like for it to be by the lake—where my parents were married." Padmé said, reclining back across the chaise, her brown eyes moving to look at Anakin.

"That'd be a nice spot. I'm glad it has a little meaning to you as well.' Anakin smiled. He had been adjusting rather well to living on Naboo, though the marriage was still something he wasn't necessarily in favor of. Nevertheless, he was still going to discuss the details of the wedding with his fiancée.

"I'm glad you think so. Is there any traditions your family has?"

"Well most traditions involve fire and a lot of chanting. It's a lot of stuff I would rather not have involved in the wedding." Anakin shrugged. "Mainly because most of those traditions aren't safe for humans."

"But—you are human…"

"Yes... I am human. So I don't want those traditions of Mustafar used in the ceremony, so no one gets hurt."

"I didn't necessarily mean Mustafarian traditions. I meant your family…your mother?"

"Oh, well... Mom and I haven't really made our own traditions. We just sort of fell into the traditions of whoever we lived with at the time."

"I see…" She sighed and shrugged, "Alright, then I suppose no changes from the traditional Naboo wedding will have to be made for ours."

"Sorry if you wanted something different. Mom and I never really attended any weddings before. I would say I want her to come to ours, but I don't know if I really want her to come." Anakin shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you? Family is important, Prince Skywalker." Padmé said, leaning forward with a frown.

"I know it is, and my mom is really the only family I have. The king and his offspring back on Mustafar, they're nice, but they're not blood family. I can tolerate them, but I avoid them most of the time."

"Then why wouldn't you want your mother here for our wedding?"

"Just in case we don't work out… I don't want her to see me unhappy. Not that I'm saying our marriage won't work!"

"Skywalker, you are being ridicules. There are many ways to make a marriage work, not just one. We obviously don't have the advantage of getting a choice in marrying each other here, but that doesn't mean we'll not find a way that works for us—whatever it is. I'm not thrilled about an arranged marriage, either, but I'm not going to assume we won't be happy once we figure out how this is going to work out."

Anakin slouched just a little. "You're right. I apologize. I'm not looking for the silver lining here."

She sighed and looked to the conference of wedding planners sitting and standing around the room, "Give us a moment, please?"

She waited for them to file out of the room and close the door behind them, leaving the two royals alone. Only then did she get up and moved over to sit in the chair directly next to Anakin. She said nothing for a moment, studying him and waiting for him to make eye contact with her.

Anakin looked up at her with a questioning expression. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong…"

"If this wasn't happening…if we were still free to choose…would you have someone else in mind, or an idea of what you'd be looking for?" Padmé asked slowly, carefully.

Anakin flushed a little. "Well… I don't know. I'd maybe…look for a man instead."

"So, you lean towards other guys." She nodded, "Fair enough. I've dated men before, but I found that I prefer women."

"So that doesn't make you upset then. That's good." Anakin sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Well then, I guess we're both in a bit of an odd situation."

"Yes, it does…" she glanced over at the door, knowing that Sabé was on the other side along with the wedding planners. She sighed, "I won't lie to you. You are my future husband, and it wouldn't due to…start out with secrets. I do have a lover. She is aware of our situation and is standing back out of respect, but I—I love her."

"Why take the offer to marry me then? Surely you had to have had some sort of say before the announcement was made that we were getting married."

"I didn't, just as you didn't. This was set by those given the power to negotiate ending this war by any means necessary. None of the planets' royals got a say in this."

Anakin nodded. "Well, if I could, I would have the wedding be for you two, not between us."

"That's not possible, but…" She sighed and nibbled her lip in a very non-queen-like fashion, "Maybe…if we agree completely on this… What I mean to say is as long as we are both discreet and agree not to be upset at each other over it—maybe we can each be granted a lover on the side in our marriage? I'll be able to stay with the woman I love and you will be free to see someone as well, as long as he agrees to being discreet as well."

Padmé had tried giving up on what she felt in her heart, but after everything, she still couldn't come to terms with what she told herself she would have to do. But if her husband would agree to having their cake and eating it too…

Well, there was hope for love, yet.

Anakin smiled. "I can agree to that. As long as we keep up the image of being together, I won't mind you keeping your relationship with you girlfriend."

A wide, genuine smile graced her lips and she yanked him into a hug, "Thank you." She released him and pulled back, "See? We are able to figure out this marriage and keep happiness in our lives."

Anakin's eyes were a bit wide, but he smiled even more. "At the very least, I think we can be good friends. And since we're telling secrets now… I may have taken a liking to your personal guard…"

"Oh? She laughed, "Well, he is quite handsome, and is sweet and loyal. Though I'm not sure of his preference when it comes to dating. He's never seemed interested as far as I have noticed."

"That's what I was afraid of. I haven't had the chance to talk to him about relationships much yet. The most we've talked about relationships was about you and I."

"Maybe you should get him on one of his days off. When he isn't head of the royal guard, but is able to relax and fully be himself." She suggested.

"Do you know when he might have a day off? I mean, I assume you would know, considering he is your body guard."

"Not off the top of my head. I know he is due for one soon, though."

"I suppose I can ask him the next I see him then." Anakin nodded.

"That's the only way to get to know him—step up and talk to him. Turn on your charm." She smiled and stood up, "But for now, we need to get back to planning the wedding—and I do hope you invite your mother. I'd like to meet her."

Anakin blinked, then shook his head with a smile. "Of course. I will invite her for you to meet. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Good." She moved to the door to let everyone back in, flashing Sabé a happy smile as she passed into the room.

* * *

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, we have created a backlog of chapters for this so you should get pretty regular updates from here on. Sorry again for the wait while we built up the backlog!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan sighed, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the trunk of a tree, face upwards, and legs stretched out in the soft grass. It was nice to take advantage of such a nice day when there was some down time from his busy schedule.

Quietly, Sabé approached him, a smile on her face as she brought news with her of the marriage between Anakin and Padmé. She sat next to Obi-Wan and sighed happily.

"Nice little quiet spot you have here, Obi-Wan."

"It's nicer with the company of a good friend." He chuckled, opening his eyes and gesturing for her to join him. "You seem to be in a better mood than you have been."

"I'm in a fantastic mood," Sabé said. "I just talked with Padmé, and apparently Prince Skywalker prefers men over women when it comes to relationships, so they both agreed that as long as they keep up public appearances with their marriage, they'd both be okay with the other having a relationship on the side."

Obi-Wan smirked and nudged her playfully, "I had a feeling you and our Queen were closer than you let on."

Sabé flushed a little. "Well, what can I say? Padmé is an amazing woman. I love her so much, and now we can still be together!"

"Congratulations, Sabé." His smile softened as he reached over to give her arm a gentle squeeze.

Sabé quickly pulled the redhead into a hug as she laughed. "I almost don't believe this is real!"

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you didn't have to face the heartbreak that could have happened because of this arrangement for the greater good."

"I'm just glad Prince Skywalker is ok with Padmé and I being together. He's a wonderful man."

"He is certainly a good man from what I have seen. I honestly didn't expect it from a Separatist Royal."

"Me either, but maybe it's good that he's marrying our queen. He will show the galaxy how a decent person is supposed to act, I'm sure."

"I thought I'd be worried about leaving our Queen alone with him—but the reality is, I'm more worried that Naboo is too cold for him. He's used to very hot planets, and Naboo is on the mild side temperature-wise. Glad he didn't get sent to an ice planet—I'm sure he wouldn't have survived."

"I never thought I'd see you care about a Separatist prince." Sabé giggled.

"He's a good guy." Obi-Wan repeated with a shrug, "And soon to be my King. His safety is just as important as the Queen's, now."

"You know, when I've caught glances of him in conversation with you, he looks far more interested in you than Padmé."

"You're imagining things." Obi-Wan immediately brushed off the observation, sure that the Prince wasn't interested in him at all.

Sabé raised an eyebrow. "You're really that oblivious? It's obvious he likes you."

"I'm just a royal guard, Sabé." Obi-Wan insisted. "His safety is in my hands, and he is just grateful for that. After all, he traveled here, to an enemy planet, with only a handful of droids. It is understandable to be frightened in his situation."

"Obi-Wan, he's not frightened of anything now. He really does like you, I can see it in his eyes."

"I'm old, Sabé. He wouldn't want someone like me. He'll be looking for a younger man if he really is interested in men more than women. Plus he may not be interested in human men."

"Oh come on. You are not that old and you don't know his preferences, so you should ask him! You'll see what I mean. He really is interested in you." Sabé smirked.

"The last time any person was truely interested in me was when I was a teenager still. And if you think I'll walk up to my future king and ask him if he wants me to be his bed warmer at night, then I think you have lost your mind."

The woman shrugged. "Whatever, but if he ends up confessing, don't come to me for advice. After all, you don't think he's really interested in you."

"No, I don't." Obi-Wan admitted, "And even if he is—I've never—with another man, that is…" He sighed, rubbing his face, "During my little fling with Duchess Satine, the most we did was kiss. That's about the extent of my experience with actual romance. I doubt I'd be able to sweep a prince off his feet."

"You never know. He hasn't seen another human besides his mother for years apparently. And with you being the first male he's come across that's even a little bit compatible, you may be impressive to him."

"Maybe he's not into humans because of the fact that he's not used to being around other humans."

"Or maybe he is and you were in the right place at the right time." Sabé smiled, leaning close to Obi-Wan and looking for all the galaxy like a child knowing her opinions were the right ones.

"And you assume I'm interested in men, knowing my only experience in the past was with a woman?"

The woman blinked, then sat back. "Ok well, to be fair, I have seen your face when a particularly handsome young knight comes through every now and then. But if you say you're not interested in men, then I'll quit bothering you about Prince Skywalker."

"I flirt lot, you know this. It doesn't make me interested—I…" He sighed, "Truthfully I don't know what I'm interested in…it's all in the personality, I think…"

"I see. Well, regardless, you still have to get to know him since he'll be the future king. So maybe once you get to know him, maybe something will spark."

Obi-Wan flashed her an amused, but doubtful look. After all, he already was getting to know the Prince.

"Well, I've got things to attend to still. It was nice talking, Obi-Wan." Sabé got up and waved before she headed back to finish the day's chores.

He smiled and waved before leaning back against the tree again with a sigh, his gaze turned upwards to watch the light filter through the leaves.

 

* * *

 

After a long day of wedding planning and getting to know the queen, Anakin settled down in his room, freshly showered and in clean clothes to sleep in. He grabbed his holocomm and made a call back to his mother on Mustafar.

"Ani?" His mother's image flickered into view with slight interference that suggested Mustafar was having a heat flair storm, "Oh, Ani, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mom." Anakin smiled as he sat down on his bed to relax. "How have you been since I left?"

"A bit lonely, but I can't complain. What about you? Have you met your future wife?"

"I have. She's quite nice actually. We'll at least be good friends."

"Oh good." Shmi smiled, "I was worried you two would hate each other and not get along."

"Well it was a bit rough at first, but after we did some talking we're getting along a lot better now."

"So, how is Naboo?"

"Really cold, actually. The servants here had to warm up my room so I wouldn't go into shock or something." Anakin shrugged. "I'm a little used to it now, though my room is still warmed up."

"Well, you have always been on warm planets." She smiled, "Tell me more. I want to know everything"

"It's really pretty here. Trees and lakes everywhere, as far as you can see. Not a single volcano or lava pit in sight. It's so nice to see actual lakes of water." Anakin sighed dreamily. "It's like those make believe worlds you used to tell me about in stories."

"Those are actual worlds, Ani." Shmi laughed, "I didn't always live on Tatooine before I had you, you know. I had traveled a bit."

"But you never came here to Naboo? I remember you telling me of worlds that were very similar to this one."

"No, Naboo was not one I have visited. But I know it has a mild climate, and I have been on others that have mild climates."

"This is mild? Doesn't feel like it most of the time. Feels more like what I imagine Hoth would feel like. Though Hoth is covered in snow and ice… both of which I have yet to see here on Naboo."

"I would suggest a visit to a planet like Alderaan if you want to see snow. They don't have a lot in most areas, and it is still in the mild range for planetary climates. Hoth would be too extreme for you unless you adjust more to mild planets first." She suggested.

Anakin nodded. "Currently Hoth has no appeal to me if it's colder than it is here. Naboo is still too cold for me."

"But do you like it, apart from the temperature?"

"I do. I like it more than Mustafar, if I'm to be honest."

"Good. I'm glad you are happy with your new environment."

"It'll be perfect for the wedding." Anakin sighed lightly. "Which I wanted to talk to you about something… I want you to come to the wedding."

"Of course, my beautiful boy, I want to be there, too. I have been discussing it with your Stepfather. Is there an official date, yet?"

"Right now, no, but soon. Probably by the end of the next standard month."

"Do keep me informed so I can get to Naboo in time to see you become a king." She smiled; her pride and happiness for him obvious.

Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll let you know in plenty of time. You will be here in time for the wedding."

"Good. Oh I miss you so much. I miss you crawling into my bed at night because you had a bad dream…how we'd cuddle until you were asleep again…you were such a cute little boy."

"I do miss getting hugs from you every morning." The prince sighed and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Mom, there's… something else I want to talk to you about. It involves me being around humans again…"

"Yes?"

"Well… I know I'm supposed to be marrying the queen… but we had a talk. I won't give all the details, to keep ourselves safe mainly, but to sum it up, we both agreed that even when married, we can see other people. She's already got someone, and we're both happy that she gets to stay with her girlfriend. But, um…" Anakin fidgeted a little. "I haven't really taken an interest in women recently…"

"That's fine, if your wife is fine with an open relationship like that, then you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I didn't know if you'd approve of my interest leaning towards guys instead of women."

"I just want you to be happy, Ani. That's all I have ever wanted for you."

"I know, Mom." Anakin smiled. "I'm really lucky to have you as my mom, you know."

"So, I'm assuming that a young man has caught your eye if you are telling me about this?"

Anakin flushed. "There is one, yes. I'm pretty sure he's older than me. But he's really good looking."

"If he's younger than your mother, then he is a young man." She pointed.

"He's definitely younger than you."

"Then he is a young man who has….brown hair?" she took a guess to prompt him into talking about this crush.

"Nope. Lighter color." Anakin smirked.

"Oh come on, Ani, tell your mom about your crush!"

"Alright, alright," he said with a chuckle. "He's got red hair, steely blue eyes, he's shorter than me actually. And he's...captain of the royal guard."

"He sounds absolutely dreamy."

"He's really nice to talk to, that's for sure." Anakin chuckled. "But I haven't really gotten to talking about relationships with him yet, so my crush may be a fruitless one."

"All potential relationships run that risk in the beginning." Shmi reassured.

"I guess I'll have to be the one to bring up the subject. I just hope he won't be too upset by it."

"Mhm, and if he is the captain of the royal guard, as you say, he would never bring up such a subject on his own out of respect for you as royalty. And at the same time you need to let him know that he has an equal choice in starting such a relationship. It's important to be equals, even if in public he serves you as you will be his king."

"Of course. I don't want a relationship with him to be built on the illusion of equality. Equality has to exist between us, even with me as king and him as Captain of the royal guard."

"Make sure he knows that when you breach the subject with him, is all I'm saying. You don't want him agreeing just because he thinks he has to."

Anakin sighed. "I've wanted to tell him about my crush, but I haven't built up the courage to yet. I feel like I need to wait a bit longer before I even tell him I have a crush on him."

"Do what feels right. And waiting until after the wedding may be right for you. Get yourself settled into your new life before taking that step."

"Yeah, probably better to wait. Don't want people to get the wrong idea before the wedding."

"Your wife had her lover already, but you are looking, so yes, after the wedding would be best."

"I do hope I find someone. I'm sure the queen will be a nice friend, but with her having a lover already, I'm sure at some point I'll start to want one."

"And I will want to meet him."

"Of course. He will have to meet the best mom in the galaxy."

"If he wants to hold my baby boy close at night, he will!" she smirked.

"Mom," Anakin groaned slightly with a smile.

"What?" she grinned, "You aren't a little boy anymore. I know what your sleepovers will entail."

"Cuddling and hugging, yeah."

"Holding each other close, just as I said." She chuckled.

Anakin smirked, rolling his eyes. "You're great, Mom. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I do. I'm glad you realize it." She smiled and sighed, "But it's near supper time here, I should get going—call me again when you can."

"I will. Sleep well, Mom."

"You too, Ani. Goodnight, and good luck."

"Thanks." Anakin blew a kiss to his mother before hanging up and sighing.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan straightened his shoulders as he walked rigidly along the courtyard path, trying a little too hard to look professional in front of the nobility that had gathered to attend the marriage of the Queen of Naboo, and the Prince of Mustafar.

It was a lot of pressure, to uphold the good reputation of Naboo's royal guards, and ensure the safety of everyone in attendance. So much was riding on the success of the marriage, and his men were the first line of defense against anything that aimed to interfere.

Hardly anyone had moved to their seats yet, more focused on conversing with fellow royals and nobles. The day was certainly busy with things other than the wedding, but the wedding was the main attraction, and as such may of the guests talked nonstop of the prince and the queen.

And then Anakin decided to join the guests outside, mostly to find his mother and maybe Obi-Wan, though the prince didn't want to distract the redhead too much from his job. Still, Anakin found himself surrounded by guests, which he was sure was distracting enough on its own.

"I heard that Mustafar is home to giant bug people." A youngling guest was saying to others her own age, "Queen Amidala's marrying a giant bug!"  
"Ew!"  
"No she isn't! I heard he was adopted and something more humanoid…a Chiss, maybe?"  
"I don't care what he is, I just hope he's nice!"

"He's not! He's a Seperatist!"

Anakin sighed lightly, moving to a different group of people. He knew bad things were being said of him, and he was hardly able to stop them. But he knew he was a good guy, and he hoped he could prove to the Republic that he was a good, worthy guy.

"You should be getting ready, Prince Anakin, not out here where your nerves can get the best of you." An older man with hair turning white from grey said, a droid projecting his holo as it hovered over to Anakin, hands folded in front of him. They had met briefly before on a holo call, as the old man was Naboo's Senator representative for the Republic Senate.

Anakin turned to the man and smiled. "Well I had wanted to find my mom before the ceremony started. I haven't had any luck so far."

"Hmm, I believe she would have been escorted to your rooms to assist you in getting ready emotionally." Senator Palpatine said.

"She hasn't been there yet. I just came from there and she never came." Anakin shrugged and sighed. "Oh well, it's not like I won't see her after the wedding."

"You must have just missed her; her ship only just arrived not long ago."

"I see. I guess I should go back to my rooms then. I have no real need to be out here anyways. No one knows who I am."

"Not no one, but yes, my boy, you should be back getting ready rather than wandering around, looking like a cornered tooka in a wolf's den."

"Well I'm mostly ready. I just need to change and put my crown on. Everything else I needed to do is done."

"You'd be surprised how fast time flies by on your wedding day. You may not have as much time as you think to get ready…unless you are planning a get-away?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm here to marry the queen. It's my duty to do so, and I'm not running away from my responsibilities."

"Well, that is good to hear." He hummed, "The peace of the galaxy is at stake, after all. Though the forced marriages happening seems extreme to me."

Anakin shrugged. "If it brings peace to the galaxy, I'm happy to do it."

"How noble of you. Ah, excuse me, I believe I spot the Duchess of Mandalor, and I have yet to greet her. You should get back to getting ready for the ceremony." He said with a bow before having his droid move away to greet the pretty young blonde who had just joined the party.

The prince watched for a bit before deciding to head back inside.

"Ani!" As soon as he stepped in the door to his rooms, he found himself swept up into his mother's arms, her embrace tight and loving.

Anakin stumbled backwards a bit, but he chuckled as he regained his balance and hugged his mother back. "Hi Mom. It's good to see you again."

"Oh, I've missed you so much." She pressed a kiss to his cheek then stepped back, looking up at him and reaching up to try and tame a few curls back behind his ear.

"I've missed you too. Have you been treated well back at home?"

"Same as always." She shrugged, "Lonelier without you, but you know how they can be. They don't have a good grasp on human's social needs."

"Sorry I couldn't call you more. I was very busy preparing for today. Still am, actually." Anakin shrugged as he moved past his mother and grabbed the outfit he was to wear for the ceremony.

"It's not your fault, Ani, and I have always known you'd stretch your wings and leave the nest. I'm just trying to get the king to agree to letting some humans settle on Mustafar."

"Maybe I can help after the wedding. I will be a king then, and negotiations between kings are always important ones. Maybe he'll be open to letting more humans on Mustafar if I ask him as a king."

"Maybe, I'd appreciate the effort." She smiled, "But for now we need to make sure you look your best for this wedding. Sit down; I'll work on taming your hair."

Anakin smiled as he sat down. "Make sure I look pretty," he joked.

"Hmm, that could be difficult with your big head." She joked back, carefully pulling a comb through his curls.

"My head isn't that big," he countered. "It's average sized."

"It would be if it wasn't for your ego." She nudged him knowingly. He was a rather handsome man, and he knew it, even as a young teenager who wasn't exposed to many humanoids.

Anakin chuckled. "I'm glad you were able to come, Mom. I'm not sure I could have gotten through today without you."

"You're my baby; nothing could have kept me away from this moment."

"Not even the fire storms of Mustafar…" Anakin turned his head to look up at his mother, and he gave her a loving smile.

"Not even the cursed sands of Tatooine." She confirmed gently.

After his hair had been fixed, Anakin stood once more and moved off to change into his outfit for the wedding. When he returned, he had his crown in hand. He handed it to his mother, intending on her putting it on him for the ceremony.

"You are far too tall, young man." She chuckled, motioning for him to sit back down.

Instead, he knelt. "It's only proper I give my mother the respect she deserves. I really should start to kneel more for you. You're certainly worth it."

"Oh, Ani…" she smiled and shook her head before placing the crown upon his head. Then she pulled a single white flower out of her bag and smiled, knowing he knew what it was as she carefully weaved it into his tamed hair.

A blessing from the desert gods of Tatooine.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Mom. The right touch to complete my outfit."

"Keep moving forward in your life, Anakin, but don't forget where you came from, and that I'm very proud of you."

"I'll never forget it." He stood back up and hugged his mother long and hard.

"I guess we should head to the gathering," Anakin said after the hug. "The ceremony will start soon."

"Yes. I'll try not to cry." She chuckled, linking her arm with his. "Please lead the way."

The two made their way to the lakeside court, helping his mother to her seat as other royals and nobles began taking their seats. When she was seated, Anakin kissed her cheek and took his place in front of the thrones.

Shmi smiled as the guests all settled into their seats, glancing around at the beautiful lake-side scenery. At the back of the rows of seats stood a redheaded guard caught her eye and she paused to wonder if he was the young man her son had confessed to crushing on. But it wasn't the time to inquire further as the music began to play and the procession began.

Anakin glanced around as the bridesmaids and groomsmen came up to the thrones, and then small children scattering flowers around as they too made their way up to the thrones. His eye caught Obi-Wan's for a split second before Padmé finally arrived, as cued by the change in music. Though the love between queen and prince was not as one might have hoped for a royal wedding, Anakin still managed to smile at his bride. She was still a lovely woman, even if he was not romantically attracted to her.

She smiled, moving down the isle until they met and she took his arm. "Here goes nothing." She whispered as they turned to the Twi'lek who would be marrying them.

The ceremony went on as planned, the two speaking their vows as their guests watched on. Towards the end of the ceremony, Anakin was instructed to kneel before the Twi'lek.  His old Mustafarian prince crown was soon replaced by a crown fit for the new king of Naboo. He rose back to his feet with a feeling of dignity, looking at Padmé with a small smile.

Then the final part of the ceremony took place. The two royals gave their I Do's, and as they turned to face the crowd of guests, they were met with applause, both for their union and for the new king of Naboo.

"I guess we're married now." Padmé said, leaning into him to speak as they waved and started back down the isle as husband and wife—as king and queen of Naboo.

"Yeah… You know, you don't have to spend tonight with me if you don't want. I'd understand." Anakin smiled at his mother as they passed her. He noted the glimmer in her eyes of fresh tears.

"It's expected of us, tonight, but after that we can return to separate rooms. But first we have this party to attend."

Anakin nodded. "I just want you to be happy tonight. I know all we'll be doing is talking until we go to bed. Didn't want to bore you on your wedding night."

"I can take a nice soak in the bath, and you can relax by the fire, and we both get in bed when we are ready to sleep." She suggested.

"I do like the sound of that. Sitting by a fire sounds fantastic actually."

"Then that's our plan to spend our wedding night." She confirmed.

"At some point I would like to talk about… relations with Mustafar. We don't have to talk about it necessarily tonight, but I would like to talk soon. There are some concerns I want to make known."

"Tomorrow is for official business, tonight is for celebration. Please enjoy yourself, Anakin."

Anakin nodded as they made their way to the party set up for their wedding. "Right, today is a celebration day. No worries about anything," he reminded himself, glancing at Obi-Wan once more as they passed him.

"And, we are allowed to dance with other people after our first dance." She hinted.

Anakin flushed a little. "Right, yeah, dancing. I'll definitely want to dance with my mom some tonight."

"Her too, but you know…if there was anyone else you were interested in sharing a dance with, I'm sure you could pull him away from his post for a song, at least."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Anakin claimed while trying not to let his face grow any redder.

"Uh-hu, right." She chuckled and shook her head, "In any case, I will be sharing a dance with Sabé at some point."

"Of course. Dance with her as long as you wish."

She led him to the center of the dance floor, waiting for the guests to finish following them, and for the music to start before she took it upon herself to sweep him into their first dance as a married couple.

Together they danced, mostly silent, mostly emotionless. It couldn't have been expected of them to be fully happy with their marriage, considering it was one out of peace and not love. Still, they kept up a tolerable appearance for their guests, and it seemed to satisfy everyone for the time being. But eventually their dance ended and they drifted apart from each other to speak with guests, friends, and family. A few more dances were shared between the two, but they had little more contact with each other.

As the ceremony soon drew towards the end, neither Anakin nor Padmé had gotten to dance with the special person they had spoken of earlier. Anakin for sure had wanted to wait until there were less people to notice that he was dancing with someone other than his wife and was actually enjoying it more. So he ended up standing to the side, watching the guests and letting his gaze move back every once in a while to Obi-Wan standing guard on the opposite side of the room.

"You're staring." A teasing voice cut into Anakin's thoughts and made him aware of his mother's presence beside him. "Come on, Dance with your mother for another moment."

Anakin turned his head and smiled, taking his mother's hand and guiding her to the dance floor. "Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought. Going over this whole day and all that." He shrugged as they began to dance.

"Oh, I know. It's a big day for you, regardless of how you got here." She hummed, starting to dance with her son with skill. Letting him feel like he was leading, all while guiding him over closer to where Obi-Wan was positioned. It was slow, and she noted with satisfaction that Anakin hadn't noticed, distracted with their light chatter and keeping his footing so that he wouldn't step on her toes or skirts.

"…But even as an adult, don't forget that you sometimes could use a little help from mom." She continued before giving a sudden gasp, her ankle giving out.

Obi-Wan, being on alert for anything that could happen, was quick to respond, moving closer to assist her back to her feet, even as Anakin scrambled to do so worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, yes, I just need to rest my ankle a bit. Forgot my brace I normally use for dancing. Silly me. Do me a favor and finish this dance with my son?" Shmi smiled, pushing the two men together before disappearing to the sidelines to find a seat.

Anakin flushed as he watched his mother disappear, leaving him alone with Obi-Wan. "She really just did that," he muttered as he turned to face the guard. "I'm so sorry about that. I… I think I should just go back to Padmé now…"

"She's currently getting up the courage to drag Sabé to the dance floor, and a queen just requested I finish entertaining you for this song, so if you wouldn't mind, my king, I'd rather not disappoint the queen of an allied planet." Obi-Wan said after shaking off the confusion of what had just happened so quickly. He held out his hand and bowed.

Anakin took a small step back, a bit unsure and nervous about the situation. He shook his head though, and slowly he took Obi-Wan's hand, feeling his face grow hotter. He was glad the room was relatively dark. "Okay… let's dance then."

"Would you prefer the lead, or shall I take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can lead," Anakin replied a little quickly. He recovered just as quick by starting the dance, hoping Obi-Wan didn't notice too much.

"Of course." Obi-Wan fell into position to allow the king to lead the dance, though he kept a professional distance between them.

The dance was vey stiff, clearly awkward. Anakin kept his gaze anywhere but on Obi-Wan, afraid to show too much interest. That was how he noticed Padmé and Sabé dancing together, looking quite happy. For a moment Anakin felt a bit jealous.

"Are you feeling alright, my King?" Obi-Wan asked, a small frown tugging the corners of his lips.

"I…Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Anakin finally looked directly at Obi-Wan and felt his heart beat speed up. "Just watching Padmé and Sabé, that's all."

"Don't worry,: Obi-Wan lowered his voice, "They know how to be discreet."

"I'm sure they do.  I'm actually happy for them, you know. Too bad the situation couldn't be in their favor."

"You feel…as if you don't belong here?"

"A little bit, yeah…" Anakin sighed. "It's not in my place to complain though."

"You belong." Obi-Wan reassured, "You just haven't settled in yet. It'll take time for you to find where you fit."

"I wish it wouldn't take so long, to be honest. I want to be happy here, but I just end up missing home and feeling alone."

"It took me well over a month to feel like I belonged here when I first got my job as a guard. Just…make friends. It helps."

"I know, I'm trying a little." Anakin shrugged, then dared to smile a little. "Getting to know you a little has been nice though. Like, as a friend, not… yeah…"

"Not?" the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Not like how Padmé and Sabé are. You know, as a couple…" Anakin shook his head, getting flustered. "Sorry, I'm making this awkward. I really think I should leave now."

"If…that is your wish." Obi-Wan stepped back and bowed before returning to his post, his blank expression hiding his confusion over the King's strange words. Sabé had to be wrong. There was no way the Prince was interested in him, and their dance proved it.

Anakin groaned and rubbed his face before returning to his spot against the wall, away from the dance floor and from other people. He couldn't wait to get into bed that night.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Laughing, Padmé gave her girlfriend's hand a loving squeeze before they parted and she moved over to Anakin, "Ready to turn in for the evening? It's late and you look tired."

Anakin looked at Padmé and nodded. "Yeah, ready for that fire we talked about earlier."

"Then let's go, husband." She linked her arm with his to lead him to their shared room—which she had Sabé and a few other closely trusted handmaidens set up a second bed in during the wedding ceremony itself so that the newlyweds would both feel more comfortable.

Anakin smiled when he saw the separate bed, instantly going to it and laying on top of the covers with a sigh.

"I thought you'd appreciate that as much as I." Padmé smiled, moving over behind a modesty screen to change out of her gown and fineries, and into a much more comfortable nightgown. Then she moved to her own bed and slipped into it with a sigh.

"It even has tons of blankets on it," Anakin said as he stretched out, admiring the fine bedding. "I bet it's even more comfortable than the bed I've been sleeping on."

"If we can't sleep with who we'd prefer tonight, at least we can be spoiled in comfort of our own beds." She giggled. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening."

"Well, I tried at least." Anakin sighed as he sat up, starting to work on getting his tunic off.

"You tried?"

"I just felt a little out of place, that's all. It has nothing to do with us getting married."

"I saw you dancing with a particular guard earlier. That had to have been fun, at least."

"It was more awkward than anything. He didn't really change his expression the whole time I was with him. " Anakin tossed aside his tunic, shivering a little.

"He was technically on duty, and the man takes his job very seriously. It didn't mean he didn't enjoy the break, it just meant that he was constantly reminding himself that he was working and shouldn't openly enjoy himself."

Anakin shrugged. "I just wish he would have shown a bit more emotion if he liked the dance."

"Next time he's not working, ask him for another dance. I'm sure he'll be more open to showing his enjoyment."

Anakin shrugged. “I guess. I just may avoid him for a while though. That conversation was… really awkward.”

"How so?" she asked, curiously.

“We talked about you and Sabé, and then about how I should make friends to feel more at home, and then I said I was happy I was getting closer to him, and then it kinda fell apart and went awkward after that.”

"I don't see how that would make it awkward, really."

“I mentioned that I liked getting to know him, and he sort of asked how, and I said like a friend and not like a couple and I… made myself feel awkward and broke up the dance.” Anakin groaned and fell back on the bed. “I feel bad now because my mom set up that dance between us and I ruined it.”

Padmé was quiet for a long moment before she finally broke the silence, "…Wow, you are incredibly in over your head when it comes to flirting and approaching a potential relationship, aren't you?"

Anakin chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah… spending some 20 odd years on a volcanic planet with no chance to flirt really doesn’t do me any good, does it?”

"I'd say go to Obi-Wan for flirting advice, but seeing as he's the one you are interested in…" she trailed off, humming in thought.

“I guess… maybe you can give me some advice? You know Obi-Wan well, seeing as he’s one of your guards.”

"I don't know him on a personal level. He's a private man. All I can say is just…be charming?"

“Be charming. Well, I can do that if I wasn’t so embarrassing around him.” Anakin rolled onto his side and shivered a little. “Hey can we get that fire going? If you don’t mind that is.”

"Go ahead. I admit I have never really done it myself." She sighed, studying her husband, "You know, you are rather attractive…maybe try smiling at him and giving him a wink to grab his attention?"

“Just…smile?” Anakin looked confused as he got out of the bed and went over to the small fireplace out on the open balcony. “I’ve heard that working in fairytales, but in real life? Does it really work that way?”

"Worked for me. I looked Sabé in the eye, smiled, and told her that her 'lipstick looked ravishing today', and that got her attention in the way I was hoping to."

Anakin chuckled. “Wow. Okay, well I guess next time I see him I’ll smile and… compliment his appearance.”

"I'd suggest his hair or boots. He always has great hair—and he has a lovely collection of boots, I have noticed."

“I’ll compliment one of those then. Thank you, really. I honestly had no idea how to recover from that disaster.” Anakin set up what little fuel there was for a fire in the firepit with a smile. Soon there was a blaze keeping him warm as he sat down by the pit.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think. You just lacked the smoothness that you had hoped to have during that dance. Now," she dimmed the lights, "I think I'm going to turn in. Turn the lights all the way off when you decide you are also ready for bed." Padmé smiled and rolled over on her side, pulling her blanket up over her shoulder.

Anakin nodded, staring into the fire well into the night as he kept himself warm and thinking of Obi-Wan.

 

* * *

 

Morning came quickly for everyone who had been involved in the wedding the previous day. Anakin dressed and left the room before Padmé even woke up, his stomach growling quite a bit as he left and wandered about. His main path led him to the dining hall for breakfast, but he wandered a bit more than usual. He couldn’t exactly say if it was because he wanted to find Obi-Wan or not. Part of him wanted to see Obi-Wan as soon as possible, the other part wanting to stay as far away as possible. Either way, he would eventually end up talking to Obi-Wan, so he decided that if he met Obi-Wan on the way to breakfast, then so be it.

Anakin did not run into the guard on his morning venture, and he was partially glad for it. His walk had proven to be a bit cold for him, and he wanted to put on more layers as soon as he had his food. So with his breakfast in hand, Anakin made his way back to his and Padmé’s room, snacking along the way.

"I want a full report on what happened outside the east wall in my hand before I finish breakfast." Obi-Wan's voice spoke up, catching Anakin's attention before the captain of the guard rounded the corner with one of his men. He looked as sharp as ever, though there were slight bags under his eyes hinting that he didn't get as much sleep as he would have liked, or that he had woken very recently. In his hand he carried a fruit with a few bites taken out of it.

"Yes sir! I'll have it sent to your datapad right away!" the guard saluted before turning and hurrying away.

Anakin looked up mid bite, and his eyes went wide. He thought of hiding, since he probably looked ridiculous eating off a plate with no utensils. Quickly he glanced around and found no places to hide. He groaned inwardly.

"Good morning, King Anakin." Obi-Wan said, bowing his head as he approached. "I trust you and the Queen slept well?"

Anakin swallowed the bite of food he had and nodded. "Yes, we slept fine. I believe Padmé is still sleeping."

"Very good. You both deserve this day to simply relax after everything yesterday."

"I honestly wanted to sleep more, since I was up later, but my stomach woke me up." Anakin gestured with his plate of food.

"Well, you are free to eat and then go back to bed if you wish." Obi-Wan gave another bow and turned to continue on his way towards the kitchens to get a proper breakfast.

"Thank you... Oh, hey." Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan, and he smiled. "You look good today, by the way."

Obi-Wan stopped, blinking as he turned back to look at the king, the fruit in his hand up to his lips as he'd been in the middle of taking another bite. He lowered the fruit and quickly chewed and swallowed, his cheeks slightly pink above his beard, "Oh, uh, thank you…"

Anakin smiled again before turning and hurrying back to the bedroom, his own face red and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

When he returned to the room, he stayed quiet, noticing Padmé was still in bed. He set his plate on the edge of his bed before pulling on another tunic, then he went to sit by the fire with his food.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was left, shuffling to the kitchens to get his breakfast to take out into one of the courtyards to sit and enjoy the morning sun while eating. Though he found himself distracted by Anakin's sudden compliment.

What did it mean?

When _he_ would smile like that and toss out a compliment it was usually due to his tendency to flirt with most anyone he interacted with…but certainly the new king of Naboo wasn't—was he? No, not after last night's dance desaster…

 "Thinking hard, Sir?" A man with white hair tied back in a tail and golden eyes sat next to Obi-Wan with a small plate of food. He wore a mostly white uniform, a member of Naboo's cavalry.

The redhead jumped a bit, looking over at one of the first friends he had made after getting a job on Naboo. "Oh, Arlan…yeah…I guess." He sighed, distracting himself by taking a sip of blue milk he had in his glass.

"Heard there was a commotion along the east wall earlier. How's that coming along?" Arlan took a bite of his toast after he asked his question.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "It happened when I was off for the night, and I haven't read the full report yet."

"Hopefully it's not something big. I would hate for a riot to break out because of our new king."

"If it was something very serious, my men who work the night shift would have alerted me sooner."

“Still, with a new King around, who knows what might happen. The cavalry is on high alert, so we’re keeping an eye out with you.”

"I doubt any citizens would be an issue. It's more saboteurs to the war's peaceful end that I worry about. Those with a profit made from war. They off course would pay a professional to make the hit. Corrupt bounty hunters and assassins. It's important to keep a close watch on air traffic and tighten security the closer anyone gets to the royal family. At least until the war has finally ended and warmongers have accepted that they must return to making money without war."

Arlan nodded. “I’ll have my men keep an eye on the skies for extra measure. I believe there’s a group riding around the perimeter today, so they should be able to get a better view around.”

"Good…good…" Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at his plate, thoughts drifting back to Anakin. "How's your wife been?"

“She been great recently. We got her some new clothes recently, and she’s been very happy since then. I’m glad she’s happier now.” Arlan smiled while thinking of his wife.

"So the surgery went well? I know you were nervous about it."

“Yeah, the surgery went very well. Dixti and I are both glad for that.”

"We're eager to have her back in ranks once she's fully recovered." Obi-Wan smiled, then paused again, "…So who was it that made the first move between you two, anyway?"

Arlan raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, smirking. “You’re quite interested in my relationship suddenly. Someone catch your eye, Kenobi?”

"N-No, nothing like that!" Obi-Wan defended a little too quickly, "But I…am starting to suspect I may have caught someone's eye, and I'm…unused to such attention beyond people hoping for a one-night stand… But at the same time they don't seem interested at all and I'm left…confused."

Arlan chuckled. “Well you are the best looking man on the royal guard. I’m not surprised another person has taken interest in you.”

"Only if you're into redheads." Obi-Wan laughed, "Point is…I know how to flirt…I don't know how to…handle flirting that's seriously directed at me…and with the awkwardness that it comes out as…I think it may just be serious if it is indeed flirtying."

“Oh boy, you’re dealing with someone who doesn’t know how to flirt? Man, that’s rough, buddy.” Arlan sighed and thought for a bit. “Well, all you could really do is flirt back, unless you don’t like them.”

"It's adorable how bad at flirting he is." Obi-Wan laughed, "But that's not the awkward part…if I'm wrong about it…Oh Force…that could be bad…"

“Just go easy on him, and I’m sure if you flirt back a little, he might improve his skills. You never know.”

"No…you don't understand…If I'm wrong and he's not flirting or interested…well, I'm pretty sure I'll be off Naboo and looking for work far, far away."

Arlan lowered his eyebrows. “Well… then ask him if he’s flirting with you?”

"That's embarrassing…for us both…If I'm wrong then it's me admitting I'm misreading things…if I'm right then he'll know he…isn't that great at flirting, and…"

“He’d stop trying to flirt with you. Man, this is a tough situation you’re in.”

"So what do I do? Last time anything was near serious was with my fling with the Duchess of Mandalore…and I was just a teenager, and we knew nothing could truly come of it."

“I guess… if he is flirting with you, just wait for him to confess his attraction. That’s the only way I can think of without you getting in trouble… somehow.”

"And if he does? If he doesn’t? I wish I had time to think on all this without it distracting me from doing my job…"

“I wish I could help you out more.” Arlan sighed and stood back up. “I’ll leave you to your food and your thoughts. I need to make sure the cavalry is ready to ride out today. Good luck with the flirting.”

"Yeah, I could use it…you already got your wife and know where her feelings for you are." He pouted teasingly.

“Don’t worry, Kenobi. You’ll figure this out,” Arlan called over his shoulder before disappearing to take care of the Naboo cavalry.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yeah…maybe…" he used his fork to poke his breakfast around.

“Excuse me,” a softer voice spoke up, rather close. The voice was accompanied by several small mews of tooka kittens.

Obi-Wan started before turning around and leaning over to peer around a flowering bush, finding none other than Queen Shmi sitting cross-legged on the ground with seven of the castle's tooka kittens playing in and around her lap.

"Your highness—I apologize, I wasn't aware you were there. How is your ankle?"

“Oh my ankle is just fine. I only needed to sit a while.” She chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with that other man. I take it the dance with my son didn’t go so well.”

Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders, "I kept things professional and appropriate but then he started saying some odd things before running off."

“Silly boy. He has issues when it comes to expressing his feelings. Before, he had restrictions put on him, and as a boy, how cruel is it to demand him not to show emotion, especially in times that demand emotion?” Shmi shook her head and sighed, scratching under the chin of one kitten. “He struggles, yes, but he tries so hard. I hope at least you were able to pick up something from his mixed signals.”

"He wasn't allowed to show emotion?"

“Anakin was born into slavery. Growing up he was always told to silence his crying or to not look like he was having too much fun with the other slave children. Slavers said it was bad for business. I’m so glad we were given the opportunity to escape when we did. The Mustafar king has been merciful to us.”

"He…has mentioned being a slave before—but I had no idea slaves are forced to be so….stunted emotionally…"

Shmi shrugged. “Slavery is cruel. Forcing someone to act like a droid in order to be sold is cruel.”

"It's more than cruel, it's inhumane. The whole idea of owning another sentient being is…" he shook his head.

“It’s disgusting, I know.” Shmi stood up with several kittens in her arms. “But I’m not here to talk about slavery. I wanted to talk about my son.”

"Please, feel free to join me at the table."

“Thank you very much.” She made her way up to where the guard was and sat down with him, letting the kittens wander on the table. “I have to say, Naboo is very lovely. Just a bit cold for my liking though.”

"For your son as well. I do hope that the servants lit a fire in your room last night. It seems to have helped your son sleep better to have a fire."

“Yes, I did have a fire last night. It was quite wonderful.” She leaned forward with a smile. “Now, let’s talk about Anakin. You know I set up that dance between you two last night. I hate seeing him like someone and then not do anything about it. Drives me up the wall.”

"So he does—but are you sure? He is my king, and married to my Queen and if he doesn't actually…well, I could be in trouble, even if he and the Queen have an understanding as long as they stay discreet…"

“Trust me, he does like you. He wants to find someone to love, and the queen isn’t exactly his type, though I do see them becoming good friends at some point.”

"And you think I'm his type?"

“Well you are certainly someone he’s shown interest in, so I’d say you’re his type.”

The guard sat back, letting out a breath between his lips. "So I'm not imagining that he's trying to flirt with me…" he looked over at the Musafarian queen, "And if I decide I wish to return his feelings and explore what may come…how should I go about it? You're his mother and his past is complicated so I'm not sure regular flirting would be my best option…"

“You could at least try it. You never know. Anakin is a smart boy, and a charming one. He’ll figure things out if you show him a way.”

"But how? If he struggles with expressing emotions, then do I have to be—forward with him? Or should I let him come around in his own time to take that step?"

“Maybe a bit of both. Let him learn, but also guide him. If he struggles to show an emotion, help him by improving the moment. Take him to do something, have fun with him, whatever he needs. Oh, and of course don’t feel shy to kiss him. He’d be the shy one and likely won’t initiate it.”

"What if he's not ready for that?"

“You will definitely know if he’s ready or not.” Shmi took Obi-Wan’s hands in her own and squeezed them. “I know it may be difficult at first, but Anakin is a sweet man. If you allow him to, he can reach amazing heights in a relationship. Trust me.”

"It…just seems strange to me that he'd be interested…that I may end up as the King's…paramour…"

"I know it's strange, especially since he's married now, but I know he's interested in you, and I also know he'd be much happier if the person he liked started to show they like him back."

"I do like him…he's just…my king…my job is to protect him, not kiss him…"

"You know, you don't have to think like a droid around him all the time. He's a human, just like you. There's nothing different. He may be a king now, but he's still Anakin."

"It's still…unexpected. I thought I'd die alone in some corner of the galaxy."

"Looks like the Force has other plans for you." Shmi smiled. "Well, I really should be getting ready to head back home. As much as I love it here, Mustafar still needs me. It was lovely chatting with you, Mister Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stood up to help her to her feet, "Shall I escort you to your ship?"

"I think that would be wonderful, yes."

Ever courteous, the guard offered the Queen his arm to guide her safely to her ship.

She took it with a smile and let herself be led by the man she hoped her son would get to know better.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The roar of the falls was a new sound to Anakin. He had seen lava flows before similar to the waterfalls before him. But so much water, he had never seen so much before. It brought a smile to his face, though he felt colder the closer he and Padmé rode to the falls on their Guarlaras.

"Will you swim?" Padmé asked, steering her mount to take a slight lead ahead of her husband.

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s still a bit chilly for me here.”

"It's one of the hottest days of the year!" she exclaimed, "And besides…even Obi-Wan goes for a swim when we come here."

“Ah, well…” Anakin glanced back at the guard following them on his tusk-cat, several other guards and handmaidens following him. “Maybe I’ll swim for a little bit.”

"That's the spirit." She grinned at her pining husband.

Anakin flushed a little as he looked back at the falls. "So this is really one of the hottest days you have here?"

"Yes. We're in the mid summer months on Naboo."

"Amazing. Mustafar never gets this cold."

"Mustafar is made of fire and melted rock." She pointed out.

"You're correct." Anakin smiled. "Although, I do believe I'm getting used to this climate. I haven't felt as cold as I did the day I arrived."

"That's good…but if you do get cold…ask Obi to cuddle you." She winked. "Now, race you!" she laughed, flicking the reigns and speeding off ahead.

"Hey!" With a very red face, Anakin snapped the reigns of his Guarlaras, urging it forward as he raced to catch up. Something in him came back from his past, something deep inside from the few podraces he participated in as a child. A smirk came across his lips as he pulled up right beside Padmé.

"Don't think I'll let you win, Ani!" she laughed, urging her Guarlras to go faster.

"Your highnesses, please!" Obi-Wan's voice called out after them, "I know this is a royal vacation spot, but my job would be much easier if you didn't run off!"

"Good, I like a challenge!" Anakin laughed as he matched Padmé's speed with ease. Of course it had nothing to do with the skills of either rider. Their mounts were rather large animals, and weren't as fast as others, but it still made Anakin feel alive when he raced, even on the back of a Guarlaras.

"Why?" Obi-Wan groaned before urging his own mount forward at a much quicker pace so the King and Queen wouldn't get too far ahead.

Anakin managed to make it to the beach just a bit ahead of Padmé. He raised his hands in victory while his mount began grazing on the beach grasses. "I knew I would win," he boasted as both his wife and Obi-Wan arrived.

"Win what? Honestly, the two of you becoming close friends was a horrible decision for your safety." Obi-Wan smirked as he hopped off his mount and moved to help his Queen down off hers.

"What can I say, I'm competitive by nature." Anakin  chuckled as he dismounted.

"I'd call it reckless."

"It's so sweet of you to be so worried for him." Padmé giggled, making Obi-Wan flush.

"He's got a perfectly good reason to worry about me. I am the new King after all, and someone is bound to not like me." Anakin shrugged.

"It's…my job to worry—about you both, My queen."

"Yeah, yeah…" she giggled and moved over to the water's edge.

Anakin smiled as he too moved to the water, crouching and sticking his hand in to test the temperature. He shivered. "It is nice for someone to care enough to worry..."

"It's a paycheck." Obi-Wan smirked as he unloaded packs containing the group's lunch and belongings for the trip as the others in the group finally joined them.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Right, money... Honestly I don't care about the wealth that comes with this life. As long as I'm with a person who cares about me, all the other stuff doesn't matter."

"Credits allow me to pay bills." Obi-Wan pointed out, "I'm no where near being a rich man."

"But you're the captain of the royal guard right? Are you being paid enough?"

"Enough, yes. I do live comfortably. But you do realize my comment about a paycheck was teasing, right?"

"I..." Anakin flushed and looked away from Obi-Wan, starting to take his boots off and roll up the legs of his trousers. "Guess I didn't..."

"If I wanted to ask for a raise in pay, it wouldn't be on a vacation." Obi-Wan shrugged before handing Anakin a cooled drink.

Anakin took the drink with a quiet "Thanks," in reply. He sipped it while he stepped into the cool water.

Obi-Wan smirked before shedding his layers until he was down to only a pair of shorts. He then climbed the rocks with ease and stood at the top of one of the shorter falls before jumping, hitting the water with a splash.

Watching him with a blank expression, Anakin had to fight back some of the thoughts that entered his head as he eased deeper into the water.

"It's better if you do it fast." Obi-Wan shouted as his head popped back up out of the water, shaking red hair away from his face. "…And if you take off most of your clothing." He teased after a pause.

"I'm still getting used to the water," Anakin called back. "This water is way colder than I anticipated."

"That's why faster is better. You adjust faster."

"Told you he'd swim." Padmé said, passing by Anakin, holding Sabé's hand as both women wore swimwear. Then they ducked under, swimming a ways before popping back up.

Anakin groaned and gave in, moving back out of the water to strip down to shorts. He went back into the water the same way as before, though he forced himself to get in so his whole body was covered. He shivered quite a bit as he stood there, water up to his shoulders.

Obi-Wan popped up behind him from under the water, "It also helps to swim around and move to get your blood flowing so you don't just get cold." He said gently.

"I'm finding it a bit hard to move around right now," Anakin said through chattering teeth.

"Come on." Obi-Wan coaxed, touching Anakin's arm, "I'll help."

Anakin flushed but let Obi-Wan lead him deeper into the water. His shivering lessened the longer he was in the water, and he smiled knowing he was getting used to the water."

Obi-Wan smiled, his cheeks flushing as he leaned in, "I'll let you kiss me if you can catch me." He whispered before swimming away.

Anakin made a huge splash as he desperately tried to catch Obi-Wan. His face was very red, but there was no one around to judge him that cared enough. Obi-Wan had literally just offered him the opportunity to kiss, so of course he did all he could to catch that teasing redhead.

Obi-Wan laughed as he swam around, careful not to go too deep in case the desert boy had never learned to swim.

However, as the chase went deeper into the water, it seemed that Anakin could swim much better than one would have thought. He kicked his legs powerfully and propelled himself close to the redhead. He reached out, almost able to grab a pale shoulder.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and ducked under to avoid being caught. He had to admit to himself he was attracted to the curly-haired king, but that didn't mean he had to make things easy.

Anakin dove down as well, continuing to reach out for Obi-Wan. He had to surface for air much quicker however, and he coughed a little once he was able to breathe again. Still, he kept a watchful eye on the blurred shape of the underwater guard. He kept above the water, following, stalking like a predator, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Obi-Wan swam on, cutting his way through the water until he had to surface again for air.

With a quick kick, Anakin surged forward and slapped Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he surfaced. “Got you!”

"I suppose you did." He smiled after filling his lungs with fresh air. "Are you feeling warmer now that you’ve moved around?"

"Yeah, I am. Though a bit chilly still, much warmer than before." Anakin smiled.

"Good. Now you should be able to enjoy yourself."

"I should... But I believe I was promised a kiss," Anakin said as he lowered his voice. "Not here though. Away from the other guards and handmaidens."

"It's your prize to claim. You can do so whenever you wish—before we leave the falls, that is."

"Ah... Right. Um..." Anakin looked around, then pointed to an outcropping of rocks stacked high and away from prying eyes. "Let's go over there. We can get out of the water for a bit and dry off."

"Alright. Race you." He smirked, kicking off in the water.

Anakin smiled as he followed close behind. When they reached the rocks, he pulled himself out of the water and ran his hands back through his hair, sighing as he settled on a flatter rock. "Seems like everyone is interested in racing me today."

"Everyone wants you to have fun today." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I guess. It's working too. I'm actually enjoying the day so far." Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled. "The sun really brings out your hair color, even after swimming."

"You're getting better at flirting." Obi-Wan flushed.

"Am I?" Anakin chuckled. I've been getting tips from Padmé, actually. She's been really helpful."

"Has she, now?" Obi-Wan hummed, lifting himself half onto the rock next to Anakin, his waist and legs still in the cool waters.

"Yeah..." Anakin started a bit at Obi-Wan, eventually smiling and patting a spot on the rock right next to him. "You know I can't kiss you if you're so far away from me."

"I'm enjoying the cool water."

“And I’m enjoying the warm sun because the water is still cold to me.” Anakin smirked.

"And you won't lean over to meet in the middle?"

“Oh I guess I could lean down a little.”

Obi-Wan lifted himself up a little more, tilting his head so that his lips could meet with Anakin's.

Anakin leaned down like he said he would, and gently, their lips connected. The king felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Obi-Wan pressed a little more firmly into the kiss, his eyes closed as he simply enjoyed the feeling. Then he slowly sank back down into the water.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan slightly as the kiss ended, but he straightened back up quickly, clearing his throat. "That was... Rather enjoyable, actually."

"I would have hoped so." He smiled, leaning back to float in the water.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before, so yeah.” Anakin chuckled.

"Well, other than your wife at your wedding." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Oh, yeah…” The younger man seemed to slouch a little. “My wife…”

"Who is a very understanding woman to let you do this." Obi-Wan pointed out, taking the king's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Anakin’s face grew much redder, and he almost wanted to pull his hand away. “Yes, she is. I’m glad she is.”

"Can I ask what made you choose me?"

“I don’t know. I guess I just felt comfortable around you. More than around Padmé at first.”

Obi-Wan looked a little disappointed at the answer. "Oh…"

Anakin winced. “Sorry, that was a bad reason wasn’t it?”

"Yes." Obi-Wan said simply.

“Well, to be fair I’ve never felt comfortable around women my age, and I’m more attracted to guys, so naturally I was more attracted to you than Padmé… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mess this all up right after we kissed.”

"If…it's all the same, I'd rather not just be a 'well he's a guy so he's a better option' lover." Obi-Wan muttered, feeling a little hurt as he turned to swim away back over to the rest of the group.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant!” Anakin jumped back into the water, gasping at the sudden cold. “Obi-Wan, you wouldn’t be that kind of lover. It’s not just attraction that I like you. I like you for you, your personality that I know so far.”

"Then why didn't you say that?"

“I… don’t know, actually. Kinda dumb that I waited to say that.” Anakin sighed. “The point is, I do like you, and I want to get to know you more. You’re not the better option because you’re a guy. You’re a better option because you’re you.”

"I just don't want this to not work out because you rushed into it just so that your wife wasn't the only one with a lover warming her bed. I don't want to set my heart up for an inevitable heartbreak if I let this attraction grow into something more on my end."

“I don’t want to rush things. I want us to take it at a speed that’s comfortable for the both of us. I’ve been single this long, I can be single a little longer if I have to.” Anakin offered a smile.

"I want you to be sure about me. I want you to really want me because of who I am, and you can see yourself with me." Obi-Wan sighed and pushed wet hair back behind his ear, "Call me a romantic, but I'd want you to think my eyes are beautiful, want to hold my hand, talk with me for hours…I want romance, not be just the King's bed warmer."

“Well, I did say your hair looked nice today, even if it’s wet.” Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and tugged a little. “Come on, let’s get back on the rocks.”

"And I did like that…" Obi-Wan sighed, "You're sure you're serious about wanting me? You won't drop me as soon as someone you're actually attracted to comes along?"

“What do you mean by someone I’m actually attracted to? I’m very much attracted to you, Obi-Wan. I’m just terrible at expressing it.” Anakin chuckled a little. “And I’m serious about this. I want to try this thing between us.”

"You're out of my league, Anakin, you could have anyone. Me? I'm a nobody, and I'll always be a nobody. Just a guard working to protect the royal family of this planet."

“You’re incredibly handsome and I’m honestly surprised you don’t have anyone now. Good looking and a great personality, why wouldn’t someone want you?”

"Plenty do—for a single night. Then they move on. That's why it's so important that I know this is more substantial for you…"

“Well, for starters I have clearly shown interest in you for more than just one day. I know you meant that they want to sleep with you, but still. All they do is flirt and don’t make any attempts to get to know you. I at least have made that attempt.”

"You also needed a friend when you first came here, so…" he shook his head, "Sorry, I don't have quite the confidence I need to just overlook what gives me doubts right now."

Anakin shrugged. “I understand. But can we at least not pretend like that kiss didn’t happen? Because it absolutely did, and I liked it a lot actually.”

"I did too." He admitted.

“Then maybe we should do it again,” the king suggested with a smile.

"I…suppose we can try it if you're sure on your feelings."

“Right now, I’m really sure about my feelings, so yeah, we can try it again.”

"Then, I suppose…" Obi-Wan pulled the king towards him in the water.

Anakin closed the distance between them and connected their lips once more, wrapping an am around the guard and keep him closer.

"Finally! Force, you two took forever. Hey Padmé, you owe me fifty credits! They kissed!" Sabé smirked.

Anakin pulled away quickly, looking around until he spotted Sabé, and then he flushed dark red. “I thought this place was secluded…”

"It is, that's why I peeped." The girl laughed. "Oh, and Obi? I _told_ you he liked you! Next time believe me!"

Sighing, Anakin pushed further away from Obi-Wan. "I guess we couldn't have privacy for long out here anyways."

"You know, everyone here is trustworthy to keep things hushed." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I know, but still." Anakin shook his head and looked back up at Sabé. "Does this mean we are done swimming for the day?"

"Only if you want to be done."

"Well I assume you're done since you came looking for Obi-Wan and I."

"I was just curious as to where you two disappeared to."

Anakin nodded. "Well I would like to dry off in the sun before getting ready to head back."

"I packed a warming towel for you, actually." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Oh, well that would go nicely with sunbathing."

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you in the sun. I burn easily and like to keep to the shade when I'm not swimming."

“Fair enough. I guess I could join you in the shade with the warming towel, if you wouldn’t mind that.”

"Do what you want to. This is a vacation day." Obi-Wan said, kissing Anakin's knuckles once more before starting to swim towards shore.

Anakin smiled, then glanced back at Sabé briefly before getting out of the water and climbing the rocks back to their mounts. He returned to Obi-Wan shortly with the towel around his waist, and he found a shady spot on the rocks where he and the guard could both sit comfortably. Anakin sat first, watching Obi-Wan swim around more as he dried himself off.

Obi-Wan swam slowly, enjoying the coolness of the water a bit longer before he got out and toweled off. Then he went to join Anakin in the shade.

Anakin had his knees brought up to his chest, the towel now around his shoulders as he took in its warmth. His eyes were closed.

"Drowsy?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down next to him.

Anakin opened his eyes and smiled at Obi-Wan. “Maybe a little. A nap sounds really good right now, actually.”

"Go ahead." Obi-Wan nodded before pausing. After a moment's thought he shifted his legs and offered his lap as a pillow.

Yawning, Anakin laid down, his head in Obi-Wan’s lap, and he closed his eyes once more. It wasn’t long before his breathing changed slightly, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

Obi-Wan's face softened as he played with a drying curl that had been clinging to Anakin's cheek.

The day went on; the sun beginning to set by the time Anakin finally woke up. He first yawned, then stretched a little before he finally opened his eyes and looked around, remembering where he was and what he was doing.

“Guess I slept longer than I intended,” he said to no one in particular, his voice slightly rough from sleep.

"You must be starving." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“I could eat, yeah.” Anakin sat up and stretched his arms, yawning once more. “At least we’re dry now. Riding back to the castle will be more comfortable.”

Anakin stood up as well, admiring the sunset and the light breeze that blew through his blond-streaked hair. For a moment, he wished the days were longer and warmer, not so much like Mustafar, but more like Tatooine, his original home. Though he very much could have done without the sand. He shivered a little.

"Hey, Anakin, you want bantha cheese on your sandwich?" Obi-Wan called back over his shoulder as he slapped meat and condiments on bread for the both of them.

“Sure,” Anakin replied, climbing up the rocks to the highest point.

"If you think I'll be carrying your food all the way up there for you, you're in for a surprise." Obi-Wan chuckled before he smiled at Padmé who had gotten up to get a drink.

"You two were hiding in the shade a long time." She commented.

Obi-Wan only shrugged.

“I was sleeping,” Anakin said as he hopped down, looking almost like a child while coming down. He landed close to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"So were my legs." Obi-Wan snickered.

“You could have woken me up. I really didn’t need to sleep for that long. I’ll be up forever tonight.”

"I tried; you are a very stubborn sleeper, my king."

Anakin shrugged. “I usually don’t sleep that hard, even for a nap, but oh well.”

"You told me ' _five more minutes, mom_ ' three times before I gave up."

“Oh… Sorry I called you Mom. I guess… I miss her again.”

"Wow, calling your boyfriend 'Mom' is really embarrassing." Padmé teased light-heartedly.

Obi-Wan flushed, "I'm not—that is…we're taking things slow, so…"

Anakin flushed as well. “We’re not dating,” he stated clearly, as if the point hadn’t already been made.

"Sure you are. You've been dancing around each other for months. Now you've finally taken the next step. Boyfriends. Not lovers, certainly, but boyfriends."

“But we don’t know each other well enough! We… we’re talking. Not dating.”

"That's what dating is all about. Spending time together, getting to know each other, things like that." Padmé shrugged before pointing at the two men, "Boyfriends."

Anakin groaned and hid his face. “Call us boyfriends if you want, that’s not what we are.”

"It's not a bad thing, you know. In fact, it's a good thing. It means you two are one step closer to happiness."

“I… guess, yeah.” Anakin shrugged and waved his hand. “But I’m hungry, so can we eat our sandwiches now?”

"Will you two join the group now if I let you eat?" she asked.

“Yeah, we’ll join the group,” he replied.

"Good. We need our boys spending time with us a little more on this outing." She smiled, turning back to return to Sabé's side.

Obi-Wan held up Anakin's sandwich, "Let's go—'boyfriend'." He smirked.

Anakin rolled his eyes but took the sandwich with a smile, taking a bite out of it. "At least I'm not being forced to swim again."

"Who forced you? You seemed to have fun and stepped in all on your own. I only coaxed you into doing more than shiver."

"I was still cold when I got out of the water." Anakin chuckled. "And I was joking about being forced to swim. I don't want to get back in though."

"It's getting too chilly to do so." Obi-Wan shrugged as he led the way over to the group, munching on his own sandwich.

"You know, I've not done much swimming in my life. Living in places where water was scarce prevented me from learning how to swim until I was in my teens. My mom had the opportunity to teach me when we were on a diplomatic mission on Mon Calamari. I swam in pools thankfully."

"I wasn't sure you could swim at first but you did surprise me." Obi-Wan nodded as he sat down across from Sabé.

"I can swim enough to survive if need be." Anakin shrugged, sitting down as well.

"Good to know."

The two men settled into a new conversation with the girls and other guards who had escorted the royal family to their day's vacation, whom also each had enjoyed themselves with swimming and other such activities. Everyone had started to relax and let their guard down throughout the day.

Blaster fire rid the moment of any happiness quicker than anyone could blink, the shots aimed towards Padmé.

"Get down!" Obi-Wan sprang into action, quickly falling into place of the royal guard captain. He leapt forward, his food falling into the dirt as he shielded the queen with his own body.

"Get into position! Protect your Queen and King—and the handmaidens!" he shouted as the other guards scrambled for their weapons and took a stance to protect. One tossed him his own blaster.

Anakin suddenly panicked as he was shoved behind some rocks with Padmé ,Sabé and other handmaidens. He tried to see what was going on as blaster fire rained down on the guards. He had never experienced an attack on his life before.

"Locate the assailants!" Obi-Wan commanded, making his way forward, "You two, with me, the rest of you keep here as backup!"

"Do things like this happen a lot?" Anakin asked Padmé in a distressed tone.

"Not-not usually…" Padmé said, her voice shaking as Sabé took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Anakin nodded, and taking a breath, he grabbed her other hand. "I hope this doesn't last long...We're far safer at home than we are here."

The girls all huddled into Anakin, hoping they were safe from any stray bolts as blaster fire sounded, drowning out the shouts of the guards protecting them—

Until a scream of pain cut through the air.

Anakin looked up with wide eyes, knowing exactly who had screamed. "Obi-Wan!" He struggled with himself, not knowing if he should stay behind the rock or grab a blaster and fight his way to Obi-Wan.

"Stay down, Highness, we'll take care of it!" one of the guards shouted.

Anakin, Padmé, and the handmaidens all were unable to see anything as the blaster fire continued.

More screams of pain came from different guards, and the more he heard the more Anakin itched to get out there and fight whoever was attacking. Deciding he was fed up, he turned to the girls. “Stay here, stay out of sight.”

With that, he ran out from hiding and scooped up a blaster into his hands, aiming at the attackers and shooting. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his Guarlaras trotting around in agitation. Quickly he made his way to the animal and mounted it, riding into the blaster fire and shooting surprisingly accurate.

"Anakin, don't!" Padmé cried out, "You're a target just as much as I am!"

Anakin didn’t listen, continuing to charge at the attackers, and when they saw that he was not going to slow down his mount, they quickly moved from their spots and ran in different directions. All their blaster fie was suddenly aimed at him, but he seemed to have little problem with that. He shot continuously, landing several shots on the attackers until there were only a handful left. Still they continued to shoot at him, clear that they had a mission to kill one of the monarchs that day.

Then one shot lodged itself into his shoulder, sending him tumbling off his frightened mount. He landed hard on the ground with a grunt, and soon he found himself surrounded by the remaining attackers. In his time of desperation, Anakin made a quick decision to act upon, even if it made those around him look at him differently.

An explosion of energy shot out of Anakin, sending the attackers flying in all directions. His blaster that had flown out of his hand suddenly came back as if it was possessed by something. One attacker was raised into the air and was shot by Anakin’s blaster. The dead body fell to the ground with a thump, and the attackers were suddenly made aware of who they were up against.

"Shit, he's a karking Jedi or some shit!" an attacker shouted out, though it was obvious to the remaining attackers that that was seemingly the case.

Anakin gained a menacing expression. “Get out of here before I do more damage. I don’t want to see you or any of your friends here again!”

"We have a job—Jedi or not, the pay's worth the risk!" a female weequay shouted, pointing her gun at Anakin's head and taking a shot.

Anakin easily dodged the shot, glancing quickly at Obi-Wan on the ground. He let his anger grow and used the Force to pull the Weequay towards him, his hand wrapping around her throat. "I said I don't want to see you here again." He squeezed just enough for her to panic a little.

She sputtered and kicked out, her boot getting him sharp in the side.

Anakin grunted but stood his ground. "Do you understand me? I will destroy the rest of you if you return. Do I need to make that clearer?" He squeezed tighter.

"Your highness!" The uninjured guards hurried over, one taking out a pair of cuffs, "Let her down, we can take her for questioning."

Anakin let go of her as soon as she was cuffed, then he turned and hurried over to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan? Are you okay?"

The guard didn't respond, didn't move, and if it wasn't for the labored heaving of his chest, it'd be easy for the panicked King to think the man was dead. Burns peppered his body from hits and exposure to the blaster bolts that had been flying, the man having nothing more than swim shorts on to protect himself.

Anakin gently touched one of the burns and grimaced. "We need to get back to the castle immediately," he declared to all those around. "Pack up and mount as soon as possible."

The group got to work, gathering their things, helping the girls up onto their mounts, and one guard coming the castle to have the royal medics ready for them as others gathered the injured.

Anakin managed to chase down his Guarlaras and calm it before mounting once more. He instructed a lesser guard to assist in getting Obi-Wan up on the animal with Anakin. Then when everything and everyone was packed and ready, he led everyone back to the castle at a moderate pace.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Padmé frowned as she watched her husband stare blankly at the man floating in bacta, the tank shedding blue light into the dim corners of the otherwise dark room. She sighed and pulled her shawl tighter around her bare shoulders before stepping into the medical ward and approaching Anakin.

"It's late; you should be in bed, Ani." She touched his shoulder lightly.

Slowly Anakin looked at Padmé, dark circles around his eyes. "But what if I leave and something happens?"

"The royal healers are just down the hall, and the medical droids are right over there in their charging ports and ready to spring to action the second something happens. Come on, you need sleep."

He sighed, too tired to fight his wife. "Okay... I'll sleep a little."

"Do you want your private bedroom or our shared one so you have comfort should you need it?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Normally they slept in their own private rooms, but their shared room did still have two beds, and hadn't been used since their wedding night.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess the extra comfort would be nice."

Padmé nodded, "I'll be right across the room in my own bed should you need me." She promised, leading him out of the medical ward and down the halls.

"I know we haven't slept in the same room together since our wedding, but I hope it won't be too odd for you."

"We're friends. It'll be like a sleepover."

Anakin smiled. "When you put it that way, it sounds a lot better."

She smiled and soon they were in their shared bedroom.

"Should I call for one of the night staff to come build a fire for you, or will your blankets be enough?"

"I think I can go without the fire tonight. I don't particularly care for it right now."

She nodded and squeezed his hand before moving to her own bed and slipping into it.

"I hope Obi-Wan is okay," Anakin said to no one in particular as he slipped into his bed. He sighed and pulled the covers up by his head.

"I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time." She reassured.

"…Ani, why didn't you tell anyone here that you could use the Force like a Jedi?" she asked after a long pause.

There was a long moment before Anakin replied. "I got in trouble when I was younger… When I used the Force, I was punished without my mom knowing. I didn't want her to get hurt because of something I could do and she couldn't. So I hid it from her and the rest of the galaxy. I kept denying myself the ability to use the Force when I needed it, because I really didn't want to be Force sensitive. I still don't. So I've hidden it since I was young."

"But why would anyone…using the Force is a gift that few are granted in the grand scheme of the galaxy. It's an amazing ability that can be used to protect…"

"If a Jedi would have found me, I would have been taken away from the slavers who owned me. Of course they didn't want to get rid of me. I was a product to them. Just something to be sold and kept. They lose a slave, they lose money."

"Did you want to be a Jedi?"

"No. I wanted to stay and protect my mom, and I did. Now we both live happily away from the slavers."

"How did you get away from slavery—let alone end up part of a royal family?" she asked.

"The king was passing through and spotted us. He liked my mom and I, and he bought us and gave us freedom, making us part of the royal family. Nothing special happened, he just bought us and accepted us into the family."

She frowned, "He gave you freedom, but did your mom have the choice to marry him or take you to start a life elsewhere?"

"What else were we to do? We had no money, nothing to the Skywalker name. We had no choice but to stay and be part of something that was far better than our old life."

She shrugged, "I just feel a better choice presented would have been offer the choice to go and supply your mother with enough credits to get a life started for the two of you. Offering a former slave their freedom that comes with the condition of marriage or starting out with nothing doesn't exactly sound like real freedom or options to me. Your mother was thinking of your wellbeing when she chose what she did, I'm sure. I'm not saying your step-father is a bad man—I just don't think he had thought it through completely. And then the fact that he chose you for the arranged marriage…that wasn't your choice, either."

Anakin sighed. "Whatever the case… I'm here now, and you know I can use the Force. I don't want to use it unless absolutely necessary."

"It's up to you, but no one will punish you for it."

"I know… I've just kept it hidden for so long that I fear I will be punished for it some day."

"You're protected here." She reassured, "And it's up to you if you use the Force or not. But I suggest you tell Obi-Wan when he recovers so he's aware of it. Seeing as it's his job to protect us, it seems like that should be something he is aware of so he can be ready for it should you need to use it again or he must act fast and choose what to do."

"Yeah… I'll tell him in the morning if he's awake."

She paused, "And I'm glad I know now, too… One day we will have to have a kid, and with you being Force Sensitive, there would be a higher chance at our kid being so as well…" She said awkwardly.

Anakin pulled the covers over his head, ending the conversation there. He really didn't want to think about having a child with Padmé, even though he knew it was expected at some point in the future.

  
"Sorry, I don't want to think about it either, but…it is important." She muttered with a sigh, "…I'm turning off the lights now…"

"Good night," Anakin replied, his voice muffled by the blankets. He took a shuddering breath before shifting to get more comfortable.

"Night." She muttered back before the lights dimmed until they were completely off.

 

* * *

 

Anakin was awake and back in the medical ward the next morning before Padmé had even woken up for the day. He sat by Obi-Wan's side, keeping himself busy with a datapad in hand, sending a message to his mother telling her of the previous day's events, including the attack. He left out the part that he was Force sensitive.

The healer on the morning shift walked in, a cup of coffee in one hand and a breakfast pastry in the other She stopped, blinking at the King sitting next to the bacta tank before sighing, "I hope you didn't stay here all night, Highness."

Anakin looked up. "No, I just woke up really early, so I decided to come here and write a message to my mom."

"As long as you got proper sleep. She took a sip of her coffee before setting it down and moving to check on Obi-Wan's status.

"I did. I slept quite well, actually," he lied.

"Good." She typed some things in on a pad and bubbles started in the bacta. "I'll be taking Captain Kenobi out shortly."

"You will? Is he awake then?" Anakin shifted to the edge of the chair he sat in.

"No, but he's having a reaction to the bacta or something that is putting strain on his heart rate. I need to check on that."

"Oh… okay. Will I be in your way if I watch?"

"I was actually telling you in case you wished to help. You seem strong and while the droids can lift him, I feel in his condition softer arms would be better."

Anakin flushed a little. "I can help lift him. Just tell me when and where I need to hold him up."

"The lift will get him out of the tank, but you'll need to move him onto the examination bed." She explained as the lift was activated and Obi-Wan was slowly lifted out of the tank and lowered down next to it instead.

"Got it." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan and gently carried him over to the examination bed.

Meanwhile, the healer grabbed a towel and wheeled over a scanner, handing Anakin the towel to dry off the bacta that had gotten on him. Then she set up the scanner to read what was causing the strain on Obi-Wan's heart, and let it do its programmed job.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan as he dried himself off, careful not to look too worried in case he accidentally hinted at something between the two of them. He didn't want to ruin his royal image so soon after the wedding.

"He'll pull through; this isn't his first stay in a bacta tank after playing hero." The healer said, glancing at the king. "Attacks don't happen a lot, but he does jump in to save anyone in need. One time when he was new here he got beat up pretty bad by a gang when he stepped in to save some kids from being mugged."

"Well, at least he does his job," Anakin said with a shrug. "He's very loyal too."

"He is, we are fond of him, but he visits these halls too much."

"Let me guess, he's the most regular patient here." Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Very much so." She nodded, "So if you plan to always be here when he is, you may want to rethink it to short visits."

"Thanks for that heads up. I'm sure I'll be in here many more times, as much as I hate to say that."

"Once a month at least, though that is counting small injuries that can be healed quickly."

Anakin whistled low. "Wow, how is he still alive even? How long has he been here?"

"About ten years, I think?" she hummed as she went about her job.

"Wow, and he comes in here once a month?" Anakin shook his head. "He must be good at his job, despite getting hurt all the time."

"Oh yes, he earned his position." She agreed.

"Good man… I'd say we're lucky to have him here."

"Yes, but I wish he was better at saving himself when saving others." She shook her head.

"Maybe I can have him learn some better self-defense. I've found it's helpful at times."

"I don't think that's the issue, really. He tends to lean towards self-sacrifice at times." She said as she injected Obi-Wan in the arm with something.

Anakin sighed. "I know I haven't known him as long as everyone else here, but I still hate to see him this hurt. It's a noble thing he does, sacrificing himself like this, but it still hurts to see."

"We all have a theory that he has low self-worth." She admitted.

"Oh… really? He hides that well if that's the case."

"He does, until you look at his medical records."

"He's taken medicines to help with mental health?"

"I can't comment on that directly, but I can comment on how many times he's been in here when it could have been avoided if he didn't always jump to self sacrifice as the solution."

"Right, doctor-patient confidentiality… Well, maybe I'll talk to him about it if the subject arises."

"Maybe. But for now you should eat breakfast, Highness. Kenobi will be fine and put back in the tank once his heart rate stays stable."

"Right, thank you for all you do here. Clearly you do a good job if he's still around and kicking." Anakin smiled and nodded, giving Obi-Wan one last glance before he left the room and let the healer work with no distractions.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan moved through the halls between the medical ward and his own private room, eager to get a proper shower to wash the smell of bacta off his—everywhere, as well as change out of the medical gown he'd been given. It wasn't that bacta smelled bad, he just had grown to dislike it in such vast amounts over the years.

Along the way, Anakin was wandering the halls, admiring his home and taking a break from royal duties. He was simply looking out a window with a relaxed expression, unaware of the approaching guard.

Obi-Wan paused, spotting the King. "Anakin?" he asked, his voice tired.

Anakin looked away from the window with raised eyebrows, then he relaxed when he saw the redhead. "Hey. They finally release you—or did you escape?" he added with a glance to the medical gown the redhead was still supporting.

"Yeah, I got the okay to leave just now. I smell overwhelmingly like bacta."

"I assume you're headed back to your room then. Would you care for some company?"

"If you don't mind me being out of it…I still have some of that sedative in my system and not much energy. But I finally convinced them to let me go relax in my own bed."

The king nodded. "Then I won't stay too long. You'll need as much rest as you can get."

"So I was lectured." Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head as he continued his slow pace down the hall, "I was told I took a particularly nasty blast to my bare chest which caused some heart rate issues. Not allowed to return to work until they clear me of that mess completely. Afraid I may relapse or something."

Anakin blinked. "Wow... You were very hurt by that attack then... That's scary, actually."

"Well, if I remember, I had replaced my armor with swim shorts and a towel." He stopped in front of his door and used the key pad to unlock it, gesturing Anakin in first.

Anakin stepped inside with a sigh. "Well, yes, but I guess I didn't realize just how injured you were."

"You, the Queen, and her handmaidens were unharmed, and my men only suffered small injuries if any at all, so it was worth it." Obi-Wan shrugged, moving to collect something to change into from his wardrobe.

"But you could have died," Anakin said flatly.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "If I die so that others may live, then my life was a meaningful one."

"You should want to have at least some self-preservation, right? I get that you have to do your job, but you still want to keep yourself alive."

"I don't _want_ to die, Anakin." Obi-Wan reassured, "But I do not fear dying."

Anakin sighed. "I guess I do just a bit. Mom and I had it rough before the Mustafar king bought us and gave us our freedom. I never knew where my next meal was coming from or if I was going to be beaten that day. It was… a dark time."

"I know, and if I can prevent you from dying so you can continue to live in the light and see your mother, then I will." Obi-Wan smiled before slipping into the refresher. "I'll keep the door cracked so that we can continue talking while I try to scrub out the smell of bacta from my everything."

"I do appreciate how well you do your job, but… after that attack and after what one of the healers told me, I'm worried about you. Not that I want you to stop doing you job. I just want you to be safer…You know?" Anakin leaned against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Obi-Wan frowned, looking down as he discarded the medical gown and stepped into the sonic. "I wouldn't be missed…"

"You absolutely would be missed, Obi-Wan. I would miss you, and so would Padmé and you friend in the cavalry."

"I'm expendable, always have been. Easily replaced and forgotten."

"No you're not. You're not replaceable. No one else can be Obi-Wan, captain of the Naboo Royal Guard. You've been here, what was it, ten years now? You've left an impact on several people here, including me, and I've been here the least amount of time."

"It's happened before. I think I've found a place where I'm needed, wanted…cared for…only to find myself replaced with someone better as I find myself homeless. I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Then I'm going to do all I can to keep you here. I'd hate to see you leave, whether that be because someone else took your job or you died. I don't want either of those to come true." Anakin turned to face the door, looking down at the floor for a bit. "This crush I have on you is too important to let you just slip away from me…"

Obi-Wan paused in his washing himself, "I hadn't just dreamt that you liked me? I thought all that was a fever dream while in the tank…"

"Not a dream. I do like you… we did kiss after all. Then we were attacked and you got hurt, so I'm not surprised you thought it all was a dream…"

"…We kissed? Kark…I'm sorry…you must have been in a panic…"

"I was panicked when you were shot, yes..."

"…Thank you for not running into danger because of it." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Uh... I actually did... You were unconscious before I fought off the assassins." Anakin flushed lightly.

There was a thud as Obi-Wan dropped the soap bar, followed by a few quick slapping of feet on the tile floor and the door springing open the rest of the way to show a dripping, nude Obi-Wan looking at the King with wide eyes, "You _what_?!"

Anakin stepped back in surprise, eyes wide as he was given a full look of the guard he had a crush on. He quickly his his face as it grew very red. "I... I fought the assassins," he started, his voice squeaking almost. "I had to help somehow! I wasn't just going to sit and watch your men die."

"That—that's dangerous! You were a target! You could have been killed and—"

"I can use the Force," Anakin suddenly blurted out.

Obi-Wan stopped, looking at him, "You…can?"

"Yes... I can." Anakin looked past Obi-Wan and held his hand out slightly, a towel coming out and wrapping  around the redhead's waist.

Obi-Wan's cheeks pinkend as he moved to hold the towel in place, "…Sorry for exposing myself to you…"

"It's fine... You're covered now, that's the important part." Anakin cleared his throat.

"…How long have you been able to do things like that?"

"Pretty much my whole life. I've kept it a secret for personal reasons."

"Fascinating… and you can use it to fight? Were you trained by a Jedi?"

"Yes I can fight with it, no I wasn't trained by a Jedi. I tried to keep this a secret for a long time, but when you got hurt, I had to jump in and fight."

"And…you weren't hurt?"

"Not seriously, no."

"Not seriously?" Obi-Wan frowned, reaching up with one wet hand to cup Anakin's cheek.

"Got shot in the shoulder, a few ribs minorly bruised, but other than that, no injuries."

"Oh Ani…" he shook his head "Do I need to request that you start training with my men if you are going to start stepping into danger?"

"I was injured before I used the Force. After that I was fine. I know how to protect myself." Anakin fell silent for a bit. "However, I wouldn't be opposed to some training."

"I'll have our training schedule forwarded to you."

"Thank you. I will look forward to joining you and your men."

"It's hard work." Obi-Wan cautioned, "And none of us are Force Sensitive, so we can't help you with that unless we request the help of a Jedi or something."

"I'd rather we didn't call a Jedi here… very few people know I'm Force sensitive. Not even my mom knows, and I don't want to worry her."

"The Jedi can keep secrets. But it's up to you."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't want to risk it."

"Alright, but I hope you have good control. Don't want you getting hurt trying some stunt you haven't trained for or something."

"I'm more prepared than you might think. Growing up as a slave and then a prince not of royal blood toughened me up quite a bit."

"Yes, but you were never taught the ways of the Force. I don't know much about it, but I know all the Force-user cults undergo intense training to learn to safely use it. Both the light and the dark sides."

Anakin shrugged. "I've survived well enough without that training. I think I can go the rest of my life without proper training."

"It's your choice…personally I'd want to learn what I could… At least give it some thought before you refuse." He turned back to finish his shower, "I'll be out in a bit."

Anakin nodded, moving to sit in an empty chair as he waited. "The thing is… I feel like my ability to use the Force is much stronger than a normal Jedi. I don't know why, I just feel more… powerful."

"You can't know that for sure, Anakin. Especially if you have never been evaluated by a Jedi."

"I've seen holorecordings of Jedi. They don't act like me. Their fighting styles, their attacks, they're all so much weaker than what I can do. I know because I've performed the same moves with stronger outcomes."

"They could have restraint." Obi-Wan pointed out. "I'm not saying you aren't stronger, just that we can not tell for sure. I'm certainly not an expert."

"Yeah… I guess we'd have to find an actual Jedi to find out." Anakin sighed. "I'd rather not be found though."

"You're too old for them to try and take to the Temple." Obi-Wan shrugged as he finished up. Once dried off he changed into a pair of comfortable blue pajamas and stepped out of the refresher to make his way over to the small sofa he had in the center of the room looking towards a window with a view. He flopped forward onto it with a tired groan.

Anakin smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, smell better, too." He sighed and rolled onto his side to look over at Anakin.

"Good. I should probably leave you to rest then." Anakin stood up from the chair.

"You can stay…unless you're busy…" Obi-Wan mumbled into the throw pillow his head was supported by.

"I'm not really busy... I suppose I can stay if you want me to."

"We kissed…I'd like to make that feel more like a reality than a dream, if that's alright."

Anakin flushed. "You want to kiss again," he stated bluntly.

"Oh my, do I?" Obi-Wan asked, though the smile curling his lips gave him away.

Anakin chuckled. "Well at least I want to kiss you again. Would you allow your king to do that?"

"Well, if it is the request of my king…" Obi-Wan propped himself up, his gaze steady on the handsome blond before him.

Anakin leaned down, closing the distance between them and kissed Obi-Wan gently, his hands cupping the redhead's face.

Obi-Wan pressed into the kiss, keeping things more on the chaste side, but welcoming the kiss warmly.

Anakin smiled, pulling back after a bit. "That's even better than last time. Plus we don't have some girls interrupting us this time."

"I would hope not—we're in my private rooms." Obi-Wan smiled, reconnecting a smaller, shorter kiss.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath after sparring with several of the training guards. He had defended himself much better than he had in the past, and he was pleased with his own progress. He let himself smirk as he stood back up, wiping the sweat from his brow with a gloved hand. His tunic was dripping with sweat already, so it would have done little good to use that to wipe his face dry.

"Working up a good healthy sweat, I see." Obi-Wan's approving voice sounded as the redhead moved to join the group, freshly cleared by the healer's to return to work as normal. He started to remove the outer layers of his uniform, "Who'll be my first opponent to make sure I haven't gotten soft these past weeks?"

One of the younger guards stepped up to Obi-Wan, making the challenge towards his superior.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, noting how much healthier and healed up he looked. He folded his arms to watch the sparring.

Obi-Wan and the guard squared off in the center of the training grounds, the other guards, and Anakin all standing in a circle around to observe. Obi-Wan was baiting his time, watching his opponent with hawk eyes. Then the opponent made the first move, striking out quick, which Obi-Wan blocked with ease and threw in a series of counter-blows. The younger guard was quickly brought into submission.

Obi-Wan straightened up with a sigh, "I don't want you to go easy on me just because I was recently on medical leave.  Who'll take this seriously?"

"I will," Anakin said as he made his way to Obi-Wan, a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, Highness, you already look warn out." Obi-Wan teased as he shook out his arms and got into a starting stance.

"I can still fight. I'm a long way from my limit." Anakin chuckled as they started circling each other.

"Lets hope so; I'd hate to send you to the healers."

"I doubt you will." Anakin made the first move, lunging forward with a fast fist towards the redhead's face.

Obi-Wan blocked by knocking the attack to the side where it struck harmlessly at the air next to Obi-Wan's ear, then he followed up with a kick to Anakin's side.

Anakin grunted slightly but bounced back quickly, pouncing to the side and shoving Obi-Wan's shoulder roughly to throw him off balance. "How challenging do you want me to be?"

"Don't hold back." The redhead said, leaping back to regain balance.

With that permission, Anakin rained down attack after attack on Obi-Wan, mostly being blocked but landing a few punches here and there. There was no clear victory he had, both were evenly matched, and it was what drove Anakin on until he had to jump back, chest heaving and sweat dripping off his chin as he looked at Obi-Wan with a focused expression.

Obi-Wan also stepped back to catch his breath, his eyes on the King before him, and sweat dripping down his face and into his eyes.

"…What just happened?" a voice spoke, though neither man cared to find out who has spoken. Both focused on each other before they launched into a second round.

On and on they fought until they were both completely spent and fell to their knees, facing each other and panting heavily. It was over. They both agreed wordlessly that there would be no winner this time.

"Water." Obi-Wan gasped out and two guards grabbed canteens and rushed forward to hand them to both men.

Anakin greedily took a long drink, gasping slightly once he lowered his canteen and looked at Obi-Wan with an intensity that couldn't simply be described as pride or success, or any sort of emotion that would come after a fight. No, his look gave off a different vibe, something that no other guard understood.

Obi-Wan was chugging water, a dribble having escaped and ran down from the corner of his lips and along his throat until it soaked into his sweat-dampened undershirt.

Once he'd downed half the canteen, Obi-Wan finally let up and lowered it, glancing over at Anakin, "Most impressive, my King."

"I can say the same for you," Anakin replied, taking another drink.

"Did you train in physical combat on Mustafar?" Obi-Wan asked, letting himself drop onto his butt in the dirt, his legs spread out in front of him.

"Very little, but I did train some. I was considered the weakest back home." Anakin paused, frowning. "Mustafar, I mean... My home is here now."

"Wouldn't want to square off against a Mustafarian native, then." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"They're brutal." Anakin also sat back, then eventually laid down on his back, sighing heavily.

"We should move to the sidelines…so the others can train without stepping on us."

Anakin stood up, then offered his hand to help Obi-Wan to his feet. "We should probably clean up as well. I've got that meeting with some of the galactic senators this evening."

"Ah yes, it wouldn't due to offend the senators' noses." Obi-Wan scoffed as he was hauled to his feet.

"I have a higher reputation to maintain now than I ever did back on Mustafar." Anakin shook his head as he and Obi-Wan made their way back to the castle to clean up.

"Which is important, yes, but sometimes those stuffy old senators could really get a dose of the reality of the people. Particularly Naboo's senator. Senator Palpatine really rubs me the wrong way. I'd be cautious around him, I think."

"Oh yeah? He just seems like a man who wants to get things done with good quality. I think he's doing a good job honestly."

"He does get things done, yes, but something about him seems…off. I just get a bad feeling about him."

Anakin shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you have good reason to feel that way. Not all politicians are as great as they seem on the outside."

"Queen Amidala says I'm just paranoid." Obi-Wan sighed, "But it's my job to protect, and I can't help the feeling of unease I get when he's around."

"Like you said, it's your job to protect. If anyone ever questions why you feel this way, just tell them it's because you're doing your job."

"Which is why I caution you, as I did the Queen."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep an eye on him. Besides, if he acts up, I'm sure Padmé can do something about it without causing too much commotion."

"And hopefully my gut feeling is wrong." Obi-Wan said, taking a swig of his water again.

"I hope so too…" Anakin fell silent, focusing on the castle as his mind wandered a bit.

 

* * *

 

"And it is good to see you again in person, my Queen. I regret that I was unable to attend your wedding in person, but the Galactic Senate has been quite a mess, no thanks to the current chancellor and his ideas for creating peace." Senator Palpatine said as he escorted Padmé along the path of one of the castle gardens, his aging hand patting hers in a grandfatherly way. "I spoke briefly to your husband through the Holo, he seems a nice enough lad for a Separatist, but are you sure he's trustworthy?"

"Of course he's trustworthy," Padmé said with a smile. "He's one of the nicest men I've met. I think Naboo is lucky to have him as its king. We could have had a person who was much worse."

"The war is only at a stand-still, Majesty, it's not declared officially over. There is still room for betrayal. And now that he is your husband, if you were to die…the planet would be in his hands to switch sides against the will of the people. I shutter to think—"

"I know he wouldn't do that. He's much too kind a person to think of doing something like that. I know it's taking a while for Naboo to warm up to him, but I trust him with my life, as should you. Anakin isn't your stereotypical Separatist."

"I just worry about you, is all. You are like a granddaughter to me."

"I know, but you really don't need to worry about me. I couldn't have asked for a better spouse in this situation."

"If you're sure, my lady." He smiled at her, "But I would like to see for myself in person that I can trust him not to have you assassinated."

"Well then you'll just have to wait a little longer. He should be ready for our meeting in a couple minutes."

"Of course, we do have business to discuss."

"I hope the meeting will go smoothly with the other senators." Padmé sighed, knowing most likely that the meeting would go anything but smoothly.

"It's the senate. It rarely does."

"Unfortunately. But with Anakin here now, I'm hoping it'll be at least a little better."

"One can only hope, Force be willing." Palpatine chuckled.

"Yes." Padmé checked the time and sighed. "Well, shall we head to the meeting?"

"Only if we must, my dear." He chuckled.

"It wouldn't do to keep the others waiting."

Queen and senator made their way back inside and to the meeting room, a grand hall that was probably used for feasts a couple times a year. When they arrived, Anakin was already there, chatting with some of the other senators that had come a long way to attend the meeting. Of course when Padmé entered the room, all attention went to her, and everyone bowed, except, of course, Anakin, who approached her and took her hand, kissing it gently as he too then bowed for his queen.

"I believe we are ready to begin this meeting," he said once he led Padmé to her seat.

Padmé sat down and nodded, watching as the roomfull of senators all followed suit. "Now, down to business."

The senator representing Mustafar spoke up first, eager to start diplomatic conversation. "I believe our first order of business should deal with the future of Queen Amidala and King Skywalker, more specifically, peace negotiations."

"I had assumed we were peaceful with each other as soon as the marriage was legalized." Padmé smiled, taking Anakin's hand, "But if Mustafar wishes to discuss it further, Naboo is quite happy to cooperate."

"We do wish to speak more. Our great King demands that he has a hand in his son's diplomatic negotiations, and he demands it peacefully. No violence will be tolerated as a response to this demand."

Anakin blinked. "He does know that I'm a king myself now, right? And he has no right to have a hand in the royal affairs of Naboo. My adoptive father or not, he doesn't belong anywhere here in Naboo's private affairs."

"Naboo has always striven to be a planet of peace. No violence will meet your king should he visit. However, my husband is right. He is now King of Naboo, and my partner on the throne. Such involvement in Naboo's affairs would have to be negotiated directly so that there is no mistaking what it is your king desires."

The senator tightened his jaw. "The King of Mustafar isn't willing to negotiate this request. He is demanding a part in Naboo's affairs, and in a peaceful manner too. There's no need for any violence to arise with this, only Naboo's willingness to comply."

"We are willing to discuss this with he and his queen, _personally_." She responded, her tone nothing but a strong, unmoving professionalism. "Whatever he is after, be it resources or closer alliance, it can be reached if discussed properly between both ruling parties."

"You may let him know that he is welcome here on Naboo," Anakin started. "But we are not agreeing to his terms. We will need to speak with him… and his queen… first."

The senator seemed to think for a bit, then nodded. "He will come right away."

"The queen as well," Anakin reminded sternly.

"Of course," the senator sneered.

Padmé nodded, though under the table she nudged Anakin's leg with her own, knowingly. Any excuse to get her husband's beautiful mother to Naboo for a visit.

Anakin glanced at her briefly before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Now then, next item of business… The recent attack on the queen and I. We still have yet to figure out who organized the attack and why. We don't want to accuse anyone here." He paused, looked around the room. "We do, however, want to know if similar attacks have happened across the galaxy, or if we are the only ones experiencing these attacks."

"There have been others, some stopped in the act, some stopped before it started… evidence uncovered points to it being hired work from an organization not wanting the war to end." The Senator from Corellia stated.

"So this isn't anything against Republic and Separatist royalty marrying," Anakin stated. "But if it's not for that reason, why want to keep the war going? Both sides are growing short on supplies, or at least the Separatists are. I don't know the Republic situation, but the Separatists are tired of war."

"Money. Some companies and their owners make a fortune in war time by producing weapons and supplies."

"There is also power to be gained in that aspect." Two other senators pointed out.

"I honestly don't care what power there is to be gained, this war needs to end, and it won't unless we do something about these attacks soon, or both sides will start blaming each other and extend the war, which none of us are prepared for."

"Precisely. Which is why the Senate has enlisted the help of the Jedi in tracking down those responsible. The Jedi are now acting as a completely neutral party with investigators helping them from both the Republic and the Seperatists." The Alderaan senator, Bail Organa, stated.

"Why do the Jedi have to get involved," the Mustafar senator asked. "This is none of their business. They've always been outside the loop of war. They fought for the Republic and devastated hundreds of Separatist homes, including part of Mustafar. I see no reason the Jedi should deem themselves neutral now and try to help both sides."

"Why should they not?" Bail countered, "The Jedi have always been peace keepers since their humble beginnings. War is not their place, though the Republic Senate did force them into the roles of Generals by way of majority vote. This is more their style. To stay neutral and fight to bring peace back to the Galaxy."

"I'll only believe it when I see it. They did nothing to keep the peace during this war."

Anakin sighed, rubbing his face with a hand as the bickering continued between senators. He really wished he could just escape and go watch the sunset with Obi-Wan.

"If you need more trust in them, Mustafar is free to send one of their own investigators to assist the Jedi and report back should they suspect favoritism on the Jedi's part." Bail countered.

Palpatine sighed, "This is why I voted against charging the Jedi with this investigation…"

"Neutral they may be now, but I will not trust the Jedi," the senator from Mustafar declared.

"Enough," Anakin said with an authoritative voice. "There are still many issues between us, clearly. Let's take a break from this meeting and come back with clear heads, alright?"

"If you'll think it'd help with the stubbornness _some_ Senators seem to have a problem with." One person sighed.

"I do," the blond responded, giving a strong look to the senator. "Come back in thirty minutes."

The senators stood and wandered out of the room, Anakin staying in his seat and sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to the stressful part of being a ruler." Padmé teased him.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk.  "We haven't even met for that long yet and already they're all at each other's throats."

"Are all Mustafarians like that Senator?"

"Some, though I didn't think my adoptive father would be that way... But I guess he is."

She sighed and shook her head, "We'll work with him, but he asks too much if what the Senator said is accurate. An alliance is mutually beneficial, and one can not just barge in on the other's rule."

"I just don't understand why he suddenly acts like this. He was always kind to my mom and I, but if that treatment has changed…" Anakin grew angry at the thought of his mother being hurt by the man who took the both of them in.

"This is why such things are discussed in person between royals. Senators sometimes let their power get to them and they make decisions that their planet and ruling party would not agree to. We will send word to Mustafar ourselves to invite the king and your mother."

Anakin nodded, sighing to calm himself. "I just hope what the senator has said isn't true."

"This marriage was for Peace and that senator certainly is acting more like Naboo surrendered to Mustafar rather than an alliance was born."

"Maybe that's how Mustafar saw our marriage… Naboo surrendering."

"If that was the case, I would have had to abandon my throne and married one of your brothers—likely whichever one is in line for the throne, while your father would be able to place his own ruler here in my place. Not send you, his stepson who has no claim to his throne, here to marry me."

Anakin shrugged. "I was the best fit for marrying another human I guess. You saw that senator from Mustafar. Looked more hellish than human." He smiled lightly.

"Certainly not pretty to look at by my standards." She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Be glad you got paired with the only male human on Mustafar."

"A handsome one, too. We do look good together." She chuckled, "And you're understanding."

"I try to be fair. I came from a bad background, but that doesn't mean I have to act like it."

"Of course not." She patted his hand.

"I wish there was some way I could fix the galaxy and have no more slavery, no more kids growing up in bad environments. It's just not fair to them. They're too innocent to know what's going on."

"Once the galaxy settles a bit in peace, maybe you can do something to help them."

"I hope so, but I'm not a senator… But I'm the king, so why shouldn't I be able to go to the galactic senate if I want to?"

"You're able to." She nodded. "But right now we need this peace agreement to work, so it's best to wait. You'd have better luck convincing the Senate should you wait."

"Of course. Figuring out this mess with the attacks is important right now. If we don't find out who is behind this soon, we'll have much larger issues to worry about."

"Exactly." She sighed, "So, how is Obi-Wan fairing? He's back on duty today, isn't he?"

"I'd say he's as good as new. We sparred earlier."

"Not rusty at all?"

"Not that I could tell. Our sparring ended in a draw."

"That's either impressive or sad, and I don't know which." She giggled.

Anakin shrugged. "I'll give him credit, he's a good fighter. He just needs to stop getting hurt all the time."

"That I'll agree with." She shook her head, "His methods are effective but…extreme sometimes."

"Though he did make a point to say he had no protective armor on him when we were attacked. Still, from what I've been told, he visits the medical ward far too often ."

"Yes, in this case I don't think it was avoidable. He needed to jump in to protect us and didn't have time to get dressed for battle."

"Lucky for him I was there to finish the fight..."

"Lucky for us all." She smiled.

"I guess so. As long as no one mentions the fact that I'm... Well, you know."

"We won't, Ani. You've asked us not to."

"I know, but sometimes people get chatty and say things they're not supposed to say."

"The guards would answer to Obi-Wan if they chatter about it; the handmaidens would answer to me."

"But what about the surviving attackers? Who knows who they have talked to."

"She's in Jail, Anakin."

Anakin sighed. "Maybe I'm just paranoid something will happen and I'll get caught."

"Even if that does happen, you're protected here. You are the King of Naboo."

"Yeah… I shouldn't be so worried about this. It's dumb, really." The blond shook his head. "Now is not the time to worry about me being Force sensitive. We need to focus on the attacks and figure out how to stop them."

"Before anyone else gets hurt or worse."

 

* * *

 

The break in the middle of the meeting soon drew to a close, the senators returning to their seat with somewhat clearer minds, ready to talk through the issue of the attacks on royals across the galaxy. The discussion went long into the night, exhausting Anakin to the point where he caught himself nodding off multiple times as the senators spoke. He was relieved when the meeting finally came to a close, and he was sure the others were just as relieved.

Everyone made their respective good-byes and bid each other good night, leaving the king and queen standing alone at the grand entrance of their home. Anakin let out a sigh, a very tired one at that, and he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel we are no closer to a solution," he commented as he and Padmé made their way back to their bedrooms.

"Best get used to that feeling when dealing with the Senate." Padmé sighed, "Come, let us retire to our beds and…maybe the waiting arms of our special someone's?" she winked.

"Maybe for you. I have no idea where Obi-Wan is right now." Anakin looked around, not seeing the redhead he was interested in.

"His shift ended hours ago." She shrugged, "He's likely relaxing with a good book somewhere….or sleeping…or nodded off on his book…"

Anakin chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me if he fell asleep on a book."

"If he has, you should make sure he gets to a bed."

"Are you saying I should go find him before I go to bed?"

"I'll see you at breakfast." She gave a little curtsy and turned to head to her own rooms where she knew Sabé would likely be waiting.

Anakin sighed as he was left alone, and despite being extremely tired, he headed to the one place he could think Obi-wan would be, his personal quarters. Before he knew it, Anakin was at the redhead's door, knocking to see if anyone was home.

There was a tired grunt to allow entrance.

With a yawn, Anakin entered. "Obi-Wan? You awake?"

"…No…" came a sleepy reply that implied that he was at least half asleep.

Anakin found Obi-Wan curled up on a couch with a book, looking as tired as Anakin felt. "Want some quiet company tonight?"

"Only if that company is warmer than my forgotten tea." Obi-Wan smiled, nodding at the cup of tea that was no longer putting out little streams of heat.

"I'm definitely warmer." Anakin took his shoes off and shed a few layers, letting them drop to the floor in a pile before he crawled into the couch and snuggled up to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shifted so that he was leaning against Anakin's chest, "…Meeting run late?"

"Very late. I'm exhausted." To prove his point, Anakin yawned and closed his eyes.

"Don't envy you…being surrounded by bickering politicians all afternoon and evening." He shifted again to fully cuddle in with the King, ignoring how his personal datapad dropped from his lap and onto the floor.

"I don't think I'll ever like politics now. They argue so much, and it's so unnecessary." Anakin rested his head on top of Obi-Wan's, yawning again.

"It's okay…you're safe from the headache now." Obi-Wan chuckled, the sound deepened by the need for sleep.

Anakin simply smiled, wrapping his arms around the redhead. "You don't mind if I stay the night here, right"

"I assumed that's why you knocked."

"Just thought I'd ask before I assumed I was welcome."

"Of course you are welcome." Obi-Wan smiled, "But I think we should move to the bed if you are. This couch won't be comfortable come morning. Would you like to borrow a some pajamas? I wear them baggy so they should fit you…well, may be short in the leg and arm length…"

"Only if you want to run the risk of getting an accidental rip in them." Anakin chuckled as he stood up, offering his hand to Obi-Wan to help him up.

"I know how to fix a seam." Obi-Wan shrugged and reluctantly heaved himself to his feet before moving to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of green pajamas very similar to the blue ones he was wearing.

"Well if you're sure. I suppose I can try wearing pajamas for once. Usually I don't wear any."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed deeply, "O-oh…"

"I won't make you uncomfortable by not wearing any." Anakin took the pajamas Obi-Wan had pulled out for him.

"….Isn't sleeping in the nude cold?"

"Oh, I didn't mean I slept in the nude. I do wear underwear still." Anakin chuckled.

"Still…isn't that cold?"

"Having a fire has helped, but lately I haven't needed it." Anakin moved over to Obi-Wan's personal refresher room and closed the door, leaving a crack as he changed into the pajamas.

"You're adjusting to Naboo's summer, then. That's good." Obi-Wan said as he moved to his bed and slipped under the thin blanket he used in the warmer months. He paused, "But will you need my thicker blanket tonight?"

"I doubt it. I haven't needed one in about a week." The blond emerged from the refresher room adjusting the top of the pajamas he was given.

Obi-Wan giggled, "Well, they certainly are short on you…but are you comfortable?"

"I may end up losing the top somewhere in the night."

"Then you don't have to wear the top."

"Good." Anakin quickly shed the top off, letting it hang off the edge of the bed.

"Now come on, your chest was comfortable, and I'd like to use it in substitute of my pillow." Obi-Wan grinned, lifting the blanket so that Anakin could slip under.

Anakin smiled, climbing into the bed and under the covers with a happy sigh. "Much more comfortable with the company of another person."

"Mmhm," Obi-Wan hummed as he curled up against Anakin with a relaxed smile, "specifically the right individual."

"You know, I'm really glad that Padmé and I decided we were okay with seeing other people. Makes me feel a lot better about this whole situation."

"It made me a little less lonely, as well. Still can't believe you were interested in my old ass over—anyone else."

Anakin shrugged. "Not often do I find someone I find attractive in both looks and personality."

"You already have me in your arms, you don't need to flatter me." Obi-Wan chuckled with a yawn.

"At least it shows I'm getting better at flirting." Anakin smirked.

"Awe, but you were adorably awkward in your attempts." Obi-Wan pinched Anakin's cheek before having the lights dimmed.

Anakin pulled his cheek away with a scoff. "They were very awkward, that's for sure. I still have no idea how my flirting worked at first."

"Your cuteness factor outweighed your awkwardness. Now come back here." Obi-Wan reached up to pull Anakin down into his lips.

Anakin melted into their kiss, a soft noise of contentment escaping. After a bit, he pulled back. "Just out of curiosity, have you ever been in one of the beds in Padmé and my shared bedroom?"

"Of course not. I've never even entered the royal chambers."

"Would you like to one night? I can inform Padmé and she can spend the night with Sabé in her private bedroom."

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus my men need to know where to find me in case of an emergency."

"Come on, you can spare one night for your King, can't you?"

"It'd…have to be on a night we know I won't be randomly needed…"

Anakin sighed. "Have one of you higher ranked guards be the go-to guy for the night."

"You really want this."

"I think it would be nice to treat you one night to sleeping in ultimate luxury. My bed is so soft; you just sink into it and never want to get out of it."

"Sounds dangerous to put your royal protector into a bed he'll never want to leave." Obi-Wan chuckled.

Anakin shrugged with a smile. "It'd be worth the risk."

"What if I get stuck and never leave?"

"Then I would stay with you."

"I'm sure your absence would be noticed."

"As would yours."

"Not as much. The people would just assume I'm on holiday."

"I wouldn't assume that. I'd probably think the worst had happened before I thought you went on holiday."

"Well, you also have full access to my work schedule and would know for sure." The redhead pointed out.

"I know. Still, if for some reason I didn't know one day and you were gone, I'd worry a little."

"How cute, you care about me." Obi-Wan cooed.

"Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be in your bed right now." Anakin chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "Now, we should probably sleep some before we both have to get up early. We don't want to be caught."

"We are talking way too much for two men as exhausted as us."

"Yeah we are. But I'm going to stop now so I can sleep. I suggest you do the same, though I wouldn't be opposed to falling asleep to the sound of your voice." Anakin yawned and closed his eyes, pulling Obi-Wan close.

"Maybe some other time when I'm more awake than you." Obi-Wan muttered, shifting with the movement to fall into a comfortable position. "Goodnight, Anakin."

"Good night, Obi-Wan."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

As the morning light began to filter into Obi-Wan's bedroom, Anakin was busy putting his boots back on as quietly as possible. He wanted Obi-Wan to know he was leaving, but at the same time he wanted the man to sleep as much as possible.

Obi-Wan rolled over with a sleepy sigh, his arm falling off the edge of the bed along with a good portion of his blanket.

Anakin paused, looking up to gather any more signs the redhead was awake. He went back to dressing himself, and when he was ready, he moved over to the bed and gently stroked Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan breathed in heavily and rolled towards the touch, his eyes cracking open, "…'ni?"

"Morning," Anakin said softly, his voice deep from sleep. He kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "Just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

" 'kay…" Obi-Wan shifted to push himself up, rubbing the sleep from one eye before leaning forward to kiss the King's cheek.

"I'll see you later." Anakin made his way out of the room as best as he could without being seen. Luckily, it was early enough in the day that hardly anyone was out and about yet.

"Well, that's an unexpected section of the castle to find you leaving so early in the morning." A voice said, "That's where most of the guards who live in the castle have their private rooms, isn't it?"

Exiting the kitchens, Senator Palpatine stepped towards the king, a cup of hot morning tea in hand.

Anakin jumped slightly, eyes wide. "Senator... I was just talking with Captain Kenobi about security..."

"Talking…before the sun has breached the horizon?" The older man stopped before the king, bowing his head slightly.

"I had woken up earlier with an idea for our security and I had to tell him as soon as possible. Surely that's a reason good enough to satisfy your curiosity."

"It would be, if you weren't lying." The man gave a small chuckle, "Oh don't worry, I'm not out to accuse you of anything serious, my king. I just have an enhanced ability to read people. You hide them well, but your emotions betray you. Panic and guilt at being caught by me. And before that…contentment, satisfaction, and adoration."

Anakin lowered his eyebrows. "I thought you were a senator, not a Force user."

"And I could say that I thought you were a king, not a Force user." The man countered knowingly. "Oh and strong in the Force you are. I've really never experienced anything like it. You're like a super nova going off constantly. It's hard not to notice your presence in the Force."

He sighed and smiled at Anakin, "Not everyone who is Force Sensitive is found by the Jedi at an early age, my boy, and we both are examples of that. When I was young enough to have been found and taken to the Temple on Coruscant and trained as a Jedi, well, Naboo hadn't yet joined the Republic and was not very welcoming to the Jedi. The Jedi in turn never found me as they did not search Naboo. Instead I was found by a Wise Munn who also happened to be Force Sensitive, and he took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew, and I in turn could teach you. Handy little tricks like being able to read emotions which would help you assess if a debate is at a dead end and needs a break to let people calm themselves, or if pressing forward is the best option. I also could teach you to hide your presence from other Force sensitives such as the Jedi. I had done so for years until I slipped up in my…frustration a number of years ago when running for the seat of Supreme Chancellor, and the Jedi discovered me. I haven't been particularly fond of their order since."

Anakin looked skeptical. "I'm fine with the training I'm getting under Captain Kenobi. I don't need any Force training, and no offence, but especially not from someone I don't know that well."

"It's an open offer, my boy. You know how to contact me should you change your mind."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Yeah...You didn't see anything this morning, okay?"

"I saw you out for a morning walk near the kitchens, perhaps to grab something." The old man suggested.

"Yes, I am hungry. I should probably eat before my day starts."

"Well, don't let me keep you from your early meal, my King." Palpatine bowed ushering him past towards the kitchens.

The king cautiously moved past the older man, glancing at him before making a bee line to the kitchens, his heart pounding in his chest at being caught sneaking out of a room that wasn't his.

A few of the kitchen staff looked up as the King entered and one of the chefs smiled, "What can I get you, my King?"

"Something light for now. My stomach isn't cooperating with me this early in the morning."

The Besalisk hummed, rubbing his chin with one large hand in consideration before nodding to himself, "I think I have something for you. Just the thing to help settle an uneasy stomach. Humans seem to think it tastes good, too." He moved to start making the single serving of a dish.

"I don't care if it tastes good, as long as it makes my stomach settle, I'm happy." Anakin sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"It'll be right up." Came the promise.

"Thank you... You know, I've seen you and Obi-Wan talking a lot. You two good friends?"

"Old friends. He got me this job. I met him when he was a scraggly little thing only as tall as my hips!" he laughed. "I owned a diner on Coruscant, but sadly gang activity spread to the area I had it and, well…I lost it. That's when Obi-Wan got me this job here until I get enough saved up for a second chance at my own diner. I'm Dex, by the way."

Anakin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dex. A very nice little history you and Obi-Wan have. I like it."

"Oh I have stories about him. Wild little youngling he was. Always getting into trouble and working up quite an appetite for my greasier food."

"Wild? Well, he grew out of that just fine." The king chuckled.

"Did he? Not from what I've heard." Dex chuckled.

"Okay, except for maybe in battle, he doesn't seem wild to me."

"In sport, too. The castle staff holds some sports competitions every year for fun. We split off into teams and compete. The queen—and I suppose you, now—is the judge as we compete in a series of sports and physical games. The team with the most wins in the end gets an extra week of paid vacation at any point of their choosing for the year."

"Maybe I want to compete, just for fun. I can take a vacation whenever I want." Anakin smiled. "But I love the idea of the competitions."

"Well, it's not for me to say you can or can't, sire." Dex plated the food and slid it across the counter to Anakin.

Anakin stepped forward, taking a good look at the food set before him. "Well, it does smell good at least."

"Try it, it won't bite." Dex chuckled again, having a droid take dishes to be cleaned so he could get back to work on what he'd been mixing up before Anakin walked in.

Anakin sampled the dish, and deciding he liked it, proceeded to eat the rest. Slowly, his stomach, upset by being caught and being up so early, began to feel better, leaving him happier and more awake.

"How'd you like it?" Dex asked as the cleaner droid moved to get the dishes.

"Absolutely fantastic. Many Kudos to you, Dex."

"Food is my passion, though I prefer making the greasy stuff to the fancy stuff this kitchen normally puts out." He chuckled, pleased that the King enjoyed the meal.

"Force, something greasy sounds really good now," Anakin practically moaned out.

"I'm busy getting breakfast for the castle finished, but if you can wait until later I could cook you up something."

"I would love that." Anakin sighed as he stepped away from the counter. "Thank you for that light breakfast. I'm feeling better already."

"Of course, always happy to serve the best way I know how." Dex smiled before his eyes shifted behind Anakin, "Obi-Wan! Your breakfast is almost finished, old friend."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Morning, Dex. Good Morning, King Anakin."

Anakin quickly turned around, face turning slightly red. "Obi-Wan! I-I mean, Captain Kenobi… Sir… Hi…Morning." The blond looked at the floor ran a hand through his hair with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan moved forward and clasped the King on the shoulder in a familiar way, "We are friends enough for you to call my by my first name in front of staff."

"Sorry, I… panicked after I… I panicked." Looking back up, Anakin shook his head.

"Why would you panic?" Obi-Wan teased, moving over to help himself to a glass of juice as he waited for his breakfast.

"Uh, well, it's something I need to talk to you about in a more private setting."

"Alright." Obi-Wan waited for a droid to bring him his plate and then he nodded, "After you."

Anakin lead the way out of the kitchen with a sigh, his heart rate going back down once more. "I about had a heart attack this morning after I left."

"My morning breath isn't that frightening, is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin chuckled, lowering his voice. "No, that's not the reason. I… got caught leaving you room. By Senator Palpatine."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Why was he lurking in the hall outside my room?"

"He just happened to be walking by… he knows I'm Force sensitive."

"He does? You weren't floating things, were you?"

"No, I literally just walked out the door and he was there, and he knew… he says he's Force sensitive as well."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about a scandal involving him and the Force… Accusation of him using it to manipulate votes in favor of himself in an election…"

Anakin hummed. "Well, I still don't see anything bad about him. I mean I made sure he wouldn't tell anyone, and he seems pretty trustworthy to me. He's a galactic senator after all. If he wasn't trustworthy, he wouldn't have been elected."

"Part of it was his birthright. But there was no proof of what he was accused of, so really it's just a caution more of a warning about him. But when it comes to who could have caught you…he is far from the worst. He is, at least, loyal to Naboo."

"True. It could have been someone who would have ratted me out as soon as they saw me. That would have been a disaster."

"Well now we know to be a bit more careful."

Anakin nodded. "It was early enough in the day, and I didn't think anyone would be up, so he surprised me when I stepped out."

"When guests are in the castle, let's not have sleepovers." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I agree." Anakin sighed. "My offer from last night still stands though. If you want to experience extreme luxury, just let me know."

"Make it my life day gift." Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smirked back at the redhead. "Deal."

"It's at the end of next month."

"I'll make sure to mark it in my calendar. We'll celebrate the royal way."

"I'll look forward to night of being spoiled with a bed fit for royalty."

"Just sleeping in the bed alone is so good. Anything else that happens is a bonus, of course."

"Well, I'd prefer a warm boyfriend next to me."

"Well, I did hope to share my bed with you, not have you be the only one in the bed." Anakin chuckled.

"Then it's a promise." He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Anakin brushed some stray dirt off his tunic as he walked the halls of the castle. His mind continued to wander back to Obi-Wan and his Life Day, and Anakin kept remembering he was going to share his bed with the redhead. He also had to remember to talk to Padmé about that night so he and Obi-Wan wouldn't be disturbed if they decided to do more than just sleep. That thought alone made Anakin blush slightly.

He found Padmé standing stiffly by a fountain in the garden as she looked wide-eyed at the gathered nobles accompanying her.

"I'm not sure this is an appropriate subject." Palpatine said; his hands on Padmé's shoulders, fingers twitching ever so slightly as he also looked at the three nobles.

"It is an important one. The future of Naboo depends on it." A rather stout duke announced loudly.

Tilting his head, Anakin approached the small group. "The future of Naboo depends on what? Tighter security? More armed forces?"

"Anakin—I don't—" Padmé tried to warn her husband but one of the lords cut in.

"Why, you giving the Queen an heir, my King. A young prince or princess running around. We are wondering why there has been no announcement of a royal pregnancy yet. You have had more than enough time."

Anakin paled very quickly, stepping back with wide eyes. "W-what? I... We..." He struggled to come up with words as he was suddenly in the middle of a conversation he hoped to never have with someone other than Padmé.

"You both are young." The duke nodded, "The best time to have a child is now."

"I... Don't want to," Anakin responded quietly, sounding much like a child.

"You must. You don't have a choice. The Nabooian royal bloodline must be continued."

"It won't be a hassle. A royal nanny will be helping with much of the raising of the child."

"And so to you it'd be just like your wedding night when you consummated the marriage."

Padmé's face was red as she hid in her hands.

Anakin glanced at Padmé, desperate for help that he wasn't going to get. "But... I mean if... Having a child is only looked at as a hassle, why have one? If you don't want one, don't have one, and I don't want one, and we haven't talked about having a kid once since we were married. And besides, we're dealing with a galaxy wide threat right now! Our lives are at too great a risk to even consider having a child now!"

"All the more reason to have a child, in case something does happen."

"When you are the crown, you have no choice but to have at least one child."

"You can't be selfish."

Anakin groaned, covering his face. "I'm finished with this conversation. Come on, Padmé." He grabbed his queen's hand and led her away from the older men who seemed to think they were required to have a child.

"Sorry…I…I tried to warn you…" she muttered as she was pulled along by her husband. Her voice was so small, so vulnerable compared to any other time she spoke.

"It's okay... I had no idea I was going to be walking into that conversation." Anakin led her all the way to their bedroom to hide away from the demanding elders. "Are you okay?" he asked once they were behind closed doors.

She shook her head and turned into his chest for comfort. "I know they are right, but for them to think they have the right to bring up such a subject… It's so personal…"

"It's extremely personal. They have no right to know everything about our lives. That's not how this works." Anakin sighed and hugged her. "I don't want to do this, Padmé..."

"I know, I don't either." She looked up at him, "No offence but the thought of doing _that_ with you instead of Sabé is…" she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm so unqualified for this," Anakin sighed. "I haven't even done it before, and now they're forcing me to when I don't want to and when I'm not ready."

"What do we do, Ani?"

"I... I don't know. We can't do this!" The blond started to panic a little.

"There are artificial ways to conceive a child between us, but few medical experts know how in the Galaxy…certainly none who are on Naboo."

"Of course there are none here," Anakin muttered. He pulled away from Padmé and went to sit on the edge of his bed. "Which means we have to..."

"…I think we should have our lovers here for this conversation…so they know…and have their say."

Anakin nodded. "Should we call them up now?"

"Yes. I could use more familiar arms hugging me." She said, moving to get her personal comm out.

"Sorry," he apologized weakly as he grabbed his own comm to call Obi-Wan.

"Hugs between friends are nice, don't get me wrong, but given the situation…I just…I want my love, as I'm sure you do as well." She sent Sabé a message to have her drop what she was doing and rush to the royal suite.

"It's preferred in this situation, yes..." Anakin tossed aside his comm once he sent the message to Obi-Wan.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock on the door, followed by a muffled "Oh move over!" and the door opened, Sabé rushing in as Obi-Wan was left in the doorway, brushing himself off from what the royals could assume had been Sabé pushing him over.

"Padmé, what happened?" Sabé asked, taking the Queen's hands into her own as Obi-Wan entered and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged as he looked up at Obi-Wan. "We need to talk, all four of us."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking a bit pale, "Is this about what happened this morning?"

"What happened this morning?" Sabé asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, we're still safe with that." He turned to Sabé. "I spent the night with him last night, snuck out this morning and got caught by Senator Palatine, but he's agreed to keep things quiet."

Sabé looked at Padmé. "Ok, well if that isn't the problem, then what is?"

"I—well, we were approached about the whole heir thing…they are waiting for an announcement…" Padmé admitted, pulling Sabé down to sit on the bed with her.

"Already?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing over at Anakin.

"We don't want to do it," Anakin said firmly. "But... It looks like we're being forced to."

"But why don't you do anything about it," Sabé asked gently, holding Padmé's hands. "There has to be another way."

"We could hunt down a medical expert that knows the whole artificial way to make me get pregnant with his baby, but that would take time, and likely a good deal of credits. And with how they were talking just now, well…it's clear they think we are already late in making a baby."

Anakin slumped his shoulders and huffed as he sat back on his own bed. "They were so... Demanding that we have a baby. It's like they were more concerned for a future they won't even be around for than the royals running the planet now."

Obi-Wan moved to guide Anakin over to a chair and had him sit so he could rub the tension from his shoulders. "We all knew this would come, and no matter what, we knew it'd come too soon…but not this soon…" he sighed.

"It's not that I don't want a baby…" Padmé sighed, "I just don't want to do the thing that would give me that baby."

"Can you just... Avoid it? Avoid the people asking? I mean, come on! You haven't even been married a whole year yet and they're already demanding you have a kid?" Sabé sighed.

"Everyone just assumes that we're happy and want to start a family right away," Anakin grumbled as he relaxed under Obi-Wan's hands. "I don't even want a kid now, and besides I... Haven't had sex with anyone yet..."

"And they came out of nowhere. They were enjoying their lunch in the gardens and I was speaking with Senator Palpatine about an issue he's been having with the Senate and wanted my input on how to handle it in the best way for the people, when suddenly they were surrounding me asking about an heir." Padmé sighed.

"So I guess long story short, we have to have a baby... And we wanted you two to know." Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with a sad expression.

Sabé sighed. "Does it really have to be this way?"

"Too bad Sabé can't just use our strap-on to…" Padmé muttered.

"If you two do…try for a baby…" Obi-Wan spoke up, "I think Sabé and I should wait. Sabé in the Queen's personal room, myself in Anakin's…and ready to comfort and distract as needed afterwards. Have nice baths drawn up, and other such aftercare needs."

"I do like that idea," Anakin said, looking at Padmé.

"It would certainly help everyone feel better," Sabé agreed.

"The best of a bad situation." Padmé agreed. "And I want girlfriend time before it happens, too."

Obi-Wan moved to rub along Anakin's arms as he leaned in close to his ear, "You'll have me before if you need it…and I know we haven't hinted at being ready to go that far yet, but if you want your first time to be with me…well, whatever you feel is best…"

Anakin shivered a little. "I... I don't know." He turned so he could look up better at Obi-Wan. "I want my first time to be with you... But I wanted to wait until your life day. We'd have this whole room to ourselves, we'd be in the most comfortable bed ever, everything perfect for my first time... But now that this issue has come up, it seems that it needs to be taken care of well before your life day."

"I want it to be for us, not forced, but if you'd be more comfortable with me first…then…we can try. Think on it and let me know." He whispered before kissing Anakin's cheek.

Anakin leaned into the kiss, turning his head to catch Obi-Wan's lips. "Maybe we can try some things... Maybe not go all the way..."

"Then that is what we will do." Obi-Wan vowed.

"Thank you... I hope you won't mind me being nervous. I haven't done anything like this before. It's all new to me."

Obi-Wan nodded, "For me as well…"

"Really? Well... That makes me feel a little better." Anakin chuckled lightly. "So... Tonight? My private room?"

"Tonight." Obi-Wan promised, "Though while there are Senators still here I shouldn't stay the night after this morning."

"Yeah... Some other night you'll stay." Anakin reached up to run a few fingers along Obi-Wan's jaw.

Obi-Wan smiled and turned his head to kiss Anakin's fingers.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

He was nervous. He'd deny it if anyone asked, but he really was nervous as he paced outside the door to Anakin's private rooms. He'd gotten off duty and made his way to meet with his boyfriend as planned, but he couldn't' help but take pause outside.

They weren't planning on going all the way that evening, but…it sort of felt like they were. To take a step towards it…to do more than the small kisses and hand-holding…

Well, Obi-Wan was nervous.

Anakin was also nervous, doing some pacing himself. He was in comfortable clothes, and he hoped Obi-Wan was in something somewhat similar. Either way, both men were nervous for this night, and Anakin was beginning to wander if his partner had chickened out on him.

There was a small thump on the door as, on the other side, Obi-Wan had dropped to the floor, leaning against it as he closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

Anakin looked up, moving to the door. "Captain Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan…" came the correction. "I'd rather this not be so formal."

Anakin opened the door and looked down. "Just being safe. Come on in."

Obi-Wan pushed himself up and entered the room, glancing around. He'd been there before with Anakin, but it felt different this time—it _was_ different.

"Just make yourself comfortable," Anakin said as he closed the door behind Obi-Wan.

"Are you nervous?" the redhead asked, removing his jacket and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. I know we're not going all the way tonight, but I'm still super nervous."

"Between just us two…I am too…I was probably outside your door for fifteen minutes…"

"Fifteen? Man, you didn't have to wait that long, even with nerves."

"I just want everything between us to develop in a healthy and loving way and this is a pretty big step for us."

"It is." Anakin moved over to sit next to Obi-Wan, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "But I think we're ready for this, despite our nerves."

Obi-Wan's fingers trailed along Anakin's cheek and into his curls, "There is only one way to find out."

Anakin leaned closer, kissing the redhead gently and slowly.

As they kissed, Obi-Wan's hand moved to rest on Anakin's thigh.

They drifted closer to each other, Anakin's hands settling on Obi-Wan's hips. After a bit, he pulled back to pause and remove his tunic, leaving him bare-chested. "This isn't moving too fast for you is it?"

"Let's just not remove pants yet." The older man suggested.

Anakin nodded. "I can keep my pants on." He chuckled lightly.

"Mine too." Obi-Wan smirked.

Smiling, Anakin leaned in for another kiss, making an effort to encourage Obi-Wan to get close and into his lap if he wanted.

It was slow and sensual, the two kissing deeply as their hands explored, all clothing being lost other than their slacks. At some point Obi-Wan was coaxed into straddling Anakin's lap, and that's where he was when he slowly pulled back to look into his eyes.

Anakin let his hands settle on Obi-Wan's thighs as he looked up into steel blue eyes. His heart pounded as excitement ran through his body. "Nervous still?"

"No. You?" the redhead breathed out, his forehead resting against the blond's.

"No." Anakin moved a hand up to Obi-Wan's chest. "Want to go further?"

"If you do." He nodded.

Anakin nodded. "Okay... Is it alright if I touch you? Like... Lower?"

"You might find it a bit hard, if you do."

Anakin chuckled, the hand on Obi-Wan's chest moving lower to his waist. "That's how it's supposed to be in these situations, right?"

"Perhaps." He smirked.

The blond raised an eyebrow, fingers gripping onto the edge of Obi-Wan's slacks. He was shaking a little.

"Relax, my love, I won't bite unless you ask me to."

"Sorry, I guess I am still a little nervous." Anakin tugged at Obi-Wan's pants gently, swallowing as his eyes moved down the redhead's body.

"We aren't going all the way tonight, Ani." Obi-Wan reminded him, "We are only going as far as we are comfortable with as we familiarize ourselves with each other.

"I know…" Opting to not say more, Anakin kissed Obi-Wan once more as his hand abandoned the pants and instead rubbed Obi-Wan through his pants.

Obi-Wan gave a soft moan, his head falling forward onto Anakin's shoulder, "May I touch you in return?"

"Please," Anakin whispered, nuzzling into red hair.

"Well, if you insist." The redhead whispered, moving his hand down between them to press and then stroke the hardened length he found between Anakin's legs.

Anakin gasped, his own hand halting for a few seconds before continuing. He stroked harder and faster, building up friction that he knew would make Obi-Wan feel good.

Obi-Wan's breathing grew deeper yet and he slumped forward, "If you do it like that I might…I—I have an idea, if I may?"

When Anakin nodded, getting the hint of what the redhead had planned, Obi-Wan moved, undoing each of their flies to finish themselves off together.

 

* * *

 

Sabé sighed as she picked at her food, uninterested in the meal before her that day. Her mind was other places, and because of that, her stomach had no tolerance for much food. Already she felt like she was going to be sick with what little she had eaten for breakfast earlier.

A cup of calming tea was suddenly set down in front of her, followed by Obi-Wan slipping into the seat across from her with a tea tray.

"…For your nerves." He muttered as he picked up his own cup for a sip, "Should help…"

"Thanks," she muttered back, taking the cup and sipping lightly. "Been feeling like sithshit recently…"

"…Well, it's happening tonight so I think all four of us are… We can only hope that tonight will be all they need…The queen…she's been to the healers to do everything she can to help the success rate of what they do?"

Sabé nodded. "She's certainly excited to have a baby, she's just upset that there's only one way available for her to have one so soon."

"Yeah…I can't imagine what she and Anakin are feeling right now… if the tides were turned and it was you and I who had to…" he shivered and shook his head. "I miss it when things were simple and you were trying to convince me that Anakin liked me and I didn't believe you…"

"I miss those times too… things were much better before Anakin came here." Her tone was a little bitter towards the end.

"Hey, you knew this day would come, and Anakin isn't pleased about it either. No need to take it out on him." Obi-Wan huffed.

"Sorry, I just…" She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm worried for the queen. I'll be glad when tonight is over. She's going to be hugged by me until morning."

"Prepare something special for the two of you to do together when she gets back to her private room. Something where you can give her all the comfort she needs and can remind you that she is still yours and in your arms—your _Padmé_ , not your Queen. I know I'm planning something like that for Anakin and I."

"Of course. We're going to have a wonderful night together, and I'm going to make sure she remembers that I'm the one that loves her."

"Just a nice, soft, romantic night for two."

Sabé sat back in her chair. "Do you think they'll both be happier once the baby is born?"

"The queen, I'm sure. She openly wants a child. Anakin…I hope he warms up to the idea of being a father. He's so unsure right now, and I know parenthood isn't for everyone."

"Well either way I want to help raise the child. Be a nanny of sorts."

"How about 'Aunty Sabé'?" Obi-Wan chuckled, "I know I wouldn't mind being 'Uncle Obi' to the little prince or princess."

"Aunty does sound nice. I think I much prefer being called that over nanny."

"It's more personal, and kind of includes you as part of the family." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes it does. I hope...this won't affect our relationships with the Queen and King."

"The baby or tonight? Because I think both will. But is that so bad a thing? A little change? A child running around will bring joy into the dynamic we have with the king and queen, and tonight, well, it can only bring us closer as we comfort them."

"I suppose you're right. I just need to not worry so much. Padmé and Anakin will be happy if we comfort them."

"They need us to be there for them, so as long as we do that, everything will be fine.

Sabé nodded. "I feel a little better about tonight. I do hope they're successful. I'm ready for a little baby to run around the halls while happily screaming." She chuckled.

"What are you hoping it'll be? Boy or girl?"

"Girl of course. I can brush her hair and put her in cute dresses if she likes."

"Girl or boy, I'll be teaching the little one how to defend themselves, and then how to enjoy a proper cup of tea with a little tea party." Obi-Wan hummed.

"You'd better invite the whole family to those tea parties. Everyone can use a good tea party."

"Well, not _all_ of them, but most." He chuckled.

"I'm sure the queen and king will both want a break from politics to spend time with their child and partners. I know I would, and I don't even get into the politics part."

"Politics are a rather dry subject. I don't envy those who are in that world."

"Me either. Kudos to our monarchs who tolerate it at least." Sabé sighed and sat back up, deciding to eat a little more. "Now, I think we should both spend this afternoon getting ready for tonight, and before you protest, you really should take the afternoon off of work so you can make sure Anakin will be comfortable afterwards. Let Arlan or someone take your job for the rest of the day. He is a rather good guard after all."

Obi-Wan had opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off before he could utter a syllable, and he closed it, flushing lightly, "I already have taken the afternoon off… Titum's filling in for me."

"Fantastic! Plenty of time to make the perfect night for Anakin. "

"I'm starting him out with a nice hot bubble bath paired with a massage by yours truly." The guard smiled.

"So you're going for a de-stressing approach. I like it. I'm going make sure she's all clean and taken care of properly before we crawl into bed with warm blankets and snacks and watch her favorite holodramas."

"Hmm, maybe Anakin and I could paint each other's nails and eat junk food…" Obi-Wan joked.

"If that's what you're both into," she said with a smile.

"I've never tried it before, what colors would you suggest?" he smirked.

Sabé laughed. "Well for him I might go for a dark color. Blue maybe. Or even a wine color. He does wear darker colors, and he pulls them off quite well. As for you, a royal blue would look very nice, with maybe some gold glitter."

"Royal blue, really? I was thinking some pastels." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Oh well if you're wanting pastels, definitely baby blue with white accents. And the glitter. You'd look dashing with the glitter."

"I'm a guy that needs sparkle, hu?"

"Absolutely." She wiggled her fingers at him with a smirk.

"Hmm," he chuckled and sipped his tea, "You know, this started out as a joke, but do you have time before getting ready for a little pampering?"

"For you, I will make time." Sabé chuckled as she took another drink of her tea as well.

"Great. We'll pamper ourselves just a little so we are more relaxed for when we turn all our attention on our uneasy lovers."

After finishing their tea, Obi-Wan gathered up the dishes and offered Sabé his arm to escort her.

She took it and let him lead her to her private bedroom where she had all the necessary items she and Obi-Wan were going to need. "If you think the king might be interested in this, let me know and bring him to me, and I will fix him right up."

"I'll see what he thinks tonight when he sees my nails." He said, sitting down on the stool that sat at Sabé's vanity.

"In fact, you should have him come here and let me give him a royal makeover. He'd rock some eyeliner for sure." She smiled as she pulled up another chair and pulled out the nail polish. "Alright, let's get to work on making you pretty for your boyfriend tonight."

"I'd help you, but I'm not so great with this kind of thing. Your nails would end up a mess." He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Anakin sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh, waiting for Padmé to get herself ready. The king wasn't exactly nervous, just… worried. Worried that one, he wouldn't make his queen feel good, and two, he would make the situation worse by saying something stupid.

The door opened and Padmé stepped out, looking nervous and wearing a silky night gown with pearls on the sleeves. She took a deep breath and moved over to Anakin, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I…guess it's time…" she muttered.

"Yeah. You look beautiful." He smiled lightly, attempting to lighten the mood if only slightly.

"Thanks…" she gave him a small smile and sighed, "I've never laid with a man before—or anyone other than Sabé…so just…be gentle and lets try to finish quickly."

"Don't worry. I know neither of us really want this… but I do want you to feel good." He pulled her into a gentle hug.

She sighed and nodded before turning into him as they lay back on the bed, her fingers hesitating as they touched the buttons of his shirt as she reminded herself that this was for their future child, and Force willing, it would be the only time they had to lay together in their marriage bed.

 

* * *

 

Sabé paced along the length of Padmé's private room, her slippered feet making nary a sound as she did so. Everything was ready, but waiting was the hardest part. Worry as to how badly Padmé would need her or worse, if Padmé decided she didn't want her anymore after experiencing her husband…

It wasn't long before Padmé entered, not looking disappointed, which was a fairly good sign, given the situation. When she saw Sabé, she smiled and rush to her, hugging her tight. "Oh it's so good to be with you," she sighed.

"Padmé." Sabé smiled, holding her girlfriend tight. "How are you fairing?"

"I'm alright. I'm just glad I get to be with you now." Padmé squeezed Sabé before stepping back a bit and kissing her.

Sabé hummed, "I'm glad you're back in my arms, too. I drew you a nice bath to get cleaned up—girlfriend optional. And then I have snacks and your favorite holodrama queued up—girlfriend mandatory."

Padmé laughed. "Well I certainly would like to have my girlfriend for the bath. Sounds wonderful, my love."

"Perfect. This way." Sabé gestured, leading Padmé into the refresher where relaxing-scented candles were lit and the bath was drawn, warm, and ready for them with soft music playing.

"My goodness, Sabé, you really went all out for this." Padmé smiled and looked at her girlfriend as she began stripping her robes.

"This is all for the woman I love who had to do something she didn't want to do." Sabé said, slipping out of her clothes and hanging them up, "You deserve nothing less."

"Thank you," Padmé said as she stepped into the tub. "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Well, you could, but the best girlfriend happens to be taken by me." Sabé laughed, slipping into the heated, oil-infused water along with Padmé and taking her into her arms.

Padmé giggled. "Smooth. I love you so much." She sighed happily and rested her head on Sabé's shoulder.

"I know, I love you too, Padmé." She hummed, nuzzling the Queen's cheek with her own.

Together they remained in the tub until the water grew cold, forcing them to move on with their night's activities. It didn't take long for Padmé to crawl under the blankets of her bed and grab one of the snacks while she waited for Sabé.

"Getting warm again?" Sabé chuckled as she moved towards the bed, "If so, I want in on it."

"You better get in on it. It's cozy, and I want a warm body next to me tonight, preferably the one belonging to my girlfriend."

Sabé slipped in next to Padmé and snuggled in close before reaching out to start the holodrama and dim the lights. "You have me all night, and well into the morning." She promised.

"I'll have you as long as you want to stay here. I won't complain if you stay until tomorrow afternoon."

"If left up to me, it'd be just us two for weeks." She chuckled, coaxing Padmé into a kiss.

"Two weeks with no one else but you sounds like Heaven." Padmé gave Sabé the kiss she wanted, snuggling in close.

 

* * *

 

Anakin opened the door to his private room with a yawn and a hand running through his hair. His clothes were put on rather sloppily, but he didn't mind much. He found Obi-Wan slouched on a chair, his eyes closed as he lightly dozed off while waiting for the King's return.

The blond chuckled. "Hey, you awake?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled, "welcome back."

"Thanks." Anakin moved closer and leaned down to kiss the redhead.

"Ready to be pampered?"

"Absolutely." Sighing, Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan's chest for a bit. That was when he glanced at the redhead's hands. "Are your nails...painted?"

"Sabé and I had a little self-pamper session as we exchanged our ideas for comforting you and Queen Padmé tonight. Do you like them?"

"I love them." Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"She offered to give you a makeover if you were interested." He chuckled, straightening up.

"Only if you also go."

Obi-Wan chuckled again and stood up, taking Anakin's hands, "Okay, but for now, lets get you into the nice hot bath I have drawn for you."

Anakin already started to strip as he made his way to the refresher. "I'm so ready for a bath."

"I figured you would be." He opened the door to show off the romantic bath that had been drawn for the king. Lowly candle-lit, soft music, the soft scent of flowers, heated waters and a ton of bubbles.

Anakin paused to take in the scene, smelling the flowers mixed with the warmth of the water. He sighed slowly. "This is beyond perfect."

"I hoped you would find it to be." Obi-Wan kissed his knuckles, "Would you like me to stay and rub your shoulders, or shall I wait in the next room for you?"

"Well I would like for you to join me in the water, but if you'd prefer giving me a massage, I wouldn't be opposed to it." He said as he disrobed.

"I can do so while sitting in the bath with you, you know."

"Well, I think that sounds like a grand idea. Care to join me?" He stepped into the water and offered his hand to the redhead.

Obi-Wan paused only to remove his clothing before taking Anakin's hand to step into the bath, lowering himself at the back so Anakin could sit in front of him.

Anakin sat down carefully, then he let his eyes slip closed as he leaned back into Obi-Wan.

"Lean forward just a little. That's it." Obi-Wan hummed gently as he began to rub Anakin's tense shoulder muscles.

Anakin groaned lightly. "Didn't know how tight my shoulders got..."

"Sometimes all it takes is a good rub-down to realize how much you needed one."

"Apparently I needed one desperately. Good thing I have you to take care of that."

"Mmh." He agreed with a hum as he kissed Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin breathed slowly as his shoulders were worked loose, relaxing him and making him sleepy. "I wish the water would stay hot longer. I could stay here all night."

"There is always the bed we can switch to if the water's getting too cold."

"I… don't really want to be in a bed right now, if that's okay. We can get our blankets and pillows and cuddle on the floor for a bit."

"Whatever you want." Obi-Wan kissed Anakin's cheek.

"Thanks…" Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you okay that Padmé and I did this? I mean I feel terrible that my first time wasn't with you…"

Obi-Wan chewed on the side of his tongue as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't know." He finally admitted, "I try to be—I know it wasn't your choice, nor was it behind my back. You two are married and it is expected of you to have a baby, but…I can't help the part of me that wants to be greedy…"

Anakin sighed. "If it helps any… I did think of you the whole time."

"That might help a little." Obi-Wan said, his arms wrapped around Anakin's middle as he rested his cheek on the back of his shoulder.

Anakin leaned back to rest against Obi-Wan. "Honestly that was the only way I was going to get through that. As beautiful as Padmé is, she just doesn't cut it for me."

"So you imagined she was me?"

"Well… yeah," he admitted.

"Do you often imagine me being on bottom then?" he smirked against Anakin's shoulder.

"I… do…" Anakin flushed.

"Fair enough. We'll try it like that when we are ready."

Anakin perked up. "Really? You're not opposed to being on bottom?"

"I don't see why I should be opposed."

"Well, I guess you did seem pretty submissive the other night… But I didn't think you'd jump right into being the bottom."

"Really, and I thought I was being very forward and dominate when I took us to getting off together with that shared hand job…" Obi-Wan laughed and sighed, "I'm fine with trying the bottom if that is what you want. If I like it, then we're good. If I don't, and you don't, then we can continue with what we have already done together and know we like."

Anakin nodded. "I think you make a good bottom," he said quietly.

"You mean you hope I do. We won't know until we try and see if I like it and if I can make you feel good from the bottom. Don't worry, we'll try it." Obi-Wan promised.

"Right..." Anakin shifted slightly, then he sat up. "I hope I won't disappoint."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I didn't want to ask about it, as I know it was probably unpleasant over-all, mentally, but….did the queen seem satisfied? If she did, then there's a good chance that I would be as well when I'm the one under you."

"As uncomfortable mentally as it was, I'd say we both were left very satisfied."

"Then I wouldn't worry about disappointing me."

Anakin smiled back at Obi-Wan. "It'd at least be nice to hear you moan out my name again."

That got the redhead to smirk mischievously, "Ohhh, _Aniiii_ …" he moaned out in his most wanton tone.

Anakin's face went red, but he laughed. "Jeez, I didn't even do anything to you and you're already moaning."

"You wanted to hear it again." He chuckled before pulling back, "Come on, the water's getting cold."

"We need to warm back up," Anakin said as he stood back up, shaking off some of the water that dropped off his body.

"I set the towels over there."

The blond stepped out and grabbed one, beginning to dry himself off. While he did that, he grabbed another and offered it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stood up and took it to pat himself dry. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat, yeah."

"Good. I had Dex make us something nice and greasy."

"Oh Force yeah! I love his greasy stuff the best. Some of the best food I've ever had."

"It's great comfort food, too." Obi-Wan stepped from the bath and dried his legs before slipping into his pajamas, "You get into something comfortable—whatever it may be, and I'll call to have our food delivered."

"You bet." Anakin wrapped his towel around his waist before he walked out to pick up his discarded clothes and exchange them for pajamas.

"You do own pajamas, hmm? I thought you only slept naked." Obi-Wan teased, glancing at his boyfriend as he sent word to Dex to have the late night meal delivered.

"I sleep mostly naked. Shirts are usually optional. So are pants but I keep those on more." Anakin shrugged.

Obi-Wan chuckled and moved to the door. A moment later a droid arrived with the trey of food. He took it and thanked the droid before turning back to Anakin, "Eat on the floor or at the table?"

"The floor is fun. Let's also get the blankets to keep us warm while we eat."

"Alright." He set the food on the table so that he could help drag the bedding over to the plush rug, setting them up in a comfortable nest shape before bringing the food over.

Anakin settle down into the makeshift nest then grabbed some food and dug into it. He groaned. "Force this is so good. We are so lucky to have Dex here."

"For the time-being, at least. Then we'll have to travel to get our hands on this stuff."

"I will travel any distance to get my hands on this stuff. It's too good, and I never had food this bad for me when I was growing up." Anakin chuckled as he took another, almost greedy bite.

"Shame. Every kid deserves a nice greasy bantha burger and fries…I suppose you never had ice cream, either."

"No... At least I don't think so. I went from slavery to royalty. Hardly any food to food make for kings, and never included any burgers or ice cream."

"Well, it's a good thing that I have ice cream ready to be delivered after we finish the burgers."

"You are amazing." Anakin leaned over to leave a kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek.

"I did warn you I intended to spoil you tonight." Obi-Wan grinned before shoving a few thick fries into his mouth.

"I am indeed spoiled tonight. Thank you for doing this for me."

"You deserve it." The redhead smiled. Moving back to his burger.

Once they finished eating, Obi-Wan went to the door once more and exchanged their dishes for a single bowl piled with ice cream and toppings, two spoons on the side.

"So ice cream is cold," Anakin concluded as the dessert was set before him.

"Yes, don't eat it too fast or you'll get a very intense, but quick headache called brain freeze. It's over quickly, but it's not at all pleasant. This is a treat to be enjoyed a little more slowly."

"Slow is good." Careful not to let the treat drip onto the blankets, Anakin took a bite, shivering a little.

"But at the same time not too slow or it'll be soup." Obi-Wan chuckled as he picked up the second spoon. "What do you think?"

"It's very cold… but very sweet. I like it."

"There are many flavors and toppings, I got us the basics."

"Other flavors? Oh, now I have to try a lot of them."

"Many others. An adventure for another date, I'd wager." He chuckled, "But for now, this is what we have to enjoy."

Anakin nodded, took another bite. "I agree. We should have a date that we just taste tons of ice cream flavors."

"A good way to get to know each other's favorites." He agreed.

"I didn't think I'd like food that was this cold because of where I'm from, but I actually love this. I think I want to have my mom try some of this when she comes here next."

"The hotter the weather, the nicer this treat is to enjoy." Obi-Wan smiled, "In the colder months, ice cream parlors close for the season."

"I would try to get a place that sells ice cream on Mustafar, but I'm afraid all the ice cream would melt before it had a chance to be sold." Anakin chuckled.

"They would need a top of the line cooling system and a place to eat inside, I think."

"Something like that. But probably not now. They're more interested in political and royal affairs than ice cream."

"Any word from your mother on her next visit with the King?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing yet. I hope soon. I do miss her."

"We can try calling her again together if you want."

"I think she'd like that just as much as I would."

"Use your Force magic to bring your com over and we'll give her a call while we share this sundae."

Anakin laughed as he reached out, brining the holocom to the both of them. "That's the only time I will use the Force to get an object."

"Oh I doubt it. In the privacy of your own room? I'm sure you do it once in a while when you are feeling lazy."

"Okay, yes, I do, but I try to use it as little as possible. I still don't like that I'm Force sensitive that much..."

"It's our secret…besides; it could be fun to test out in bed." He winked.

Anakin flushed. "It...is..."

"We'll discuss it another time. For now let's see if your dear mother has time for a chat."

"Yes..." Anakin cleared his throat as he picked up the frequency to contact his mother.

"Does she know we are together now, or will this be a surprise for her?"

Anakin smiled. "It'll be a surprise."

"You know, she's the one that told me you for-sure liked me. We'd still be awkwardly sending mixed signals if it wasn't for her."

"She... She told you? Well, that would explain a lot." He chuckled. "Well, she'll be thrilled to hear we're together."

"The morning after your wedding, yes. I then took time to evaluate my own feelings before deciding I'd tempt you with that offer of a kiss." He chuckled right before the holo image flickered and Shmi appeared.

"Ani?"

"Mom!" Anakin greeted Shmi with a big smile.

"Oh Ani, it's so good to see you again. Oh, and is that Captain Kenobi I see?"

"I hope you are well, Queen Skywalker." He bowed his head with a smile.

"Oh I was doing quite well, and now my day has been made!" Shmi giggled. "What an honor it is to see my son and the captain of Naboo's royal guard."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, then back at his mother. "Yeah, we were just finishing up our dinner with some ice cream for dessert."

"Sounds like a date." She teased.

"Well... You'd be right, actually." Anakin flushed lightly.

"About time! I really didn't want to have to twist my ankle again to get you two to dance."

"Don't worry, your ankle is safe now." Anakin leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "We're officially dating."

"I'm so glad to see you happy." She smiled as Obi-Wan's cheeks heated.

"It's all thanks to you, actually. Thank you for talking to me about your son." He said.

"And thank you for loving him back. He's needed someone for a while, and you happened to be the right guy that came along."  Shmi smiled. "So, have you just called to tell me you're dating? Or is there another matter?"

Anakin sighed. "We were wondering if there were plans yet for you to return here. There's lots of security issues that needed to be discussed still."

"We're trying, Ani. But a lot of eruptions have been happening lately which is making ships coming in and out of the atmosphere very unstable. You know how it can be. We're getting very low on imports like water again because of it, too."

Anakin was instantly worried. "Is everyone okay? How much more water does Mustafar have?"

"My being human and queen puts me at top priority for water as humans need it much more than Mustafarians. I'm fine, Ani. And I'm making sure it stretches out until ships can land with resupply."

"I hate the volcanoes' activity. They do more harm than good, even to people who are designed to live there."

"The planet's been unstable for years, you know the history…how it used to be a green planet before the volcanic activity went out of control. But no one wants to leave their home planet, so we're stuck here dealing with it as it comes."

"Just be safe, okay? I do want to hug you again."

"I'm fine. I stay inside the castle where the cooling systems work the best."

"You know I always worried the explosions would hit one of those cooling units and break the whole system. I'm still worried about that, and then there's the lava flows that are unpredictable most times in where they flow, and⸺"

"Ani, I'm fine. You know the cooling units are located in a secure location and that there are back-up cooling units in an even more secure location."

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, I know… I'm just scared one day I'll wake up and you won't be around anymore. I mean, I know we all die one day, but I don't want you to die early."

"Just because you aren't here with me doesn't mean I'm going to be in danger."

"I know. Sorry, you know I get carried away when I worry."

"I know." She chuckled before looking at Obi-Wan, "He'll worry just as much about you if you are ever separated from him, you know. It's in his nature to worry for those he loves."

"I'll try to not wander far then." He chuckled back.

"I can't help it. With our past… I worry about what would happen to you." Anakin sighed, once again unwilling to share with his mother that he was Force sensitive.

"I'm pretty sure we have time before you have to worry about me. And I'll be back visiting Naboo again as soon as we can safely get off planet."

"Let me know as soon as the volcanoes let up, okay?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you." Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. "Don't suddenly disappear, okay?" He smirked.

"Now why would I do that? I have you to kiss, and the queen to protect, though she's just as good with a blaster if given one as you are with hand-to-hand combat… Maybe I'm not as needed as I thought…" he teased.

"You are very much still needed," Anakin pouted, hugging the redhead close.

"For kisses at least." He hummed, kissing the king gently.

"And much more than that. Like for times like this."

"I did say 'at least'." He chuckled.

"You two are too cute." Shmi cut in.

Anakin smiled. "I would hope we were cute together."

"Shall I let you two love birds enjoy the rest of your evening?"

"We've talked about all that I wanted to, so unless you have anything else, I think we're good to end this call."

"Enjoy your evening together." She smiled, "I'll see you again soon."

"Love you." The call disconnected, and Anakin sighed as he leaned into Obi-Wan. "Why do I have to be so worried about her?"

"She's your mum." He shrugged, snaking his arms around Anakin, "That's all the reason you need."

"I guess. Still doesn't keep me from worrying though"

"Of course not, but for now I think we should worry about our melting ice cream." Obi-Wan said, dipping his spoon into the slowly melting treat.

Anakin got another spoonful of ice cream and ate it. "I'll be glad once she's back here, safe and sound."

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

After tucking Anakin in and placing a kiss on the sleeping man's lips, Obi-Wan slipped quietly out of the King's suite and started down the corridor with a smile on his lips. It was later than he planned to return to his own room, but he was satisfied with his nice evening with Anakin. He didn't want to leave, but they both knew he needed to as Senators were still staying in the castle and would be up and about come morning.

He turned down another hall that would lead to the staircase when a voice caught his attention. It really was late, and only the night staff should have been up, so the guard in him grew curious and he followed his ears towards the sound, of only to confirm that it was two of his night guards exchanging information.

"Sidious doesn't like how kind Skywalker is. Says it's unnatural for a Separatist to be this kind," one guard spoke in a low voice. "He wants to get rid of him, but now it's harder because of Kenobi being attached to him."

"Attached?" the other guard asked. "Like they like each other? That's blasphemous against the queen isn't it?"

"It is, but I don't think Skywalker realizes that. So Sidious has a plan to take care of him. He's going to⸺ My lord!" The guard quickly ended the conversation, bowing as a cloaked figure approached them. "I… I didn't know you were awake and about."

Obi-Wan frowned, stepping back behind a pillar to keep from being detected. He didn't like the sound of the conversation between two of his own men, and who was this 'Sidious' person?

"It's easier to work out my plans without the distractions that the daylight often presents." Stated a low, gravely voice from the cloaked figure. "You have the proof I asked you to get for me, I suspect?"

"Yes, of course." The first guard—Titum, Obi-Wan realized—handed over what looked like printed stills from a holorecording. "We got these the other night. The two were as oblivious as a newborn."

"And tonight?" The man asked, flipping through the stills. "I went through a lot of trouble setting up this night's activities between the Queen and King. I need to know if it lead to anything sneaky on the King's side of things."

"They weren't so touchy tonight, but there were lots of affectionate actions taking place, especially during a call they made to Skywalker's mother. Also, it appears that she doesn't know he can use the Force." The guard shifted on his feet. "We… didn't get any shots tonight. Too many other people around to sneak some in."

"Disappointing. I need proof of these things. If you want that promotion to Captain of the Guard, you'll need to take better advantage of these situations. My plans with keeping this galactic war going are already failing. I don't need your incompetence hindering my new plans for gaining power over this galaxy."

"Yes, my Lord." Titum bowed, his voice shaky. "I won't let you down again. I promise."

"See that you don't." the figure moved to the window nearby, looking out with his arms behind his back, "Skywalker is powerful, so each step in my plan needs to be executed perfectly. Use caution around him, or I fear he'll strike out at our beloved queen."

"He won't get that far. I'll strike him down before he even lays a hand on her." Titum gained a cocky attitude as he stepped closer to the figure. "I look forward to getting that captain's position. You better hold up on your end of the deal. I'm going through all this trouble for you. I better be getting Kenobi's title out of this."

"The Sepratist has Kenobi wrapped around his finger. We'll remember he can't be trusted. He's one of them, now." The other guard, Juris, stated.

"I always uphold my end of deals. You just make sure you do yours." The man seemed to hiss.

Obi-Wan swallowed. His own men were plotting against the king—against Anakin. Against even him. But why? He trusted his men with his life and always treated them fairly as well as with kindness. But now—now it seemed he had to arrest these men and investigate his own team for further traitors… his hand moved to his hip, only to find nothing. He hadn't brought his blaster, and why would he? He'd spent the evening with Anakin in the safety of the castle…

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly prickled in warning and he straightened up, eyes wide.

"We have an eavesdropper." The cloaked man suddenly said before he spun around, wrinkled hand outstretched.

Obi-Wan turned to flee and alert—someone else to the plot he'd just overheard, only to gag on his breath, an invisible hand wrapping around his throat and pulling him up off his feet and towards the group that had been previously unaware of him.

The first guard had his blaster pulled out, ready to attack. However, upon seeing Obi-Wan, he chuckled and sheathed his blaster. "Looks like I'm getting that title a lot sooner than anticipated. Hope you had a nice night with Skywalker, because you're not going to see him ever again."

Obi-Wan could only struggle for a single breath, black spotting his vision and a ringing starting up in his ears as his fingers clawed at his throat in attempt to remove the pressure cutting off his air supply.

The man wielding the Force sighed, "Seems I'll have to adjust my plans. I need you to arrange for my other apprentice to be allowed inside and then back out. I'll send this former guard with him off-planet so he can't become a problem."

He clenched his fingers and Obi-Wan's world went black.

 

* * *

 

Anakin woke up alone in his bed. He knew he was alone when the felt Obi-Wan's presence within the Force muted, which it usually was when he was a distance away from Anakin. He sighed and sat up, yawned, stretched. Though he had a fantastic night with Obi-Wan, Anakin still felt a bit sad when he didn't wake up to his lover curled up beside him, sleeping still.

The blond rolled out of bed and stretched again, flexing his fingers and toes, feeling each muscle and tendon move in all four limbs. He looked up at his hands for a bit, rolling them before letting them fall back to his sides. He felt… strangely normal. Not a king, a former slave, not a human. Simply himself. One person out of quadrillions in a galaxy.

Anakin frowned.

Eventually, after cleaning up and dressing himself, the blond left to find food, taking a slow walk to the kitchens to receive his breakfast.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Padmé asked, slipping into step next to him.

Anakin looked over at her. "Yes. You?"

"Much better than I thought I would thanks to Sabé. She's perfect and knew just what to do to comfort and relax me."

"Good. Obi-Wan did a good job comforting me as well. He didn't stay the night though."

"Considering there are guests in the castle, I'm sure it was for the best." She smiled at him. "I'll be setting my appointment to get tested for pregnancy next week if you want to be there for the results."

"Yeah, I'd like to be there." He managed a small smile at her.

"Then I'll let you know the exact time after I make my appointment. Sabé hopes it'll be a girl, but I'm hoping for a boy…what about you?" she asked, her hands on her belly.

Anakin shrugged. "Boy I guess. Haven't really thought about it too much."

"Oh come on, Ani, the baby is the exciting part of what we had to do."

"I know, I'm just a little down I woke up alone this morning. That's all."

"Well, cheer up. Obi-Wan's around here somewhere making sure everyone in this castle is safe. You'll see him and I bet if you smile he'll flush shyly as he tries to pretend he's focused only on his job."

That got Anakin to genuinely smile. "I hope I see him today. We did have a rather nice night. I had ice cream for the first time in my life and loved it."

"First time? Really? But ice cream is a childhood staple!" she gasped in surprise.

"To be fair, I did grow up on planets that were far too hot for ice cream to even stay frozen."

"That may be true." She sighed and shook her head, "We have more meetings with the Senators again, too. Think they'll notice if we skip out and go for a ride around the countryside instead?"

"They can handle themselves. Senator Palpatine can take over for us I'm sure." Anakin nodded. "Let's go for a ride today."

"Meet me in the stables after breakfast, then?"

"Deal." Anakin grabbed his plate of food that had been prepared for him and started to head off to eat. "See you in a bit."

"I'll let Sheev know." She smiled, grabbing her own plate.

Breakfast flew by as the both of them ate separately. Anakin went up to his room and changed into something more comfortable for riding. It was a rather form-fitting outfit on him, but he liked it. He felt less like a king and more like a person.

Anakin quickly made his way down to the stables, a slight bounce in his step as he looked forward to escaping the bickering senators for the day.

"We're in so much trouble for this," Padmé giggled as she was saddling up her mount, "so worth it."

"Then we'd better hurry out of here." Anakin laughed as he ran to grab the tack for his mount.

"Before Sheev finds the note I slipped him." She agreed, pulling herself up onto her mount and waiting for Anakin.

"Oh my god, you only left him a note? We're in trouble for the rest of our lives." Anakin jumped up on his mount and snapped the reins quickly, urging his Guarlaras forward.

"He would have stopped us otherwise. Come on, I haven't played hooky since I was a little girl!"

"I'll race you to the falls!" Anakin roared into the lead with a laugh, sounding carefree and actually happy after having woke up alone in his bed.

"First we gotta race past and lose the guards outside the gate, then the race begins!" she shouted, taking chase.

"Let's hope we're faster than the guards," Anakin shouted back as they raced past the gate, shocking the guards as they flew past.

"Y-Your highnesses!" shouts began to call after them, a few trying to pursue on foot. "Come back! It's not safe without—WAIT!"

Anakin looked over his shoulder with a wide smile. He laughed at the guards trying to catch them on foot, but soon came members of the cavalry ridding after them, and the blond shouted to urge his mount to go faster.

"Faster, Ani! It's over if they catch us! A day with the senators as punishment!" Padmé laughed out to urge him on.

"Sounds like terrible punishment!" Anakin howled as he went even faster, the cavalrymen falling behind quickly as the royals thundered on.

"This way! I know a hiding spot and they'll over-shoot us!" Padmé said, turning suddenly.

Anakin followed quickly, glancing one last time at the cavalry chasing them down.

Padmé led him into a cave, hidden by hanging vines and surrounding trees.

He ducked as he went though the vines, though he still was hit by tons of leaves. He blinked as he caught sight of Padmé again and followed her to hide. "Do they really not know this is here?"

"Yeah, this is where I hid to lose them when I was younger." She nodded, lowering her voice.

Anakin halted his mount, saying nothing as the cavalry could be heard coming closer, and then they grew further and further away. A smile graced Anakin's lips as he realized they had officially escaped the guards of the castle gates.

"And now we are free to be just two normal friends out for the day." She smiled.

"This was a fantastic idea for the day." Anakin chuckled as he exited the cave at a walk on his mount, glancing around to see if the coast was clear.

"I suggested it as a joke, didn't expect you to take me up on it, but you're right. This is so much better."

"You were seriously joking about this? Well, I'm glad I didn't take it as a joke."

"We can't make a habit out of it, but once in a while…" she laughed and pulled ahead, "Come on, lets go where they won't think to look."

"So the falls are out then. Is there maybe a small village nearby? Because we'll need food eventually."

"There is, and we can go to the falls later. They'll move on to other areas and we can go enjoy the obvious places."

"Awesome." Anakin gestured for her to take the lead. "So you mentioned you wanted our kid to be a boy. Why'd you chose that option?"

"I've always wanted a little boy. When I was a kid, I wanted a brother, but I never got one, so as I grew older it turned into wanting a son."

"That's interesting. Usually mothers want to have daughters, but I think you're the first I've known who wanted a son."

"What about you? Now that you are in a little better mood, what would you have our baby be if you got to choose, and why?"

"Well I did say I wanted a son, but I think I also want a daughter. Both have their ups and downs for sure, but I'd love one just as much as the other."

"Of course, no matter what we'll love our child whole-heartedly. But most people have a preference for one reason or another. Like wanting to play with a girls' hair or something."

"Whatever we have, I'm just glad they're going to be born into a better situation than I was. No child should deserve to be born into slavery." Anakin sighed and shifted in his saddle.

"I can't believe slavery still exists at all." She sighed.

"Again, I'm glad our baby won't be born into it."

"Is Obi-Wan excited? About the baby, that is."

"I think so. We haven't talked much about it yet, but I'm sure he's excited."

"He and Sabé will be like second parents to our little one, so I hope he's excited."

"I'm even excited now. I'll admit, last night I really wasn't that excited, since it almost felt like we were being forced to do it... But today I'm excited." Anakin looked at Padmé. "You're excited, right?"

"I've always wanted children." She chuckled, "Of course I'm excited."

Anakin smiled. "Are you scared any?"

"A little. It's a big step, and it'll change our lives forever. I don't want to mess up."

"I doubt we'll mess it up. We have lots of time to research and get ready."

"We do, but a lot of it will be experience."

Anakin nodded. "It's not like we're raising our child by ourselves. We have help from basically everyone in the castle."

"Yeah, but I want to have a good part in our kid's life. My parents basically let the nanny raise me until I was old enough for them. I don't want that for our kid."

"I don't either. Not having a parent around sounds sad and a bit scary."

"It was. And I didn't like my nanny. She wasn't very fun. Never wanted to play games."

"That nanny sounds like she had a stick up her rear. Kids want to play, not sit around and wait for their next meal."

"Now you know why I used to sneak out of the castle for a day of fun like this. Often gave those in charge of my safety heart attacks, but hey, it was fun." Padmé laughed. "It's also how I started making friends. A few of my handmaidens, including Sabé, were friends I made after sneaking out. Once I was older and I began needing handmaidens, I offered my friends a chance at the positions. Some took it, some didn't. But it was nice having friends in the castle. Promise me that we'll let our child have friends so they don't have to run away to make them like I did. I'd worry so much!"

Anakin chuckled. "Of course they can have friends. They should have some to play with, especially since I didn't have much when I was growing up, and you had to run away to find your friends."

"Glad we agree. Oh!" She reached over to tap his shoulder repeatedly, "What will your mom think of the news of us giving her a grandchild? Excited? Think she'll come visit for at least a few months when the baby is born?"

Anakin had to take a moment to realize he would have to break the news to his mother eventually. "Yeah… I think she'd love to spend a few months with us. She might insist on coming in the middle for the pregnancy and staying until the baby is born."

"That would be lovely." Padmé approved.

"We both could use her guidance through this, if I'm to be honest. Plus, having her around always makes me feel better."

"And your mother is a lovely woman. I really enjoyed getting to know her when she visited for our wedding."

"She's charming for sure. She twisted her ankle just so Obi-Wan and I could dance at the wedding." Anakin chuckled. "I'll be glad to have her around again."

Padmé gave a giggle, "Cute."

 

* * *

 

"What about this scarf? Does it suit Obi-Wan's style better?" Anakin showed Padmé yet another scarf, the blond debating buying one for his lover.

"The blue would bring out his eyes, I think." She nodded with a smile, "Much better than the red one."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Anakin folded up the scarf neatly. "You think he'll like it? I know it's summer here, but I'd love to see it on him once it starts to get colder."

"I'm sure he'll love it." She grinned.

"I hope so. I hope he's a scarf person."

"Well, it's a gift from you, so I'm sure he'll be a _that_ scarf person."

Anakin chuckled. "You're right. Besides if he holds our baby any time he's outside this winter, he can keep the baby and himself warm."

She smiled and nodded before grabbing a bracelet and holding it up so the light glinted against its surface, "Oh, Sabé would adore this."

"It does look like something she'd wear. It's quite nice to look at too."

"I'm getting it for her." Padmé decided with a nod, moving to get the vendor's attention.

"Now we both have gifts to give. I call this a successful shopping trip."

"Pay for these, grab lunch, maybe look at baby things, and then I think we can try going to the Falls."

Anakin nodded. "Sounds good to me. Think the guards are still trying to find us?"

"They won't stop until they do, or we return on our own." She smiled, transferring the credits for the purchase before tucking the bracelet into her bag.

Anakin tucked the scarf into a pocket on his belt. "Let's hope they stay away until we want to go home. I'd rather not be forced to return back."

"Even if they do catch us, we got a good portion of the day to ourselves." She shrugged.

"That's true. I've enjoyed it quite a lot actually." Anakin smiled at Padmé as they left the shop in search of food.

"So what do you feel like eating?" she asked, linking their arms together.

"Well, Obi-Wan and I had burgers last night, so I think I can skip a day before I eat another one of those. We did have some of Dex's burgers after all." Anakin thought for a bit. "Maybe something authentic, straight from Naboo's farms."

"I know just the place. All local Nabooian food. Produce fresh from the farms and fish fresh from the Gungans' lakes."

Anakin tiled his head slightly. "Gungans? Other natives I presume."

"Yes, they live mostly in cities they built on the floor of some of Naboo's largest lakes, and they govern themselves separately. They like to keep to themselves but we have peace treaties with them that allow us to share the planet and its resources."

"Interesting. Do you see them often?"

"No, only when I have to meet with their High Council members to discuss any business that will affect their cities. Things like when we joined the Republic, when bad weather causes a food shortage on land, things like that. Though  business owners likely see them more often to trade for fish and other aquatic resources."

"Were they informed of our marriage when the news came?"

"They were, though they had little interest in it."

"So they're not a huge part of the monarchy up here?"

"No. They just want equality and to be left to their own form of government, which we of course respect. They have been unaffected by the war, even."

"Wow, how is that even possible? Surely they have been affected in some way, like depravation of resources. They live underwater, and they have some stuff from the surface. How were they not in short supply of at least one thing?"

"The resources Naboo supplied for the war effort were both things the Gungans need little of, and are mined from the land." She shrugged.

"I guess they're better off than most of the galaxy. Lucky." Anakin sighed.

"From what I've heard, Naboo as a whole has been pretty lucky. No battles have touched our soil, no devastation."

"Well I'm glad our baby will be born here then. Peaceful, mostly safe. Perfect place to raise a kid."

"And with any luck, the war will officially end within the next nine-or-so months."

"Force, I hope so. It's gone on long enough now."

"Things are settling, it's just uneasy with the assassination attempts."

"Yeah. I wish this situation was easier to handle, but apparently just using a bit of the force on our attackers doesn't cut it."

"In here." She said, pulling him into a small restaurant.

Anakin glanced at the sign outside before he was pulled in. "Looks like a cozy place."

"Yeah, I've always liked it." She said, leading him over to a table to sit down at. Shortly after, a waiter came over to hand them menus and take their drink order.

After placing an order for his drink, Anakin began to look through the menu, food items he'd had never heard of grabbing his attention and making his stomach growl, along with the smells of fresh food being prepared.

"If you need anything described, let me know." Padmé said, glancing over her menu at him.

"Thank you. I... Think I need most of this menu described to me." Anakin chuckled as he turned his menu and pointed to a few to have them described for him.

She chuckled and started to explain each dish, giving her personal favorites an extra recommendation as she went down the list of dishes.

After having several dishes explained to one, Anakin picked on that suited his tastes, and he set down the menu. "Okay, I think I know what I want."

"Good, then we can order as soon as the waiter comes back." She smiled, already knowing what she wanted.

"So random question," Anakin said after a bit. "Have you done any space travel before?"

"Not a ton, but yes. I've visited other planets before."

"I've always liked space travel. Seeing all those stars in the galaxy fly by, it's really something beautiful…"

"When I was little I used to imagine grabbing a hold of one and letting it shoot me far away. Of course I didn't quite understand how stars work." She chuckled.

"I never got to travel much. The most travelling I did as a kid was from Tatooine to Mustafar. Other plants I happened to visit weren't as far away, but it didn't help that Tatooine was all the way out in the Outer Rim." Anakin sighed dreamily. "Still… going into hyperspace for the first time, seeing those stars fly by even faster, it was all so… exhilarating. Life changing, really."

"Seems if you weren't a king, you'd be a pilot." She observed.

"Force, I would love to be a pilot. I just want to soar though space, travel to planets and see everything in the galaxy. If I was a pilot, I would be the first person to see all the planetary systems this galaxy has to offer."

"Best I can offer you would be the opportunity to be the pilot any time we need to travel off Naboo for something."

"I would love that. Put me at the controls any day, I'm ready to fly."

"We'll keep you in mind for any future trip." She promised.

Anakin nodded as their waiter came to take their food orders. Once their orders were placed, he picked up the conversation again. "Maybe we should go on like a space cruise or something like that soon. Us and our partners on like a week vacation through space before the baby is born."

"Uh, how soon before the baby is born? Most pregnant women don't do well in space travel. I wouldn't want to spend the vacation making best friends with the refresher."

"No, I wouldn't want to make you go through that. Maybe in a couple weeks. I know that's really soon, but it'd probably be the best time for us all to go, especially you."

"We'll have to see how business goes first. Get these senators satisfied."

Anakin groaned. "I really don't want to go back to them. They're such a pain when they don't agree on a single thing."

"I know, but we have to. Taking today off is really all we get to do if we want them to leave."

"Which they might not leave for a while now, now that we've gone and run away from them."

"We're likely a day behind if Sheev wasn't able to get everyone talking despite our not being there."

Anakin sighed. "I hope he was able to get something done without us."

"We'll know once we go back and he corners us to give us an earful like we are misbehaving younglings." She chuckled.

The blond chuckled as well. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces."

Padmé paused then got a smug grin on her face, "Obi-Wan is going to be hard on you for this." She giggled, "Downside to dating the guy in charge of your safety I guess."

"Oh he's going to be so upset with me... Still, I hope I actually see him when we get back. Waking up to him gone this morning was kind of a downer, even though I knew he wasn't going to spend the night."

"I suggest you drag him to a private corner and kiss him until he forgets why he's upset." She laughed.

Anakin smirked. "A fantastic idea. I might do just that when we get home."

"I'm sure he'll be at the gates, arms crossed with worry written all over his face."

"He so going to lecture me tonight about running off without any guards."

"Only if you stop distracting his lips."

"He'll end up lecturing me at some point I'm sure."

"Only because he loves you."

"He does, and he worries too. I'm actually starting to miss him a bit..."

"We can go back at any time—after we eat of course."

Anakin nodded. "Well, I do love and miss Obi-Wan, but my desire to go back still doesn't match my desire to be away from all those senators."

She chuckled, "Thought so."

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir! They're returning!" a guard called out from his look-out post, his eyes trained on the two figures riding at a comfortable pace along the road leading to the castle gates. "They look safe and unharmed!"

The man the guard called out to below grunted. "Finally. Took them long enough…" He turned to a couple of guards standing behind him. "Take their mounts and look over them. I'll escort the royals back to the castle."

"Of course, sir." They said before hurrying to meet the royals at the gate to take their mounts.

Anakin sighed as the guards rushed to him and Padmé. He didn't fight back against their urging for the two royals to dismount, but he did look around for Obi-Wan. Slightly confused that he did not see the redhead, Anakin did take note that another guard was barking orders, one that he didn't know much of other than his name; Titum Curshar.

"Maybe he left with the search party." Padmé whispered to him as he helped her down so their mounts could be taken back to the stables and taken care of.

Anakin shrugged, feeling like something was off, but he didn't let it get the best of him. Instead, he nodded to the guard who took his mount and approached Titum with Padmé. "I assume Senator Palpatine is wanting to speak with us."

The older man nodded. "I'm to escort you to him," was all he said in a rich accent similar to Obi-Wan's, only thicker.

"And now for the boring part of the day." Padmé muttered. "Is Captain Kenobi out with the search party I assume was sent after us?"

"He is busy. You will not see him around for the rest of the day."

Anakin repressed his sigh he had been wanting to let out. So he wasn't going to see Obi-Wan that day… No matter, he could entertain himself with other things, such as listening to the lecture he and Padmé were sure to get once they retuned to the senators.

"Follow me," Titum said before he turned and headed back inside.

"We do know the way. This is our home, after all." Padmé huffed, "We don't need a guard escort to meet with our own Senator."

"You _will_ follow me," the older man replied with a more commanding tone. "Senator Palpatine wants no opposition."

"And who are you to be the one giving orders around here?" Anakin questioned. "You are talking to the royals."

"My command doesn't matter when your lives are on the line, now _follow me_."

Padmé halted and reached out to take Anakin's shoulder so he'd stop as well, a stern look hardening her soft features. "We are both safe within the castle, and our lives are not in danger. You do not have the position to order us to do anything. We will go without you, or not at all."

Titum turned around to face him, his eyes gold rimmed in red. "These orders are not mine. They are Senator Palpatine's. If you don't like these orders, take it up with him when you return to him."

"We will see him on his request but we will not cave to such disrespectful demands from—what was your position again? I'll be discussing that with Captain Kenobi as well."

"Kenobi is not involved in this affair. He will hear nothing of this." Turning again, Titum did not look behind to see if the royals followed him. Inside himself, he fought the urge to correct them that he was the captain of the royal guard now.

Anakin glanced at Padmé with uncertainty. "As disrespectful as he is being…we really should get back to Palpatine. I'm sure he's only getting more upset the longer we keep him waiting."

"Not with that man." She insisted, "I have a bad feeling about him."

"Do we really have a choice? He knows we have to see Palpatine, and he's heading right to the senator."

"And I know other ways around the castle." She said, pulling him with him, "I have a guess as to where Sheev is waiting."

"If you're sure… I really don't want to be in more trouble than we already are."

"I'm not going anywhere with that man." She huffed, pulling him behind a pillar and then looking around to make sure no one was around before she opened a hidden door and pulled Anakin in. "Only the royal family and our most trusted know about these passages throughout the castle." She said as she began leading him through the maze of stone. "Kept meaning to show you, but we haven't had time when we weren't around others we don't want knowing."

"Well, glad to finally know," Anakin said flatly, though not because he was denied the knowledge of the maze. "I just hope we beat Titum to the senator…"

"We will—if I'm right on where Sheev is waiting for us. We just need to go up this way and we are already ahead of that nerf herder guard. These passages are designed to be both shortcuts to anywhere as well as an emergency escape or hiding place."

"Noted." Anakin sighed. "I can't believe I can't see Obi-Wan for the rest of the day. I may try calling him to see where he is and why I can't see him."

"To be honest with you, when he said that is when I started to doubt if we could trust him. Obi-Wan is the man in charge of the entire royal guard. If there is anything that needs his attention like that, he makes sure I know about it."

"...You don't think something is wrong with Obi-Wan, do you?" Anakin paused, his breath shaky for a bit. "He's not gone because of me is he?"

"Of course not. I think that Titum guy is up to something and is taking advantage of Obi-Wan being busy with the search or something. There is no way Obi-Wan wouldn't have been in the first search party out to find us."

"But if he was part of a search party, he would have been notified by now, which means I would get to see him, but we were told we wouldn't get to see him for the rest of the day. It makes no sense unless he left because..." Anakin's words trailed off as several sad thoughts filled his mind.

"Because…what?"

"Because... Maybe he's upset that my first time wasn't with him... Maybe he's upset that I chose to have a baby with you."

"Oh Ani, there is no way he'd leave you because we are having a baby."

"He was so happy last night, then I wake up this morning to him gone, and I don't get to see him this whole day. How much you want to bet I don't get to see him tomorrow either?"

"You're being dramatic. How about you drop by his room tonight? I'm sure he'll be ready and willing to cuddle you or whatever it is you two do."

Anakin nodded. "Sorry. I'm worried, that's all."

"The man is head over heels for you." She reassured before opening a door and slipping out, pulling him with her quickly. "This way." She pulled him down the hall a little and out onto the balcony she knew Sheev often enjoyed when visiting. She grinned, spotting the man sipping tea overlooking the city below.

While Padmé and Anakin approached the older man, Titum also made himself known, glancing at the royals while his eyes still glowed eerily yellow.

"No, you out. Now." Padmé demanded, pointing to the archway the guard had just walked through.

"He will stay," Palatine said in an even tone. "He is a good man, though his style is a bit different from Kenobi's."

"Senator," Anakin said with a slightly shaky voice. "We apologize for running of this morning..."

"He is disrespectful and intimidating and I'll not have him here, Sheev. We will face the consequences of our actions but without that man."

Sighing, Palatine turned to Titum and nodded, dismissing the man from his duties. "Titum is a good man, I assure you. He is probably just as stressed as the rest of us with your disappearing act."

"I apologize, it won't happen again. Things have just been so stressful lately that we decided to take a day to ourselves. No bickering politicians, no demands from that Mustafarian representative, no intrusive inquiries about future babies…" Padmé said as she moved to sit across from Sheev.

"I understand this is a stressful time, but it is no time to be acting like children and running off when you don't want to do something." Palatine looked over at Padmé. "You left me with a very difficult task today. You're lucky I was able to hold back some of the senators from taking advantage of the situation."

"We appreciate that," She sighed, "and again, we are very sorry for putting you in that position."

"I should hope so. You had everyone panicked to begin with." Palpatine sighed, putting on a smile. "Despite all the chaos that resulted from your absence, I am very glad to see you both back safe and unharmed. If a day off from the politics was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask. You are, after all, monarchs with no real obligation to participate."

"That is a bit debatable, but next time we will request a day off before taking things in our own hands."

Nodding, the old man agreed. "Now, we can return to everything tomorrow. Take the rest of today off without having to worry too much. I've already sent the other senators away for the day, but they will be returning tomorrow ready to take action, so I suggest you prepare for that."

Anakin blinked, then he smiled a little. "Thank you, Sir. We greatly appreciate that."

"Join us for dinner this evening so that we can show you our appreciation?" Padmé asked the old man with a smile, "I'll request the kitchens to make that mousse you enjoy."

"I would enjoy that very much, thank you." He bowed politely. "Just let me know when dinner is ready and I will join you."

"Of course. We will have word sent to you when it is sent to us that dinner is about to be served."

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Anakin left by himself to visit Obi-Wan's room. He wanted the redhead to be there, but he knew that the room would most likely be empty. He was saddened by the truth, but he had to accept that some days Obi-Wan was just too busy to return to his room for the night. Such was the life of the captain of the royal guard.

Anakin soon arrived at the door of Obi-Wan's room. First he listened, begging the Force for any sort of sign that Obi-Wan might be home. Receiving no such sign, Anakin sighed to himself and glanced around, making sure no one was around to see him sneak into the room. Getting caught a second time in Obi-Wan's room would be a sure sign that something was up with the King and the Captain, something Anakin had neither the time nor the patience to deal with.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was in its place, just like Anakin had remembered and known it to be. There was never a single thing out of place when Obi-Wan was around.

As Anakin walked in, the door closing behind him, he turned on the lights, as the room was dark despite it being before sunset. Slowly, he took in every detail about the room. The way Obi-Wan made his bed in the mornings, the number of books he had stacked on a shelf on one of the walls, several maps of different areas of Naboo, if Anakin had to guess what they were. The small holoterminal Obi-Wan owned was tucked away in one corner of the room, and Anakin was glad that Obi-Wan always had to manually receive incoming calls. The blond was certain that without that feature, there might have been some awkward situations in which Anakin never wanted to be a part of.

Anakin felt happy in that room, despite his lover not being in it. Everything in the room made him feel at home, warm, and glad he wasn't without love on Naboo. A bit of emotion caught up to him, making his throat hurt as he sat on the end of the bed.

"I wish I knew where you were," Anakin said out loud after a bit, accepting that he wasn't going to see Obi-Wan that day. "I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew…"

That was when Anakin noticed Obi-Wan's desk, and the one item that was out of place in the whole room. A journal, open to the most recent entry Anakin discovered when he approached the desk. It was dated just the day before, written before the night, obviously.

Anakin ran his fingers over the writing, feeling the slight indentions on the surface of the open journal from the writing. He didn't pay much attention to the writing until he glanced at the word "Uncle" written on the page. Frowning, Anakin started reading the journal entry. It began with Obi-Wan explaining what was to happen that night and why. Then it went into how excited Obi-Wan was to spend a whole night with Anakin, how Anakin made him feel so happy and important; _wanted_ for the first time in a long while. Obi-Wan mentioned how excited he was that there also was to be a baby in the castle, and how he wished he could help Padmé and Anakin raise the child, calling himself 'Uncle Obi' as his excitement grew with the more he babbled on about the subject.

Anakin's emotion built up even more as he realized that Obi-Wan didn't leave because of him. Obi-Wan was gone for some other reason, a reason that wasn't clear and made Anakin confused. As he let him emotion get the better of him, the king's vision blurred with tears, and for a long moment he sat there, crying over the journal, realizing that Obi-Wan loved him so much, and also realizing that for the first time since he adjusted to life on Naboo, he felt incredibly lonely.

A thought ran through Anakin's mind; if Obi-Wan wasn't upset at Anakin, then why was he still gone from home?

 

* * *

 

"It's not fair. I was basically second in command, I deserve just as much respect from those two as Kenobi gets!" Titum paced back and forth, grumbling and fuming. "Now I'm the Captain, and I get even less respect! This is outrageous!"

"They don't know you're captain yet and they won't until Kenobi's disappearance is covered up. Focus on how to do that before you expect your men and those in the castle to treat you as captain. And if you want respect and not to get fired I suggest you control your temper around those who matter. Make yourself likable and hold in your anger for when you can use it. Act more like Kenobi if you have to." Palpatine huffed.

"Act more like Kenobi?" Titum turned around to face Palpatine, eyes glowing. "Are you out of your karking mind?! I'm trying to be different than Kenobi, not like him. And I was not upset until the karking queen decided she was too good for a decent attitude towards one of her guards!"

"She is the one you need to gain trust with." Palpatine snapped, "If you can't win her over, then you are nothing. Kenobi had her trust and respect because he was likable. You were overly demanding."

"I only told her to follow me, that was it! She put a mood into the situation, not me. I was _not_ overly demanding."

"I could feel your aggression in the Force long before you walked in after them. Next time if she doesn't do what you ask, then used the Force to persuade her to do it! She's not weak-minded but the Dark Side has a greater effect. I've used it on her many times. She doesn't even remember I killed her family despite being a witness to it. It was easy locking the memory away and making myself so important to her."

Titum groaned and threw his arms up into the air. "I can't just use the Force on her. She's smart. She'll figure things out eventually."

"She's not Force sensitive. She won't know as long as you do it sparingly. It's only a spark of doubt in the back of her mind that helps sway her into what it is you want from her. Just don't use it on Skywalker. He's strong in the Force and even though he isn't trained, he will know something's off."

"Fine," the slightly younger man grumbled. "But if she snaps at me again, I'm going to snap back, and I won't hold back."

"If she snaps at you, you will bow your head and take it!" Palpatine hissed, "If not, your position as captain will be very short and I'll have to find someone else to take the position that is loyal to me.

Titum growled as the Force hummed darkly, finally beginning to calm and submit to his master. "No one else deserves the position of captain…"

Palpatine narrowed his yellow eyes and his fist clenched, the Force clenching around Titum's throat and lifting him onto his tip-toes. "Don't be so presumptuous to claim to be the only one right for the job. The one who deserves the job is the one _I_ say deserves it. _Prove_ to me that you deserve to keep it."

Titum thrashed around a bit, but he kept his eyes on his master. "I'll prove it to you," he growled out.

"Good." The old man let the guard drop. "Have you come up with a plan to explain Kenobi's disappearance before people start to take notice?"

Titum rubbed his throat gently, then brushed back some of his greying hair. "I had a temporary one that worked for today. But… I'm not sure the one I have for the rest of his disappearance will convince everyone. I had thought about something along the lines of Kenobi leaving because of Skywalker sleeping with the queen."

"That would work for the royals, but not the public as they do not know about the affair, and that has no need to go public anymore as all it will do is hurt the King's reputation and I have plans for him, and his reputation needs to stay intact for a while longer."

Rolling his eyes, Titum sighed. "Then what do you think we should tell everyone? Kenobi needed a vacation, so he just up and left?"

"Too out of character for the man. He takes his job seriously, and everyone knows it. Besides, you need something Permanente. I haven't decided if he'll be useful or not, but if not, then I'll have Maul kill him."

"Then he went out on night patrol and noticed something odd in the distance. Went to go check it out, turns out it was an ambush, so he was killed."

"Hmm, a story like that would need evidence…a body—or the remains of one. I'll contact Maul to have him send us back a limb or two."

Titum smirked. "Sounds fantastic. Make sure they're extra beat up."

"You'll need to plant evidence to support your story. Make a few guards think that they witnessed Kenobi leave to investigate something. I'll have Maul plant blood and body parts to be discovered."

"Sounds like we have a guard to kill." Titum chuckled. "I'll get to working on some guards tomorrow."

"Good. The sooner this mess is taken care of, the sooner we can keep moving forward with my plans."

"We'll be leading the empire in no time."

 

* * *

 

"I'm thinking of going in to get my nails redone. Maybe in a nice pink or purple." Arlan's wife said as she held her hand up to look at her gold-painted nails as they rode side-by-side along the forest path.

"You just had them done though, didn't you?" Arlan chuckled.

"These were done before my top surgery. These were flat-chested me treating me to some sparkle in celebration of finally starting to get my body fixed! Now I'm half-way to the perfect body and I'd like a change of color before I return to work. It's either that or new hair, but I don't want to cut my hair. I like it long. Really makes me stand out from the crowd that is my brothers." She laughed.

"I thought you had your nails done after your surgery." Arlan shrugged. "Well, I think you should go with pink and purple "

"Both hmm?" she lowered her hand and smiled, "I'm glad you were able to get today off. It's nice having some time to ourselves before I'm also back at work."

Arlan smiled at Dixti lovingly. "I think we both needed to just get away and be ourselves. No judgmental eyes watching us, no people talking behind our backs, just the wind and the animals accompanying us."

"People are talking behind our backs?" she blinked.

"Unfortunately. There are some who still refer to you as a male, and it sickens me." Arlan sighed.

That got the happy sparkle in her eyes to dim, "Oh…I didn't know anyone did that…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He reached over to grab her hand, and he held onto it tightly.

"I know you support me and know that I am a woman, Arlan, I just hoped that…well, I hoped that everyone I knew before I came out would support and respect me as a woman…"

"Not everyone is as understanding and supportive as I am, my love. I wish it weren't true, but it is."

"But I've changed so much. I've gone on estrogen and my voice has grown softer, body hair turned into peach fuzz, my face even looks more feminine. And now I have a proper chest—all I have left is bottom surgery… Looking at me you can't tell I originally had a male body… I'm just this tall girl with muscle. Calling me by the wrong pronouns doesn't even make sense!"

"I know. To be honest, there are days I forget that you weren't always this way. When I realize just how far you've come, I can't help but be so proud of you. You're the most inspiring and amazing person I've ever met."

"Yes, good! Forget you ever saw the 'manly' me." She smiled, reaching over to take his hand.

"I've only ever seen the beautiful." He smiled and leaned in close, hinting at wanting a kiss.

She hummed and leaned over to press her lips into his. "And I've only ever seen my short little sweetheart."

Arlan flushed a little, bit he chuckled. "Yes, we both know I'm short."

"Itty-bitty." She giggled, kissing his cheek before straightening up.

"Just gives me the advantage of getting carried more often by my big buff wife."

"I do like carrying you to bed every night." Dixti laughed.

"And I enjoy it. Makes me feel our relationship is even more special."

"Not many girls can say their nightly routine is to throw their man over their shoulder and literally drag him to bed for cuddle time before drifting off to sleep." She agreed.

"Sometimes you drag me to bed for things other than cuddling."

"It's still cuddling…just vigorous cuddling."

"Vigorous cuddling, I like that." Arlan chuckled to himself.

"I like it too." She flushed slightly. "Come on, race you to our favorite picnic grove!" she said, snapping the reins and urging her mount to take off ahead.

"Right behind you!" Arlan raced on behind her, a smile on his face as he watched his wife ride with a beauty only she was capable of creating.

"Get used to the view!" she laughed over her shoulder, continuing the lead as she made her way along the twisting path through the trees and bush. And then she gasped, pulling back on the reigns to stop, so suddenly that her mount reared back, throwing her from her saddle. She landed in the dirt, her eyes wide as she tried to process the scene before her.

Red.

Too much red staining the green of the forest right outside Theed. There was so much of it, she could smell what it was; blood that attracted insects and scavengers that happily went about their gruesome business.

"Dixti!" Arlan halted his mount quickly and ran to his wife. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

"I—I don't know…I've never seen so much in one place…" she muttered, eyes staring at how thick red dripped off a leaf next to her. It didn't even register in her stunned mind that he was concerned for her and hadn't yet noticed their gory surroundings.

"What? What are you talking about?" That was when Arlan looked around and noticed all the blood. He went pale. "Oh my god..."

"I—Sorry, I think I'm—the smell's too much!" she said, pushing herself up and rushing a few feet back away from the bloody scene to empty her stomach.

Arlan backed away from the blood, swallowing hard. "Who...what even happened here?" He looked around more, seeing the blood all over the nearby trees and bushes. He thought he saw some fabric, but he wouldn't investigate until he knew Dixti was okay.

"Water?" she asked after she felt she was done being sick.

"Sure, hold on." Arlan went back to his mount and grabbed a canteen of water, handing it to his wife when he returned to her.

Dixti rinsed out her mouth and cleaned off her lips and chin before taking a small sip to put something back into her stomach.

"Thanks…" she handed it back to him and straightened up, checking her long braid for any mess, and glad when she found it had been spared. She then took out a handkerchief and pressed it over her nose and mouth as she looked back towards the scene they had discovered.

After putting the canteen back, Arlan decided to finally investigate the cloth he thought he saw. Sure enough, it was cloth, but it made his heart sink in an unimaginable way. The cloth belonged to a set of tunics, tunics that bore the royal insignia and proper markings to identify it as the captain of the royal guard. Arlan went pale as he pushed around the bush the clothing hid behind, revealing parts of a body that were roughly torn and cut, tossed about carelessly. A booted leg, a hand with painted nails… It was impossible to tell who had really been murdered, but unfortunately the tunics didn't lie.

"Arlan?" Dixti asked from behind her handkerchief, not wanting to get too close to whatever it was her husband was gawking at, his face pale.

"This... This can't be real." Arlan looked back at Dixti. "These are Obi-Wan's clothes..."

"Captain Kenobi?" she blinked, "But…no, it has to be a mistake…"

"No one else has these clothes, Dixti. They are his. He... He's..." Arlan couldn't finish his sentence.

"They are just clothes and blood, right? Maybe…maybe he's just really hurt and we can get to him in time—"

"Dixti… there are pieces of his body everywhere here… He's gone. Oh Force, he's gone!" Arlan felt his eyes grow wet, his vision blurring slightly as he shuffled away. "We… we have to go tell everyone. We have to go now!"

Dixti reached out and pulled her husband into her arms, holding him close. Obi-Wan was her boss, her captain, but he had also been a close friend to her husband. He had even been in their wedding.

Taking a little time to breathe and calm.himself, Arlan looked at Dixti. "We really need to get back to the castle. Everyone... Needs to know what happened, and an investigation needs to start…"

"I know. I just need you to make sure you're able to ride properly after the shock." She hummed, kissing the top of his head in comfort.

"I can ride... I can make it back to the castle." He stood up with a sigh.

"Okay. I may be a bit behind you, but I'll be with you…sore from my fall."

"Right. Need me to help you up on your mount?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She nodded.

Arlan helped Dixti up onto her mount carefully, then he hopped up onto his with a groan. "Think you can ride fast any?"

"I'll go as fast as I'm able to. Don't worry about me, if you pull ahead then that's fine. We need to report this."

"Sorry, but this needs to get to the castle as quickly as possible." He snapped the reins, his mount charging forward. "I'll see you back at the castle," he called over his shoulder.

"I know." She said, doing the same and trying her best to keep up despite the pain in her lower back.

Arlan raced back to the castle, tears blurring his vision as he rode. His chest hurt. He wished what he saw wasn't true, but there was no evidence to suggest that it wasn't what it seemed. Blurs of green raced past him, a few sobs escaping his throat.

Then finally the castle came back into view. Arlan's heart jumped in his chest as he saw people gathered around the area. He began shouting, though he couldn't really hear himself. He was still in shock of the situation.

"Is that Commander Mach? I thought he had today off…" one of the guards asked, leaning towards a few of his companions.

The others just shrugged as they watched the commander of the Calvary ride up, a second rider chasing after at a bit of a distance.

"We need an investigation team now!" Arlan dismounted while breathing heavily, face pale.

"Why? What happened?"

"Obi-Wan..." The man paused, emotion growing in his eyes. "Obi-Wan is... He's dead..."

"What? The Captain? He can't be…"

"He went out to investigate something just a few hours ago…" another guard said.

"Dixti and I were just riding down the trail and... We came across a lot of blood... His uniform was there. It was devastating..." Arlan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You go report this to Titum. I'll take a party out—Mach you can show us the way? Or your hus-I mean wife can?" the first guard said.

Arlan glanced back at Dixti. "She can take you back to the site. It's... Very gorey. I'll go talk to Titum. We... Need to figure out who will take Obi-Wan's place."

"True, you're Kenobi's second in command, even if you usually solely work with the Calvary division. Titum's worked his way up there, as well. Either way, we'll need someone to answer to if Kenobi really is…" he shook his head and once he and a few men got mounts, they rode out to meet Dixti who turned around to show them back to the scene.

Arlan sighed, rubbing his face and taking a moment to breathe before he sought out Titum. He started to walk in the direction he needed, then he looked up to see Anakin standing in front of him. His eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. "My King... I didn't know you were here..."

Anakin looked back at Arlan, trying to show little emotion but failing as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Is he really...?"

The white haired man looked at the ground once more. He nodded.

The king was left alone as Arlan left; left to contemplate his emotions as he realized the situation that had just taken place. He didn't take much longer before he was sprinting off to find Padmé.

 

* * *

 

Padmé sighed as she sat in front of her mirror, trying to pin her hair up in an intricate design as Sabé braided the strands to help speed up the lengthy process. "On a scale of one to ten, how annoying do you think the Senators will be when the meetings resume today?"

"A solid ten for sure," Sabé replied with a smile. "I'd prepare for the worst."

"I was afraid of that. Too bad it's too early to know if I'm pregnant or not and I can't use that to get them to calm down when they get overwhelming."

Sabé laughed. "Nope, not yet. But maybe in a week or two you can find out. How exciting!"

"Yes." She smiled, catching Sabé's hand and pulling her to lean over her shoulder and press her hand to her flat belly, "And I'll start getting bigger here."

Sabé kissed Padmé's cheek. "I can't wait until I can start feeling that baby bump."

"I can't wait to carefully cuddle you with the baby bump pressing against you." She grinned right before there was a frantic knocking at the door.

Sabé groaned as she sat back, standing up to go open the door. "We're continuing this conversation after this."

She blinked once she opened the door. "Anakin?"

Anakin hurried in, his face pale and his breathing quick.

"Ani? What's wrong?" Padmé asked, standing up and turning towards her husband.

"Obi... He..." Anakin sat down on the nearest surface with a huff, clearly in a panic or shock.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé glanced over at Sabé before sitting down next to Anakin and taking his hand.

"I'll get some water," Sabé said as she hurried away.

Anakin looked at Padmé, tears streaming down his face. "He's gone..."

"Gone? Gone where? I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

"He's dead!"

Sabé dropped the glass of water she was bringing to Anakin. Shards of transparasteel scattering across the floor.

"Y-you're sure? I know he has a habit of putting himself in danger for others, but—" the queen asked, feeling stunned and very stiff.

"He's dead," Anakin repeated, his voice weak and sad. "I heard Commander Mach say it..."

"Sabé, would you mind…going to find out what's happening out there? I'll stay with Anakin for now…" Padmé requested.

Sabé nodded hesitantly, dazed as she made her way out of the room and off to find Arlan.

As soon as she was gone, Anakin choked as he let himself sob out his emotions. He leaned heavily on Padmé, searching for a comfort he knew he wouldn't get ever again.

Padmé didn't say anything; she only held him close and let him work out his emotions on her shoulder. It was all she knew to do.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

A cry of pain echoed through the dimly lit corridors of a ship far out in space, the sound  haunting to any not yet used to it, though all on the ship knew the source.

A redheaded human who was strapped down to a hard metal table, granted only enough medical aid to keep him alive. No pain killers, no soaks in bacta…just bandages and injections to lower infections.

He had been awake when the horned Sith known as Maul had stepped into his holding cell and began to hack at his limbs while holding him down with the Force. His blood red lightsaber hadn't been used, no; the cauterized flesh would have been too obvious. Instead the yellow-eyed devil had used a vibroblade to hack through slowly, painfully. Carving away at his flesh, muscle, and bones.

Maul had started with his right hand, right above the wrist, then he'd moved to above his left knee, and then below his right knee. The blood loss bringing Obi-Wan his only relief with a spell of dizziness, and then darkness.

When he awoke, he was bandaged up and strapped down, without knowing why he'd been dismembered in such a way. He couldn't think of much, only the pain he was in.

“Good, you woke up,” a menacing voice said near Obi-Wan. “It wouldn’t have looked good on my record if you died this soon.”

Obi-Wan moaned and turned his head, his vision blurred with tears as he took in the shadowy figure in the room with him. "Why..?"

“Why? To make sure this war doesn’t end.” The figure stepped into the light that shone down on Obi-Wan. It was Maul. “You’re a crucial pawn in this game. You don’t get the freedom of death.”

"War? I have n-nothing to do with it…" he groaned, his head pressing back against the hard surface of the table in attempt to distract himself from the throbbing in three of his limbs.

“You’re so naïve.” Maul chuckled and pat Obi-Wan’s cheek. “See, your little fling you have with the king of Naboo is the key to the war. And this?” He walked around to Obi-Wan’s legs and grabbed them roughly. “This just helped you die back on Naboo. Your king thinks you’re dead.”

Obi-Wan screamed in pain, his body trying to pull back, but unable to move, so it only caused more pain to ripple through him as his muscles tensed.

“Stop trying to fight it. You’re only putting yourself in unnecessary pain.” Maul let go of the redhead’s legs, continuing to walk around the table. “So, you’re officially dead, your rank of captain has been taken over by Titum Curshar. Name sound familiar?”

Panting, Obi-Wan tried to wrap his mind around what he was being told, trying to focus through the pain.

Titum. Of course he knew that name. It was the name of one of the traitors he witnessed right before he was captured and sent to—wherever he was being kept and tortured.

“Titum has been working with Lord Sidious for years, though maybe you know him as Senator Palpatine.” Maul shrugged. “Either way, this has been in the plans for quite some time now, and then your little king had to come and steal your heart, making things that much more difficult.”

"Well, if he was interested in—my heart, then he should h-have spoken up sooner…" Obi-Wan attempted to smirk.

Maul acted quickly, slapping the redhead across the face with a growl. “You karking nerf herder. You’re a real smart ass, aren’t you?”

"I prefer the term smart-sass."

The Zabrak shook his head. “You’re lucky I’m under strict orders from Sidious. Otherwise you’d actually be dead by now.”

"Really? I thought I already am dead." He said, holding back another groan.

Maul's hand flew to Obi-Wan's throat, squeezing tight. "You'll be dead for real soon if you don't wise up."

Obi-Wan choked out a gag, his mouth open as he desperately fought to take a breath.

"I could take another limb off easily," Maul continued to threaten. "Maybe your king would love a gift from you. Perhaps your head."

"He'd—prefer yours—on a platter." Obi-Wan gasped out when Maul's hand loosened slightly.

"You are just full of smart remarks. Even after losing both your legs and a hand. How long until you break completely?"

"How long would it take you to learn to brush your teeth? Your breath is nasty. Maybe try starting with a mint?"

Maul sighed and pulled his hand away. "I'm curious. Why aren't you so upset at the fact that your boy toy thinks you're dead?"

"Because I'm not dead—I can return to him."

"And how exactly did you think you were going to do that with no legs and one hand?"

"I'll find a way, don't you worry about that."

Maul rolled his eyes. "Right, you keep me updated."

"Sure thing, Red." He hissed, sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky. You're nowhere near safe from harm here. In fact, this is the worst place you can be right now. Far away from your home, your position being given away to someone else, and too bad you never actually got to sleep with the king. Then again, the way you left right after a night he was uncomfortable with really says something to him."

"You know nothing of our relationship." Obi-Wan grit his teeth.

"I know everything about your relationship." Maul leaned over Obi-Wan's head. "Your relationship is foolish and will get you nothing in the end. Besides, are you even sure the king really loves you? I mean, he is having a baby with his wife after all."

"Try using something against me that I haven't discussed with him and we have good communication about."

"The baby, of course. You both understand it had to be done, but are you really okay with it? Are you really okay with knowing that his first time was with the Queen and not with you?"

"We weren't going to rush our relationship, we weren't ready."

"And now your relationship ends here. Never had sex, never got to see or raise the child together, never get to grow old together. You're never going to see Skywalker again, and if you don't think that now, wait a couple more days. Wait weeks, months if you want. He's never coming for you, and you're never going to escape."

"He'll come for me. A few limbs aren't a body. He'll grieve, but then he'll start thinking. He'll sense that I'm not gone—he'll look for me." He said, though he wasn't sure of it. The Force might not work like that—he didn't know because he never experienced what it was like to be one with the Force.

Maul chuckled darkly. "He's not trained nearly enough to sense someone's presence. He won't find you "

"He's stronger than you know. He'll know to search for me."

"He won't be able to find you, or me, or even this ship were both on. Even if he could identify your presence within the Force, he wouldn't even find this ship because there is a shield around it that blocks any Force activity from getting in or out. You're straight out of luck."

"I—I don't believe that's how the Force works…you can't block it with technology…"

"Funny thing about technology in our galaxy today." Maul smirked down at Obi-Wan. "You see, it's advancing so fast that as soon as the new technology becomes available to the public, the next generation of the same technology is already being used by those who work on it and perfect it. We have the latest generation of Force inhibitors working on this ship. Impossible to break through with and Force power."

"But—that doesn't make sense…The Force, it's…everywhere, connecting everything, and…" Obi-Wan felt himself start to panic, though he tried to hide it.

"Accept it, Kenobi. You're trapped here. No one will find you here." Maul grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders and pressed them down onto the table, leaning his face in close. "Your pathetic little king will never find you."

"Then I won't give up on escaping myself to get to where he _can_ find me." Obi-Wan choked out.

"It's best you get that idea out of your head now. You'll never be able to fulfill it." Maul stood back up and back around to Obi-Wan's legs. "Now, I think it's time you go back to sleep." He held out his hand and let the Force hum, a ghosting hand grabbing the redhead's mind. "Nighty night," he purred.

"Stop—I don't—"he started to say, but the suggestion in his mind was too strong for him to fight it.

 

* * *

 

Padmé sighed and nodded to the guard that had knocked on the door to deliver a message before she turned to move over to her husband and sat down on the edge of his bed where he was laying, face hidden in the pillows. Gently, she touched his back, "Ani, we just got word that a ship from Mustafar has requested landing in the royal hanger. It sounds like your mother is on the ship if you want to go with me to greet them?"

Anakin lifted his head, eyes red with dark circles under them. “My mom? She didn’t tell me she was coming… But I do want to see her.”

Padmé smiled, "Yes, your mom. Maybe she wanted to surprise you because she knew you are going through a hard time, especially after the healers confirmed the identity of…well, you have been taking it hard. Let's go greet your mother."

Anakin took a shaky breath as he sat up, struggling not to continue crying so he didn’t give away anything to those who didn’t know of the relationship he had with Obi-Wan. “Okay… Do I look presentable? I guess I need my crown…”

"Go wash your face to freshen up, maybe brush out your hair, then I think you'll be presentable enough." She suggested.

It didn’t take too long before he was groomed a little better and in better clothes, mostly black out of mourning. He sighed as he approached Padmé, ready to head out. “Okay, let’s go.”

She slipped her arm through his and guided him out of their room and to the greeting platform outside the ship hanger as they watched the Mustafarian ship land and the ramp lower so that the visitors could exit.

First to appear was a few battle droids, followed by some Mustafarian royal guards. After that came the king, and beside him strolled Shmi—until she spotted her son and she rushed forward, not slowing or stopping until she had him in her arms. It wasn't a regal greeting by any means, but she didn't care.

Anakin slipped away from Padmé’s arm and ran to meet his mother halfway, hugging her as tight as he could while hiding his face in her shoulder. There he cried a little, letting his emotion show while he was held in his mother’s arms.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, Ani. I'll help you through this." She soothed into his ear, holding him tight.

After a bit, Anakin pulled back, wiping his eyes and trying to look more collected. “I didn’t know you’d be coming so soon. What made you come?”

"When news came of what happened. I decided to risk take-off, much to your stepfather's protest. But you need me, and I wasn't going to delay."

Anakin nodded. “Thank you. I… I haven’t been doing so well since we found out.”

"I know." She pushed curls back behind his ear and looked into his eyes, "But I'll be here as long as you need me to be. Your stepfather came along to discuss politics, but he knows that when he's finished I may be staying longer."

“Would it be too much to ask you to stay for several months? We may need you here after all the grief has passed.”

"I'm here for you, Ani. I won't leave until you are ready for me to."

“Well Padmé may need you here soon. We find out soon if she’s pregnant or not.”

The woman's eyes widened, "A grandchild? Already?" she couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Padmé.

“It’s not confirmed yet,” Padmé replied as she approached. “But yes, we are hoping. We… were sort of pressured into it.”

“Not forced as in sleeping together,” Anakin clarified. “As in giving the kingdom an heir.” He fought back tears as he remembered the night he had with Obi-Wan after.

"Come on, lets go greet your stepfather before he feel insulted, then you come with me to help me get settled in and we can talk more openly." Shmi suggested.

Anakin nodded, motioning for his wife to join them as the three went over to the king of Mustafar. Anakin bowed slightly before his stepfather. “Pleasure to see you here, Highness. I know it’s colder here than Mustafar, so we can have a room arranged quickly for your comfort.”

The king chuckled and pat Anakin's shoulder fondly, "Yes, this planet is very cold." He agreed, and then took Padmé's hand and bowed over it. "Queen Amidala."

“It’s an honor to meet the stepfather of my king,” she said with a smile. “Welcome to Naboo.”

"Thank you. I look forward to discussing things with you in person. My senator is frustratingly vague lately in his reports to Mustafar."

“Yes, it has seemed that way,” the queen said, a bit impressed that the king had implied that his senator wasn’t good at the politics that had been taking place. “I’m sure you are here to clear several things up for us. We all look forward to that.”

"Yes, and depending on how our meeting goes, we may be in for a new election for a Senator." He said in a friendly tone.

Padmé smiled even more. “That’s fantastic news, isn’t it, Ani?”

Anakin smiled as well, eyes glittering. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in the last couple days.”

"We'll discuss this all later. For now I'd like to get someplace warmer to relax after such a long trip." The king decided, gesturing the others to lead the way.

“I can have you and Mom stay in my personal room. I’ve been staying in the shared room with Padmé recently.” Anakin turned to lead the other royals to his personal room.

"Let me guess, you keep your personal room very warm." Shmi guessed.

“I haven’t recently, because I’ve been getting used to the climate here. But I can quickly warm up the room for you.”

"We'll do that and then I'm claiming you for some time together—alone." She said as there were others gathered around them in the escort to the castle.

“I’d like that a lot.” Anakin smiled at his mother, looking forward to simply hugging her and being able to talk about Obi-Wan with her.

“We’re under a bit of a change with our royal guard,” Padmé said. “So excuse the chaos around here. Unfortunate timing has really messed with things around here recently.”

Once the Mustafarians were settled in, Shmi stepped out of Anakin's private room and greeted her son, "Now, where can we go to be alone?" she asked.

“Well, I guess we can go back to Padmé and my shared bedroom…” Anakin hesitated. “Or we could go to Obi-Wan’s room…”

"Would you be alright with that?" she asked slowly.

“I… I don’t know.” Anakin shook his head. “No, I’m not ready for that yet. Let’s just go to the shared bedroom.”

She nodded, "Of course. We'll sit on your bed eating junk food, how does that sound? I brought those home-made cookies you always loved."

"Sounds really good." Anakin sighed as he took his mother's hand, leading her to the bedroom. "I know I've already said this, but I'm really glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you. You're my baby boy." She soothed as they approached the door to the royal suite.

Anakin opened the door, letting his mother enter first. He closed the door behind himself once they were both in the room. The blond made a beeline to his bed, falling into it once more.

Shmi followed him and sat on it, crossing her legs as she pulled out a tin of cookies. Opening it, she held it out to her son to help himself.

He grabbed one and began eating it. "I missed these."

"I have two more tins in my luggage if these run out." She smiled, waiting for her son to be ready to open up and talk.

"You're the best mom in the galaxy." Anakin finished his cookie, then grabbed another. "You should show me how to make these."

"Of course. We'll commandeer the kitchens for a bit one night after supper."

He nodded with a smile as he ate his second cookie. Then the smile faded once the cookie was finished, and be sat up and wrapped his arms around his mother. Knowing he was safe and allowed to be vulnerable, he let himself cry some more, something he seemed to do nonstop now.

She slipped her arms around him and said nothing, letting him cry as she rubbed his back.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," he whispered once he had calmed down some.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shmi asked carefully.

"He went out to investigate something from what I've been told. After a while parts of his body were discovered with his uniform and a lot of blood." Anakin sighed. The body parts were tested... His DNA matched with the DNA if the body parts."

"Was it…do they know if it was foul-play or an accident or an—animal?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know any more than what I've told you. They've kept a lot of details from us."

"I'm sorry, Ani… Your Obi-Wan was a good man."

"It's not fair. I finally find someone who I like and eventually love, and as soon as we both admit we love each other and want to take our relationship further; he's stolen away from me."

"He'll always be in your heart, Ani. Nothing can take him from your heart. Even the Force itself can't remove love from someone's heart."

"But to never hold him again... Never kiss him again. It's so hard..."

"I know…and you'll always miss him, I won't lie, but it will get easier to cope."

"Why did he have to go... I loved him so much."

"If there is one thing I know, it's that he did not want to go, he would have fought tooth and nail to stay here with you." She reassured, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Anakin looked down at the ground. "He never got to be Uncle Obi..."

"To your child?"

"Yeah. He wrote in his journal about how excited he was about the baby."

"You can make sure your baby grows up knowing about their Uncle Obi, maybe take them to his grave marker?"

"I guess. Maybe not until they're older." Anakin sighed.

"When they are old enough to understand." She nodded.

Anakin sighed as he looked towards the door. "Maybe... We should go to Obi-Wan's room... There might be some items in there I want to keep."

"Does he have family that would want to collect things first?"

The blond shook his head. "If he does, he hasn't mentioned them. It's just been he and I here. None of his family."

"Well keep in mind some family may show up when word reaches them—if they are out there." She cautioned.

"Yeah..." Anakin leaned his head on his mother's shoulder with a sigh, feeling tears build up in his eyes once more. "Damn it," he whispered.

"Maybe going through his things, you'll find holos of his family so you can know to try and contact them?"

"Maybe." He stood up, helping his mother up afterwards. "Let's go. The sooner the better."

She nodded and got to her feet, "Alright, dear, lead the way."

As they went, Anakin chose to distract his mind a little. "So if Padmé turns out to be pregnant, would you be willing to stay here for the whole pregnancy?"

"And longer, darling. Ah, to hold a baby in my arms again…" she smiled at the thought.

"Thank you. I think both Padmé and I will appreciate you being here."

"Especially if your little one is as much of a handful as you were." She laughed, pinching his cheek.

Anakin smiled. "I wasn't that much of a handful, was I?"

"You're Force sensitive, Ani. You may not know it, but it became quite clear when you grew upset and things started levitating in the room. Usually small toys or baby bottles. I didn't know how to handle that as a non-Force-user and a new mom. Plus being a slave? I had to keep your ability hidden."

Anakin halted, growing pale. "You knew..." He stated quietly.

"Of course I knew, I'm your mother. I never said anything because my priority is keeping you safe. If anyone had found out when you were a boy—they would have taken you from me and who knows what would have happened to you?"

"Mom... Watto found out. He punished me for it... I never told you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

She looked up at him with wide eyes before yanking him down into a hug, "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. "I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you. I should have told you when I knew I was Force sensitive."

"It's okay…I couldn't have helped you learn to control it, and after we went to Mustafar—well, I don't trust your stepfather enough to tell him such a secret."

"I never told you because I didn't want to be taken away from you. I didn't want to be a Jedi."

She kissed his cheek before pulling back to look up at him, "I love you, Ani, I would have done what was best for you."

“I know. But I never wanted you to get hurt because of who I was. It would have been unfair to you to be punished for something I did or was.”

Shmi guided Anakin into resuming walking as she took his arm, "You're a sweet, loving, protective young man, Ani. But I'm a strong woman with a motherly instinct to protect my baby."

“Still, if anything were to happen to you… like what happened to Obi-Wan… I don’t think I could go on living.” Anakin sighed heavily.

"I don't want you talking like that, and neither would Obi-Wan. We both would want you to live your life to its fullest and to find happiness. Your child will need their daddy, too."

“But to lose the two most important people in my life… life itself just wouldn’t seem worth it at that point.”

"Once you are a parent, you'll have a third person in your heart that is most important in your life, Anakin. Trust me. I didn't know love until I had you."

Anakin felt skeptical, but he didn’t show it. “Just promise me you’ll always be careful, no matter where you go.”

"Of course, Sweetheart. And for the next who-knows how long I'll be right here in your lovely home, safe and under the protection of your guards as well as the guards your stepfather brought with us."

The blond nodded as they arrived at the door to Obi-Wan’s room. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing himself for the flood of emotion he was sure to experience. With a shaking hand, he opened the door, a small waft of air smelling like the redhead filling his nose.

"Want me to wait out here a moment before going in, or do you want me to hold your hand?"

“Come with me,” he said, already grabbing her hand and pulling her in with him.

"Alright, I'm here." She reassured as they stepped into the room, the lights turning on and the door shutting behind them.

Anakin looked around, identifying all the things he had seen the last time he was in the room. The journal he had read was still open on the redhead’s desk. It drew Anakin’s attention once more as he approached it. “He wrote about the baby,” he said quietly. “Said he was excited…”

Glancing at the journal showed that there hadn't been any new entries after the one Anakin had read; which did seem off as it seemed Obi-Wan wrote something in it daily.

"Obi-Wan was a very organized man. Nothing seems out of place here." Shmi observed, looking around.

“He kept his wits about him. He was organized but cared a lot about the people he was around. Especially Padmé and I.”

His mother nodded and picked up a holo projector designed for still shots, pressing the button to turn it on. She smiled at the first image that popped up. One of Obi-Wan and Anakin together, smiling at the holocam.

Anakin looked at the still, his chest growing tight. “We took that just after we started dating."

"He keeps it on his bedside table." She smiled, knowing it was now a bitter-sweet memory for her son.

“I never thought to take a still of us… I wish I had thought to do so, but…” Anakin took the holoprojecter and held it gingerly. “I suppose I can use this one now.”

"If anyone has a right to that holo image, it's you."

"I wonder if he has any more around here..."

"First see if there are more on that projector, then we'll see if we can find more."

Anakin attempted to look through the holoprojector, at first finding nothing. Then he hit a button and a few more stills popped up. One was just a portrait of Obi-Wan, another that was of Obi-Wan and Arlan taking a ride together. Then came a few candids of Anakin, one where he was looking out a window, one while he was on top of his mount, and one more with him sleeping. The last one was another of Anakin and Obi-Wan's together, a gentle kiss captured in a quiet moment.

Shmi left Anakin to quietly look through the images as she moved around the room, searching for any more projectors that could hold stills of Obi-Wan's life However, it was the call terminal that caught her attention first. A small blinking light on the controls indicating that a message had been sent and recorded, but never watched.

"He has a missed call…"

Anakin looked up from the holoprojector. "He does? I wonder who it's from." He went over to the terminal to stand beside his mother.

"Should I play it?" she asked.

"Maybe. It can't hurt, can it?"

"No, and if it's family, we'll be able to call them back to let them know." Shmi said before playing the message.

The projector flickered to life, static and interference distorting the image and suggesting that the connection was not a good one.

 _"Please—I don't have much time to speak, and I don't know who I can trust."_ A distorted voice began, _"So I'm calling my own personal number in hopes that you, Anakin, find it. I'm not dead. Don't believe whatever they planned. Don't trust—kark!"_ the distorted image seemed to reach forward to end the call, the final frame finally in enough focus.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, laying on his stomach, reaching forward with one hand as his other three limbs were missing and loosely wrapped in bandages that needed changing.

Anakin didn't know how to react. He was stunned. In front of him was a very clear image of Obi-Wan. Very much alive. He played back the message again, and when it was over he slammed his hands on the terminal with wide eyes.

"Ani…" Shmi whispered, reaching out to rub his back.

"I'm not hallucinating am I? That was...that was Obi-Wan..." Anakin looked at his mother, starting to panic as he realized his lover was alive but in a great deal of danger.

"Yes, that looked like it was Obi-Wan." She nodded, "He—it doesn't look good…and obviously he doesn’t trust someone who could have intercepted the message if it was sent directly to you…"

“We have to find out where he sent this from.” Anakin got down on his knees, working open a panel on the front of the terminal to get to all the electronics that were safely tucked away. “Can you find me something that would be a good conductor?”

"Can you do that? You know I don't have the talent for anything technical. And if Obi-Wan risked his plea for help never reaching you, or reaching you too late, it really makes us wary on who we can trust to help."

“I can do this. I’ve been working on droids and machines my whole life. You just… never saw most of it.” He smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"Silly boy, yes I have, I just let you have your hobby. Nothing too dangerous in working on mechanics, and boys will be boys. You were careful most of the time so it was fine."

“Well you never saw me working on the bigger things. Star ships in particular.” Anakin shrugged. “Anyways, I do need some sort of conductor, so if you could find me one while I figure out these wires, that’d be fantastic.”

She looked at him, clearly confused. "What…is a conductor?"

He looked at her, hesitating for a bit. “Something long made of durasteel. Kind of like a wire.”

She nodded, "I'll try my best. Hopefully Obi-Wan has something we can use so we don't attract attention looking all over the palace."

“If you have to tear apart something, do it. I’m sure Obi-Wan won’t mind when his life is on the line.” Anakin got down lover on the floor, laying on his back as he shoved his head into the terminal.

"I'm sure." She said as she started searching for a wire.

“I’ve never worked with a model like this,” Anakin muttered. “I’ll have to come up with a decoder myself. But that takes so much time, and we don’t have time.”

"I'm sorry I'm not more help…" Shmi apologized as she opened a closet.

“It’s okay, you’re not slowing me down any. I’m having just as much trouble as you are with this.” Anakin sighed and pulled himself out of the terminal, sitting up to think.

"Would this work?" She asked, pulling out a metal hanger and removing the tunic that had been hanging on it.

Anakin looked at it, then nodded. “Yeah, that’ll work.” He took it and stood back up. “Now what wires to connect it to…” After some more thought, Anakin was back on the ground, poking and prodding around until a small display with the time and date showed up. “Does that tell you anything?”

"Time and date, it's current."

“Okay.” He worked around a little more, grunting a couple times as he pulled on wires and tried to make several different connections. Then finally, some coordinates popped up. When Anakin came out to look at the coordinates, his face fell. “Those are Naboo’s coordinates…” He sighed and sat against the terminal.

"So, that means he's here somewhere, right? Or close to Naboo?"

“Or he’s nowhere near here and is lightyears away, and this terminal only gives me dates that are current and coordinates that are insignificant.” He sighed and went back in. “Let me try one more thing… if this doesn’t work, we’ll know he’s not here.”

"If he's not here…maybe you should hire a bounty hunter to find him?"

“I’d rather go out and find him myself.” Anakin grunted again as something clicked into place, then he came out of the terminal once more. The numbers that were now displayed were a second pair of coordinates, though the numbers flickered and were impossible to read. “That’s what I thought.” Anakin turned to look at his mother. “He’s deep out in wild space.”

"Ani, you can't just leave to search deep space. I understand why you want to, but think of his safety. You're king, and your wife may be pregnant, and if you suddenly leave people—the wrong people—may get suspicious that you know about Obi-Wan. They could send word to where he is and order him moved or worse. Sending a hunter to investigate and search would be a safer option for getting Obi-Wan back alive."

Anakin sighed and looked at the floor. “I know you’re right, and I’m acting rash. But I wanted to the one to save him… you know?”

"You'll be the first one he wants to see when he gets home. Even before going to the healers, I'm sure."

“I’d want to see him as soon as he gets home.” Anakin sighed. “I guess it’s time to start looking for a bounty hunter.”

"Secretly." Shmi nodded, then paused, "Maybe Padmé can help with that…I feel like we can trust her at least."

“I trust her. And you of course. But maybe she knows someone.” Anakin grabbed his mother’s hand. “Come on. I’ll lock the room so no one disturbs anything.”

She nodded and followed him, her mind distracted with worry as to the reason all this was happening. Why would anyone fake a guard's death?

* * *

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Padmé sat nervously on the examination table, her fingers tugging and twisting a handkerchief in her lap to the point where it had started to frey.

"It's taking so long…it's a negative, I know it…they will come back with bad news and we'll have to try again." She muttered.

Anakin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay… if we have to try again, it'll be okay."

"Even though this isn't a great time to try again?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "At least it'd make me think of something other than what's happening elsewhere."

"He'll come home." She continued to whisper, "He'll come home and we'll make sure he's taken care of."

"Are those two we spoke about supposed to be here soon?"

"I have Sabé escorting them secretly to our meeting spot, where we will go after we find out if we have a baby or not."

Anakin nodded. "I hope they're willing to cooperate. Their kind have a bad reputation that follows unfortunately."

"Yes, but they are effective. And these two have at least been proven to be loyal. They don't betray a client for a higher price."

"That's good at least." Anakin sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I just hope they find him before it's too late."

"They'll do their best to make sure they aren't too late." She reassured before the door opened and the healer stepped in with a smile.

"Well, you have a little prince or princess bun in the oven." She confirmed.

Anakin's eyes lit up, his posture straightening. "Really?"

"Yes, you are pregnant." She nodded, handing Padmé  the test results.

Padmé looked over the results, a smile stretching across her face before she pushed herself up and threw her arms around her husband. "We did it! We're going to be parents!"

Anakin laughed as he hugged her back. "I almost don't believe it. This is fantastic!"

She kissed his cheek and pulled back to run her hands over her belly.

"Don't make an official announcement yet It's always best to wait about ten weeks to make sure the pregnancy is off to a strong start and it's unlikely that something will happen." The healer advised, "For now keep it to close friends and family only."

"My mom is going to be so excited," Anakin said with the widest smile.

"We'll tell her first. I believe I saw her in the waiting room." Padmé laughed.

"Well let's not keep her waiting!" Anakin laughed as he pulled Padmé out of the room with him.

Padmé laughed again and followed him out to where Shmi was waiting with a hopeful look on her face. Grinning, she wrapped Anakin's arms around her and placed his hands on her belly, "You're going to be a grandmother."

"Oh!" Shmi got up quickly and wrapped her arms around both Anakin and Padmé. "I'm so happy for you two! You're going to make great parents, I just know it."

"With your help, I hope." Padmé smiled, finding herself sandwiched between the two Skywalkers.

"Oh of course! I'm here as long as you need me for." Shmi brushed away some of Padmé's hair.

"She'll stay all through the pregnancy, and then some if we want." Anakin smiled and hugged both his mother and Padmé tight.

"Of course. We'll appreciate the help, and this baby will need to know his or her grandmother." Padmé hummed. "Much better than a grumpy old nanny."

"Your baby will be in good hands. You won't need a nanny."

"Between Ani, myself, you, Sabé, and…well, I hope a nanny would be completely unneeded when the time comes." She smiled. "But we do have a meeting to get to, for now. You are welcome to come, Shmi."

Shmi nodded. "I would love to join."

"Good. This meeting is important to the future." Anakin turned to Padmé. "You know where the meeting place is. Lead the way."

Padmé nodded and began to lead the two Skywalkers down to a secret meeting room under the palace, one protected behind bio locks and hidden passages. The safe room hadn't been used in generations, but after Padmé had seen Obi-Wan's call for help, she wasn't taking any chances at any outsider listening in on their meeting.

When they finally entered the safe room, Sabé was already there, sitting across from two bounty hunters. One was a large man in Mandalorian armor, his helmet off and sitting to the side to show brown skin and dark hair. Beside him sat a shorter Chiss man in a leather jacket and a bored look on his face as he slumped back comfortably in his seat, one leg crossed wide over his knee.

Shmi hesitated it slightly upon entering the room, but after being encouraged by her son, she sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Thank you for coming," Anakin said once everyone was settled. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here."

"Getting here's the easy part." The Chiss shrugged, "I'm Vaenette, friends call me Vae. This is my partner Jango Fett, I'm sure you've never heard of him." He joked, knowing full well that Fett was well known all across the galaxy as being one off the best bounty hunters around.

Jango nodded at his employers.

"Good to meet you Vae, Jango. I suppose we should just get onto the details. Make things quick." Anakin took a breath before continuing.

"Our captain of the royal guard has disappeared. We thought he was dead to start with, but I received a holo transmission from him not too long ago. We were able to narrow the coordinates down to somewhere out in Wild Space. I would go, but I have to stay here for multiple reasons. Thus why we are hiring you two."

"So this is a rescue bounty?" Vae asked. "Bring this captain back alive at all costs?"

"Yes. We aren't very trusting of many people right now, so the quieter the better. Just…" Anakin took a breath to calm himself. "Just bring him back home."

"We can do that. We just need all the information you have, and a good holo image of our target."

Anakin took out the small holoprojector he had taken from Obi-Wan's room. He activated it, showing the two bounty hunters the image. "Will this work?"

Jango leaned forward, examining the picture. "Yeah, that'll do." He looked up. "What's his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He's badly injured and not likely being given proper medical attention." Padmé explained, "They took his legs and a hand so he'll be unable to walk himself when you find him."

"Good to know." Vae nodded, "We'll make sure we'll have a way to transport him to our ship."

"I tried to unscramble some coordinates that I found attached to the transmission, but I wasn't very successful." Anakin pulled out a sheet of flimsy he had written on. "This was as good as I could get. It's a place to start at least."

Vae took it and looked over it, "Any secure holocomm we can contact you on with updates? You shouldn't expect many, but if we need to update you, I assume you want it to be secure seeing as you trust so little right now."

"Yes, we can give your a private comm channel. It should be secure, and only those in this room would be able to pick up." Anakin nodded

"Anything else we need to know before we discuss price?"

Anakin shook his head and looked over at Padmé, who also shook her head. "I think that's all," Anakin said. "If we think of anything else, I'm sure we can let you know via holo."

"Good, now, we discuss price." Jango leaned forward. "Since this is a rescue mission, and clearly we're gonna have to take care of the guy when we get him, I think our price should be a little higher than normal." He looked at Vae. "Do you agree?"

"Getting a target out alive and not frozen in carbonite is quite a bit more work. Plus medical supplies on our ship will need to be used."

"Money is not an issue." Padmé stated, "You don't need to make a speech of it. Just give us a quote and I'll transfer half to you now and the other half when you return with Obi-Wan alive. But expect a deduction in that second payment if you were too late and we only get his body."

Jango shrugged. "Fair enough. So all together, I think the price should be 200,000 credits."

"That seems high…" Shmi muttered.

Jango folded his arms. "We have to have money to keep ourselves alive. It's 200,000 or we don't find your guard."

"We won't argue, and the secrecy is worth the extra price. It's important that we get him back alive." Padmé shook her head.

"We'll pay it," Anakin said quickly. "You have to find him. We don't care if the price is high."

"Ani. No one said we weren't going to pay it." Padmé soothed, taking his hand. "Excuse my husband, Obi-Wan is his closest friend, and he's very worried."

"So do we have a deal?" Jango held out his gloved hand.

Anakin took it and shook it firmly. "Deal. We will transfer 50,000 credits to each of you accounts, so you have the first 100,000."

"Great. We'll leave as soon as we confirm the transfer, Highnesses." Vae said with a bow.

"Thank you." Anakin stood up, helping both his mother and Padmé up. "Let's go take care of the credits."

 

* * *

 

It hurt to breathe. At least a few of his ribs had been broken, and by the sheer stabbing pain each short breath caused, he was sure one of the broken ribs had punctured a lung. But if his message had gotten through, if Anakin entered his room and saw it waiting for him…it was worth getting caught on the floor, inches away from the comm which he had tipped a table over to get, and upon hearing Maul's approaching steps, he'd cut his message short, sent it, and tossed the com just out of reach so that Maul wouldn't know he'd managed to call for help.

And oh, he was being punished for his achievements, and it was all he could do to endure  the pain and suffering as he waited and hoped.

But it was hard, days passing by without anything to refresh his hope; hell, it could have been weeks, months, he wouldn't know for sure.

Maul had punished Obi-Wan severely for several days in a row, and there was no signs that the Zabrak was going to stop the everyday torment. Clearly, he was teaching a lesson to the redhead for his wrong actions. The beating was brutal, never breaking to let Obi-Wan rest. It went on for hours sometimes. Sometimes it was only lightning, other times it was lightning and using the Force to crush his internal organs. Either way, it was always painful. Not that anything less was expected from a Sith.

"Stop…" he finally groaned out, "Please—stop…"

"Why should I?" Maul growled out. "Give me one good reason why I should stop."

"Too much…I'll die…and the Senator will be angry with you…"

"I'll know when you're about to die, and you're nowhere near." Maul crushed the Force around Obi-Wan once more.

Obi-Wan cried out, his scream echoing through the ship. Truly, in that moment, he wished Maul was wrong, he wished death would embrace him and ward away the pain until there was simply nothing.

Finally the crushing stopped, and Maul let Obi-Wan breathe. "You're pathetic. Crying out for help when you know it won't come, and risking the life of the man in charge of your own. How stupid can you really be?"

Obi-Wan could only take ragged breaths, whimpers of pain accompanying each one he desperately tried to take.

"I just—want to go—home…" the redhead finally gasped out.

Maul groaned as he rolled his eyes in disgust. "Of course you do, and now you're just dead weight for me. I'm considering getting permission to just eject you out into space. But that would be too easy an end for you."

"….You're—too much a—coward to—try it."

Suddenly a red blade was at Obi-Wan's throat, threatening to slice it right open. "You need to learn to choose your words more carefully." Gently he pressed the blade into the soft flesh, knowing that even the lightest touch would burn incredibly.

Obi-Wan tried to cry out, but even his rough voice failed him in that moment.

"Learn to think before you act or speak." Maul pulled back his lightsaber and hooked it back on his belt. "If someone ends up coming here to find you, you will die by my hand."

Words no longer seemed capable of forming on Obi-Wan's lips, but the pathetic look in his eye as he watched Maul spoke volumes; begging for whatever end awaited him to come faster.

Maul shook his head. "You're lucky I'm done for the day. Maybe you'll get food later. Don't expect it though."

Obi-Wan's heart sank. The torture was breaking him; but in the times he was left alone were even worse as he was often plagued by nightmares and visions, even while awake.

Turning, Maul left Obi-Wan alone once more, muttering under his breath as he left.

Obi-Wan whimpered, his eyes shifting around as he grew paranoid. The door closed and locked, there was silence, and then…it began.

 

* * *

 

Anakin glanced out the window for a bit, watching some of the cavalry ride around the perimeter of the castle grounds. He turned away to return to working on moving furniture around in what would eventually become the baby room. "Where did you say you wanted this dresser moved to?"

"Over there against that wall Padmé said, adjusting the angle the rocking chair was sitting in and then sitting in it to test it out.

Anakin pushed it over to the wall Padmé specified, then he wiped his face. "Okay, that was the last piece of furniture for now, right?"

"Yeah. It's all the basics, and once we know if we are having a boy or a girl, we can start personalizing this room for them with toys and clothes and everything cute!" Padmé squealed.

Anakin chuckled. "Well we've got several weeks still. Don't get too excited for this room yet."

"Months until we get to meet the baby." She huffed, "Too long a wait if you ask me."

"Well, it does take some time to make a whole human being. Takes time to create a masterpiece."

"I know, but I want to hold our baby already, and my belly isn't even that big yet!"

"You'll get to hold them soon enough." Anakin chuckled again as he approached Padmé, kneeling before her.

"I know, I know, but waiting's hard."

"I know. But if you're patient, our baby will be here before you know it."

"Well, your mom isn't helping with pulling out your old baby holos to show me! You were such a cute, curly-haired baby! I keep imagining those curls on ours and I just want to put them up in little bows!"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he moved onto his butt. "We both have curly hair. Our baby is going to come out with curly hair, I'm calling it now."

"Mine isn't natural. I curl it every morning when Sabé and the girls help me get ready." Padmé smiled, "My hair only has a wave to it that helps the curls stay longer."

Anakin shrugged. "Either way, our baby will not come out with straight hair."

"But which color?" she hummed in thought.

"I think brown."

"Like mine and your mother's?"

"Yeah, considering I'm the only one out of us three with blond hair."

"My grandfather had blond hair, so there is that gene in my family as well."

Anakin shrugged. "Who knows? Genes are weird things."

"We can only wait to see." She sighed, hands on her belly and feeling the very slight bump that was starting to form.

The king smiled up at Padmé, then he sighed and leaned back against the chair. His mind wandered away from the baby and once more to Obi-Wan. Since discovering that Obi-Wan wasn't dead, Anakin had felt a bit odd about the whole situation. He was happy that his lover was still alive, yes, but it almost didn't feel real.

"You're thinking of him again." She observed, playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Hard not to when I'm so worried about him." He closed his eyes, focusing on her touch.

"Hang in there, the hunters are on the job, and they have a very high success rate. They'll find him before it's too late."

"I hope. I want to hold him again."

"You will. As soon as he's home again you'll be right there holding his hand as he rests and heals up. You'll be there holding him up as he learns to use his prosthetics. You'll be there to comfort him if he breaks down, and you'll be there holding him close at night once he's able to sleep in his own bed again—or yours."

"He's staying right by my side as soon as he gets back home." Anakin sighed as he opened up his eyes. "Padmé… I've been thinking about going public with my relationship with him. I don't know if it's a smart idea, but I hate hiding all the time. Whenever we go on rides, I want to be able to hold his hand and love on him while around others. I want to show affection in public, not just in private."

"I think…" she paused and sighed, "If you do that, I think it should be discussed first with him. And if he's okay with it, then I need to discuss things with Sabé. If we all come out publicly, then it'll be easier on us all, and the media wouldn't try to spin it to make you guys the bad guys."

"Yeah… I'll talk with him once he's getting back to his normal self."

"Best not to rush him…he'll need time to adjust and feel safe again." She nodded, "And we don't know what all he's going through, how damaged he is. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Force I hope he's okay. I'm worried he'll get back and be a completely different person when he recovers."

"Can you—I mean, I know you hate using the Force, but can you sense him with it? I know Jedi talk about sensing people sometimes…"

Anakin sighed. "I can most of the time. I sense him the strongest when he's next to me, but I can't sense him at all now. I think me not being able to sense him is messing with me. Makes me think he's actually dead…"

"Maybe he's just too far away then." She sighed, "Wild Space…deep space…it's farther away than any planet in the galaxy…"

"There's very little out there, and it's not mapped very much. It's a dangerous place to be if you don't know where you are or where you're going."

"There could be entire planetary systems out there not yet discovered." She agreed. "But with any luck, he'll be found and brought home safe before we have our baby."

"I sure hope he's brought back before then. I wish he could be back here and recovered mostly in time for the baby to come."

"He needs to be one of the first to hold our baby. Me first, then you, then your mother, then Obi-Wan and Sabé."

"You want Obi to hold the baby before your own girlfriend? Or was that just naming off the people allowed to hold them?"

"Normally no, but he's going through a lot right now, and if him holding the baby can help him heal…then I think Sabé would understand. She and Obi-Wan have a good friendship between them."

Anakin nodded. "I'm glad of that. Makes things a lot easier between all four of us."

"We're all good friends, and are here to support each other. It really does help."

After being silent for a little bit, Anakin stood back up and stretched. "I could go for a snack. How about you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she smiled. She wasn't getting cravings yet, but her appetite was starting to increase.

"I'm sure I didn't, but I thought I'd be nice anyways." He offered his hand to help her up.

"I'd think it would be nice if you just showed up in my room with a plate of your mom's cookies or a burger right off Dex's grill." She said, taking his hand.

"I can do that if you want to go back to the bedroom and relax."

"Yeah…Tell Sabé I want cuddles, if you happen to see her?"

"I will. Do you want me to go to the bedroom with you or are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm anywhere close to my due date." She smiled, "But when I am closer, I would very much like you to escort me places. Until then…food is more important to escort."

"Got it. I'll meet you at the bedroom then." He smiled and turned to head off to the kitchen.

She smiled after him before closing up the nursery and walking down the hall only a little ways to their shared rooms.

When Anakin got to the kitchen he requested a couple of burgers from Dex. He was interested in having one himself, and he was going to request cookies later from his mother, hoping she could teach him with that batch.

"These for the Queen?" Dex asked as he flipped the patties of meat.

"One of them is for me. We both were craving some burgers."

"She's been wanting these in-between meals quite a bit lately. I'm starting to wonder if she's eating for two."

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe. We're hoping so." He smiled.

"If she is I can keep a secret and make sure she's getting foods with the nutrients she needs in her meals." He hinted.

"That would be a good idea. If you could do that, we'd both be grateful."

"So, I should plan it into the royal meals very soon, or just somewhat soon?"

"Very soon, if you wouldn't mind." Anakin couldn't help but smile wide. He was excited.

"Noted." Dex smiled before lowering his voice, "And congratulations. Let me know if there is anything she starts craving and I'll make sure to have it stalked."

"Thanks Dex. You're the best."

"Happy to help." He nodded, melting cheese over the patties before flipping them onto toasted buns and placing the toppings on.

Anakin took the burgers after they were ready, and he nodded at Dex with a smile. "My mom and I may swing by the kitchen later to make some cookies. Just as a warning."

"Oh I like her. She's always welcome to come use my kitchen. She's like my cooking soulmate."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Sure... Anyways I'm sure I'll be back, so I'll see you later."

"I'm not creeping on the queen." Dex reassured, sensing Anakin's hesitance, "I'm in love with her cooking, that's all. I'd give her a job here if she wasn't a queen."

"I'm sure she'd love the opportunity," the blond said as he left with burgers in hand.

Half way back to the room, a hand fell on Anakin's shoulder. "Those for our always hungry queen?" Sabé's voice asked.

Anakin jumped slightly, but he smiled when he realized who it was. "One of them is. But who knows, maybe she'll steal part of mine."

"You better plan on it. She ate half of my breakfast this morning when I brought her breakfast in bed for two."

"Well, good thing I plan on making cookies later with my mom."

"Oh, those will be gone by morning if she gets a whiff of them." Sabé laughed, "So where is our hungry lady?"

"Our bedroom. She requested cuddles, so you can follow me."

"Shared or her personal?"

"Shared, but I can leave and let you two have some time together."

"That depends on what you want. Don't want you to get lonely…"

"If you and Padmé want some time alone, I can go find my mom. I won't get too lonely." Anakin smiled reassuringly.

"We have alone time every night." She shrugged, "You won't be intruding."

"It's fine, really. I'd just end up in my bed reading or something anyways."

"Just know that we do care about you, and you are going through a rough time emotionally right now, so if you ever just need a girl's night, Padmé and I are here for you. Junk food, holodramas, makeovers, silly games usually played by teenagers…"

Anakin chuckled. "I'll be sure to come to one of you if I decide I want all that."

"One of us? Try both of us."

"Alright I'll come to the both of you." Anakin paused for a bit as they approached the door. "You know... Maybe I do want some of that. I've been thinking a lot about Obi-Wan today..."

"Then we'll start by letting Padmé scarf down her food, pop in some cheesy old holo drama to run in the background, and pull out some hair and makeup things just to have fun."

Anakin nodded as he opened up the door to the shared bedroom. "Hey Padmé, I got you a burger and a girlfriend."

"Oooo, gimme." She grinned from the bed, holding her arms out.

"Here you go. One of the greasiest burgers you'll ever eat." Anakin gave Padmé her burger, then he climbed onto her bed and settled to start eating his own burger.

"Fantastic. Now girlfriend!" she smiled as Sabé slipped onto the bed behind her to hold her.

"We're having a girl's night, the three of us." Sabé informed Padmé. "Your husband can use a nice distraction from his worries, so we'll pop in a drama and break out the beauty supplies to doll each other up."

"Should be an interesting night," Anakin said between bites.

"It'll be a fun one." Padmé agreed.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
